Golden Eyed Lover
by AlexisS
Summary: Alice Brandon is considered a freak in her hometown of Forks, Washington. What happens when her abusive mother makes her see a therapist for her "visions?" That therapist just so happens to be Jasper Hale, a vampire who thirsts for her blood.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Twilight story! I hope I do well!**

**Here's the full summary:**

Alice Brandon is considered a freak in her hometown of Forks, Washington. Her mom is an abusive drunk, her dad turns away when she needs him most, and her older sister wants everything that Alice has. So what happens when her mother makes her see a therapist for her "visions?" And what happens when that therapist just so happens to be Jasper Hale, a vampire who thirsts for Alice's blood?

**Omigod! I hope you guys will like my story! I had this idea kinda like Steph.M, but I was just daydreaming in summer school. I was thinking, what if Alice was the human, and she was shunned from society because she could see into the future? And Jasper is a therapist because, well, he can sense their emotions and help them with their problems. But what if Alice had NO experience with boys? And then, I started to write this down, and then- BAM! A story is made!**

**So, I'm going to need to ask you readers this one thing- can you PLEASE review on what you think of my story? I would be forever grateful!**

**So, without further ado, I give you **

Alice's POV

My week usually started out like this. I would wake up, get dressed, and listen to my mother yell at me about how I look like a slut, then go to school. There, I would sit in the back during class, sit in the library during lunch, and sit in the front seat of the bus, where everyone avoids me. This is how my life is.

But this week was different.

My name is Mary Alice Brandon, Alice for a better use. I'm 17 years old, and I live in Forks, Washington, which is the rainiest, most depressing place on Earth. I stand at 4 feet 4 inches, and I have long straight black hair, that just won't stop sticking at random angles. **(You guys probably hate me for having her with long hair. But don't worry, she'll get a makeover soon!)** Usually, I'm a happy ray of sunshine, but now that I was forced to endure my mother's insults and beatings, I became a very dark and nasty person. I match with the weather here, that's for sure.

But anyway, this week was the same as every other one- a regular Wednesday evening. But this time, instead of my annual beatings that "mom" issued on my body, my older sister by 1 year, Sherry Brandon, burst into my room.

"You!" She snarled. I rolled my eyes.

Sherry was always the "popular" girl in our school. She had the looks, body, and enthusiasm. But not the brains. She was a typical American blonde, with perfect tan skin, and a flawless face, which complimented her "sparkling" blue eyes. But let's just say that ever since I could remember she never called me by my actual name, just "you."

"What do you want?" I asked in a monotone.

"Because of you," she launched herself in front of the chair I was vacating, and pointed her finger in my face. I raised an eyebrow. "Mom is making me drive you to the crazy farm!" she continued.

Of course. Dearest mother is always the reason why I have to go through hell. Ever since she started drinking, she always screwed my life over. And ever since she found out about my powers, she didn't want anything to do with me.

My powers. It may seem weird, but I have this special entity inside of me, I guess, that makes me see into the future. It's dead useful when I see the answers to a lotto ticket, but frustrating because I'm not old enough to buy one. And the weird thing was, I could only see the visions in my sleep, or at random. I could never have a vision willingly, and I don't think I ever will.

"The crazy farm?" I asked Sherry.

"You heard me," she said. "Mom said you have to see one of those people that deal with psychopaths. And she's making _me_ drive you!"

Using her still pointed finger, Sherry jabbed me in my shoulder, which resulted in me being pushed into the chair and falling backwards. I just laid there, hoping she would go do whatever she did on a Wednesday night- probably having sex with the whole school football _and_ basketball team. But she continued to glare at me, and, my patience finally wearing out, I glared back.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Get up." She replied back. I frowned.

"Why the hell should I?" I snarled at her. Of course, I never really paid any attention to Sherry's orders, but sometimes I'd like to know what was going on in that tiny, microscopic brain of hers.

Sherry rolled her heavily mascara-lidded eyes. "Duh. I'm taking you to the psychotherapists. Now. _Let's go_."

She tugged on my arm hard and swung me towards the door. "Now go before I get Mom up here to "persuade" you to move." I shuddered at the thought of my mother coming into the room with fury in her eyes.

"Okay." I whispered.

I led the way down to Sherry's Convertible and got in the passenger seat. That's another reason why I hate my family. Sherry had the nice, clean car that drove smoothly and silently. _I_ got the broken down, rusty truck from the dump. Which backfires every time I make a sudden U-turn.

Sherry hopped into the driver's seat and started the car. "You better hope that they fix your screwed up mind, freak." She whispered menacingly. I just pressed my forehead against the cool window glass, and closed my eyes, hoping that we would get there quickly.

Suddenly, I gasped. My vision blurred, my senses halted, and the world around me seemed to spin. _Oh no, no, no!_ Not a vision! This is the fourth one this week!

I stayed as still as stone while my vision played out. But this one seemed different- clearer then the others, which were more of a frantic flash of pictures. This vision was like a video, playing from start to end…

It was the same way it has been for 7 years. I couldn't see myself, only as if I was looking out of my eyes right now.

_I was standing in a meadow. It was _beautiful_. There were lilies, and wildflowers, and freesias everywhere. And there was a crystal clear lake to my right, with a small waterfall coming off of a cliff. I had turned to my left- someone had just stepped towards me. And then my breath hitched._

_There was a man standing there, he had to be more then 19 years old. But that wasn't why I stopped breathing._

_The man had light blonde hair that barely brushed the tip of his shoulders. His eyes were a strange golden color, almost butterscotch, and they seemed to swirl and pull me into them. He was tall: so tall that at my 4'4, I only reached up to his chest. And his smile was so breathtaking. It was kind, and warm, as if he were truly interested in whatever I had to say._

_To be blunt, he was gorgeous._

"_Alice." He said. His voice was like honey, and smoother than silk. I couldn't help but reply back._

"_Yes…?" My voice sounded distant, as if I was in a daze._

_The unknown man stretched his arms toward me and said, "Come here, my Alice."_

_I obliged; who couldn't deny this God his request? I walked into his waiting arms and breathed in his heavenly scent. This man was perfect in every way._

_The man bent down and nuzzled my neck. I wrapped my arms around his torso. He then did the same as me, and took a deep breath._

"_Alice…" he groaned. "You smell so good."_

_I don't really know why, but I felt myself shudder slightly, and the man seemed to sense it as well. He looked up at me and said, "It's okay, Alice. I promise it won't hurt. You may even enjoy it." I only whispered one thing:_

"_I trust you."_

_The unknown man seemed to get my approval for something, because he then smiled with relief, and went back to nuzzling my neck. "You'll finally be mine, Mary Alice Brandon…" he said._

"_I love you, Jasper…" I muttered, right before he bit into my neck._

I shook my head as I was forced out of the vision. What the _hell_? What was that? Who was this "Jasper" guy from the vision, and why did he bite my neck? And why did I tell him that I love him? I'm sure that I've never met him before.

But that was the thing. I _hadn't_ met him before. That's the point of the vision, I guess. It was warning me that I _would _meet him. And the way he had said my name… it was as if he loved me with all of his heart.

That can't be right. I can't even strike up a decent conversation with someone of the male gender without embarrassing myself. So how could I get a guy like Jasper to fall head over heels for me, instead of Sherry?

I leaned back on the car seat. I'll have to think about this later, when I got out of "therapy."

"Hey, freak," Sherry said; during my whole vision, she was muttering to herself whether I was too freakish to walk home after this. "You can get out now."

I looked around to see that the car had stopped moving. We were parked outside of a white building that looked very business-like. I sighed. I guess hoping for the drive to end quickly had come true for me.

I opened the car door and stepped out. As I turned to Sherry, I asked, "Are you coming to pick me up? Or am I-" I was cut off as Sherry slammed the car door shut and sped off without another glance at me. I dropped my hand from the position it was in from holding the door. "Walking home?" I finished.

I glanced once more at the bright building before walking through the doors. Inside, there were a few chairs against the walls, and a lady behind a receptionist desk was typing furiously on her computer. I walked up to her.

"Um… H-hello?" I hesitantly said. The woman looked up at me and I saw her force a smile.

"Hello, there!" she replied with way too much enthusiasm. "What can I help you with?"

I raised an eyebrow at the woman, Jessica Stanley by the look of her nametag, and said, "I'm here to see the psychotherapist."

Jessica's smile faltered, and I smirked. "The… can you repeat that, dear?"

"The psychotherapist. I'm here for an appointment." I said slowly, as if trying to tell a four-year old that cheese grew on the moon.

Jessica glared at me through narrowed eyes. "And what is your name?" she choked out. I could tell that she was having a hard time keeping her temper under control.

"Mary Alice Brandon, ma'am." I sweetly replied. I'm going to push this ladies buttons until she cracks.

Jessica typed in a few commands on the keyboard and looked at it. "Here you are." She said, after a minute or two of searching for my name. "You're with Dr. Hale. He may be young, but trust me, he is good at what he does."

I blinked when Jessica told me this. Was she trying to be nice? Well too bad, because I have no time for friends right now. Especially friends like her.

"Right-o. Where's his office?" I asked. There were way too many doors for me to count. I'd most likely get lost.

"Down the hall, the very last door on the right." Jessica replied. I followed her directions and came to a stop right in front of a door that said, "Dr. J. Hale." I frowned. Well that would have been easy enough to find. But something about that name seemed familiar to me, almost nostalgic…

I hesitated before knocking on the wooden door.

"Come in." said a voice and I widened my eyes. That voice sounded awfully familiar as well.

I gripped the doorknob and took a deep breath. You can do this Alice. You're not afraid.

"I'm not afraid in the face of therapy. I can do this." I muttered. I swear, I heard chuckling coming from the other side of the door after I said that.

I turned the knob and stepped into the room, keeping my eyes on the carpeted floor. "Hello, Ms. Brandon." A deep voice spoke, and I noticed that it had a slight Southern twang to it.

"My name is Dr. Hale. How about you look up so I can see that pretty face of yours?" I scoffed. This man must be out of his mind. I'm not pretty at all.

"It's now or never, Alice." I murmured, and lifted my head. But I shouldn't have done that.

"You!" I shouted. Dr. Hale looked surprised, but calmly said, "Me…?"

It was exactly the same. The hair, the eyes, the voice, and the height were also the same. His _name_ for crying out loud! This was the same guy!

I felt weak at the knees when I said, "Jasper…"

Okay! How do you guys like it so far? I was also wondering, should I do this chapter in Jasper's POV? So that you can tell what he was feeling at the time? Or should I do Alice's POV and then switch off to Jasper's in the middle of the chapter? I'm confused, so you need to tell me in your reviews!

**I'm sorry this chapter was short. I was trying to rush it all in without overloading my brain or anything. I also just wanted to get in how they first meet each other. So… Review, review, REVIEW!**

**Much love,**

**AlexisS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, everybody! I'm baaaaack! Lol.**

**Because I felt to lazy to try to word out how Jasper thinks, I did this chapter all in Alice's POV again. I'm sorry, but if you really want to know what Jazzy-poo (Lol, my new nickname for him!) is thinking during this, then you'll have to tell me in something I like to call (wink, wink) a review.**

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to _Hannah_ for being the first to review my story and tell me how much they like it. And you made me laugh with your review, I was literally crying. I may have to use you words in the story one day. You can really get a girl going. (Or laughing.) ;] You should make an account, so that I could send it to you, because my crappy review thing wouldn't let me see your email (Or whatever you tried to send me…).

**I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to **_**MorbidxxBunny**_** for being so nice. I'm glad my story is frigging rad and makes you say unholy **. Lol.**

**So without further ado, I give you Chapter 2! (Whoa, that rhymed!)**

**In no way possible do I own Twilight or it's sexy beasts we call the Cullens and Hales. I do own a pair of cute Converse though! :D**

--+--

_Last Chapter…_

_It was exactly the same. The hair, the eyes, the voice, and the height were also the same. His _name_ for crying out loud! This was the same guy!_

_I felt weak at the knees when I said, "Jasper…"_

--+--

Alice's POV

No way. No _flipping_ way. The day I get a wacky vision about some guy biting my neck, I meet him. And he's my _therapist_! Can this day get any worse?

I let out a shaky breath; I'd been holding mine in since I saw him.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered. "Jasper" was still staring at me quizzically from my sudden outburst. "I-I just thought you looked l-like someone I knew…" This time, I had my eyes practically glued to my feet as I stood there, in the presence of the man I only saw in a vision. I was sure that my face was red in embarrassment, and I hoped that he wouldn't want to "talk" about my yell.

But he only chuckled. "It's alright, Miss." He said. His voice was the same as when I had the vision. Like honey, and smooth as silk. "I can tell that you're embarrassed, so I won't press you on the subject." He continued. I sighed in thanks.

"But," I could feel his gaze rest on my still down-turned head. "I would have liked to know how you knew my name if we've never met." My heart skipped a beat when I realized that I _had_ said his name earlier.

"O-Oh, well, you see… the lady out front, um Jessica Stanley, she had said um… I'm with D-Dr. Jasper Hale, so… yeah" I finished lamely.

Oh, do I hope he believes me!

There was a pause, and I risked a glance at him. Jasper was watching me with an amused expression on his face. "Okay then," he said. "Well, since you already know my name, you can just call me Jasper. That is, if you feel comfortable enough with me."

And, oddly enough, I _did_ feel comfortable with me. I mean, 5 seconds ago, I was highly surprised to see Jasper here, but as he spoke there was this overwhelming feeling of calm and tranquility.

To be honest, it frightened me a little.

"Alright then… Jasper." His name rolled uncertainly off of my tongue. I wasn't used to calling a guy by his name directly. I guess I'll just have to say Jasper's name a lot, to get used to it.

I'm going to enjoy that.

I glanced around his office; it was really neat, and there was a laptop on a desk in the far corner of the room. On the wall to my right, there was a photograph hanging there. There were 7 beautiful people posing, and I could make out Jasper's tall form.

"Is that your family?" I hesitantly asked. I didn't want to ask a question he thought was offensive. Jasper looked to where I was indicating, and nodded. "Yeah. I was adopted, along with my sister, Rosalie. Come here, I'll show you."

I followed Jasper to the photo. "Those two, are my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. This, obviously, is me, and next to me is my twin sister Rosalie Hale." I looked at the beautiful blonde in the photo. Looking at her made my eyes burn; she had to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

"And standing next to her is her fiancée and my adoptive brother, Emmett Cullen. He may look frightening at first, but he's really a fun-loving guy." I nodded, but then frowned.

"Wait, isn't that… incest? I mean, since you guys are kinda related and all…" I murmured. There had to be a law for that, right?

Jasper just laughed. "Nah, we're not REALLY related, so it's okay." I frowned again, but shrugged it off. I'm not one to question the government and their marriage ways.

I couldn't help but notice that Jasper and I was standing really close to each other, closer then I've ever been to a guy. And I was freaking out.

"And that is my younger brother, Edward Cullen, and his girlfriend, and my sister, Bella Swan." I looked at the rest of his family members. Edward and Bella looked awfully familiar. Then I remembered.

"Oh! Don't Edward and Bella go to Forks High? I'm in their biology class!" I'm pretty sure that I've seen Edward's penny bronze hair and Bella's long mahogany hair as well.

Jasper smiled and said, "Yeah, they do. But enough about my family, we're supposed to be talking about _your_ problems."

I groaned and followed Jasper back to his desk, where he asked me to sit in the plush chair in front.

I sank deep into the chair, and I silently prayed that this would end. Jasper intrigues me and all, but this place is unnerving.

"So," he started. I sank even lower. "Do you know why you're here?" I shook my head no, and sighed. I just noticed that I was unaware of why I was here.

"Your mom called me, asking if I can be your therapist." I grimaced. "Apparently, I said yes. She was a very… interesting woman. She said that if I could, could I help with your "problem." What IS your problem?" he asked.

I sat up straighter at this new information. I thought that _mother_ didn't want anyone knowing about my visions? She always said it would "ruin her reputation" if people found out that I was a freak. What a load of bull crap.

"I don't have a "problem." Everyone just thinks I'm a freak, and "mother," didn't want people to talk about her insane, crazy daughter." I vented out. I mean, I know I shouldn't fall victim to a therapist and their persuading ways, but I was pissed, and angry with my mom.

Jasper nodded understandingly. "I know how you feel." He assured me. I shook my head. "No, that's just it. You DON'T know how I feel. NOBODY knows how I feel. You can't possibly be saying that you know the exact problems a 17-year-old adolescent teenage girl, like myself, are going through. You _can't_." I finished.

Jasper had waited until my little rant was over and I had slumped back into my seat to say, "But, I do know, and I want to help you. You can trust me, you know."

I leaned forward on the chair, ready to snap at him for thinking he could help me. But then, I felt different. I wasn't angry anymore, and I had this feeling of trust towards Jasper. I shook my head again, trying to shake off the sudden emotion.

"Are you still angry with me?" I heard Jasper ask quietly.

I frowned for a moment, then said, "No and I don't know why. It's like you're controlling my feelings, or something." I murmured. Jasper sat up straighter and said, "Well, that would be useful for me and my job, no?"

He seemed tense, and he kept shuffling around the papers on his desk. The noise was starting to irritate me.

"So," Shuffle, shuffle. "Do you want to talk more about your mom, or should we just skip to the part where you tell me your problem?" Shuffle, shuffle.

I shrugged, and said, "It doesn't matter to me. You decide." Jasper smiled at me, and I held my breath, as I tried (unsuccessfully) to stop my heart from beating so fast. I'm sure Jasper could hear it, it was extremely loud.

He chuckled and looked at me very intently. I couldn't hold his gaze, so I fixed it to a point above his left eyebrow.

"Well, Miss Brandon,"

"Alice." I immediately responded.

"I'm sorry?" was Jasper's confused reply.

"You can call me Alice. You know, since I already call you… Jasper." I blushed and looked at the carpet again. There was a pause, and then, "Alright then. Alice."

I blushed even more when I realized that he had said the same thing I had earlier, when he said I could call him by his name.

"So, Alice," whenever Jasper says my name, it sounds so heavenly, unlike when others say it. "I'm just going to start with some basic "Get to Know You" questions. Are you ready?" he asked. I nodded, and watched as he sat at the edge of his seat, watching me curiously.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Mary Alice Brandon." Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Mary? I thought your name was Alice?" he seemed interested enough, so I told him.

"My actual name is Mary, but it's so plain and boring, and I like my middle name, Alice, much better. It's sounds more… me, you know?"

Jasper smiled and nodded understandingly. "Next question. What are your interests?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to have all of my information on file?" Jasper laughed. "Well, yeah. But I'd like to hear all of this from you. Besides, I didn't have time to read everything. I only know that you're 17. Nothing else."

I nodded and said, "Well… Don't laugh, but I like to shop. A lot." I bit my lip, waiting for jasper's reaction. But he only smiled. "It's okay. My sisters also love shopping. You wouldn't _believe_ how many clothes Rose and Bells bought me for Christmas."

We both laughed, and I relished this new feeling with Jasper. It was comforting in a weird way.

"Well," I began again. "I like to do other things as well. Like reading. I like reading." I nodded my head, agreeing with myself. "Yeah, reading. And I like to make clothes. I want to be a fashion designer someday. Or at least someone who works with clothes." I blushed. I hadn't revealed this much about myself to anyone. Not even Sherry. And we all know how much I'd love to do _that_.

"That's nice. I'm sure you'll be able to accomplish your goal. You're a really talented person, Alice. I can tell." Jasper said. I smiled a little at his compliment. My own parents had said I wouldn't be able to make a living for myself, and I felt really… well, bummed about their "support." But now that jasper had told me that he believes that I can do it, I felt the confidence to achieve my dreams.

Was this guy great, or what?

"Well, enough about me," I perked up, something I hadn't done in the past 7 years. "Let's talk about you. I want to ask some questions. You know, so I'll be sure that you're not a psycho or anything." How ironic that I was the one calling him a psycho, when I'm the one sitting in his office for therapy.

Jasper laughed. I mean, _truly_ laughed. Threw his head back, and laughed _out loud_. And _I_ had made him do that. "Fine," he said in between chuckles. "Ask away. Because I can assure you, I'm not THAT psychotic."

"Keyword: THAT." I said, and we both went into another round of laughter.

"Wow, I haven't laughed that much in awhile." I said, wiping away a few tears while I said it. I noticed that Jasper didn't have any tears, and he wasn't red from the amount of laughing we did. Huh… weird.

"Really? How come?" he asked. I pointed a finger at him.

"Hey!" I said, pretending to be stern. "I thought _I_ was supposed to ask the next few questions?" Jasper grinned (Oh how his grin makes my heart flutter!) and nodded. "Right. That was your first question. Next." I narrowed my eyes at him, but continued.

"Okay. What is your name?" I asked.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale." He replied.

"How old are you?" I asked him. He said, "19."

I felt my eyes widen. "You're only 19?" I asked in disbelief. Jasper nodded. "Why, is it so unconvincing?"

I just shook my head and continued with my questions. I asked him simple things, like his interests, hobbies, and other things. Before I knew it, the time had passed, and a shrill voice rang from the other side of the closed door.

"Hey, freak!"

I could feel my face pale at the sound of Sherry's voice. "Oh my God…" I whispered. "Why is _she_ here?" I asked to no one in particular. I would have thought she'd make me walk home instead of coming to pick me up. What's with the sudden change in mood?

"Mom's making me pick you up, too! So don't keep me waiting, weirdo!"

Of course.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess- Your sister?" he asked. I nodded my head and sighed. "I guess I have to go now, huh?" I was disappointed. I was really starting to enjoy my day with Jasper.

"Yeah, I guess. But don't worry, if you want, we can meet up again anytime_ this_ week. I'm free." Jasper grinned, and I heard my heartbeat pounding in my ears. Jasper must have heard it, because he started chuckling. "You should probably go now. I have a feeling your sister won't like being late for whatever she has planned."

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Probably going back to screwing the male population. So, how about Friday?" I asked, trying to be nonchalant. I heard Jasper say, "Alright. Friday." And I walked towards the door.

Just as I was about to turn the door knob, it swung open and there stood Sherry, red-faced and boiling with anger.

But, as she saw Jasper, who was standing behind me, she smoothed out her expression, and fluffed her already fluffy hair. My stomach clenched with such a furious intensity, I nearly doubled over from the force. She was batting her eyes at him!

"Oh, hello there." She purred. I could practically see the thoughts she was having of him, trying to find a way to get Jasper in bed with her. She is such a whore.

"Um… hi." Jasper replied. He looked disgusted, and that made feel slightly better. Just slightly.

"Anyway, Alice," Jasper turned to me. "I'll see you on Friday. Maybe even sooner." He winked, while I waved goodbye while walking away. Sherry looked, well, pissed that Jasper blew her off, but I was happy.

I'm looking forward to Friday.

--+--

Okay! That was chapter 2! Remember, if you want Jasper's POV, review!

**Aieeeee! Tomorrow is Edward Cullen Day! (June 20****th****) make sure to wish him happy birthday! Later!**

**-AlexisS**


	3. Chapter 3

Oh my goodness! Do you guys love me, or what? (No homo) I can't believe you actually liked last chapter. I personally didn't like it that much, because I had no clue whatsoever if that's what happens in therapy. I kept asking my older sister (cause she's been SO many times) if that's how you do it, but she kept saying, "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Well, I'm glad you guys like it! I have more confidence now!

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **_R.L._** for having ****THE LONGEST FREAKING REVIEW EVER!**** Lol I loved it so much! It really made my day when I woke up to find your review!**

**And I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to **_edwards-gurl123_** for proving a very good point to me. She told me that I made a mistake about Alice. Alice isn't 4' 4"; she's 4' 11". So please forget in the first chapter where I said Alice's height. I just went with a very short assumption (Heheh! Get it? Short? Aww, nevermind) whether how tall she was.**

**I got a review requesting Jasper's POV, so I'm going to do that. I don't really know if I'll get it right, so please forgive me! I'm going to start at the part where Alice leaves his office. Then maybe (If I'm not too lazy) I might do Alice's POV for the Friday event. But just maybe.**

**So, here is Chapter 3!**

**(In no way possible do I own Twilight or it's sexy beats we call the Cullens and Hales. I do own a very sexy life-size cutout of Jasper though. So it's close enough.)**

--+--

Jasper's POV

As I watched Alice and her older sister turn down the hall away from my office, I noticed one thing about myself:

I've never wanted someone's blood as badly as I have now.

Ever since she first walked into the room, and her delicious scent drifted to my nostrils, roses, with a faint sunflower mixture, I knew, I'd have her. But it would disappoint Carlisle if I did what I desired most. And I don't think the wolves would appreciate my breaking the treaty.

I sat down at the chair behind my desk, finally letting out a breath I'd been holding in for an hour. I couldn't chance breathing in her scent and destroying everything I'd worked so hard for.

Alice. To be honest with myself, she intoxicated me. At first, my overwhelming bloodlust was the only thing I could (barely) concentrate on. That, and the fact that she obviously knew me from somewhere. But once I got passed her alluring smell, I wanted to figure her out, see what makes her tick, and what makes her smile.

It was also obvious that she was gorgeous.

I mean, vampires are known to be highly attractive, so that we could lure our prey to us, but Alice outshone many of the vampires I've seen. I could tell that behind that curtain of black hair, a real beauty was waiting to come out.

I sighed as I leaned back into my seat. If Alice knew who I _really_ was, she would run, run as fast as she could to get away from me. I was a monster, a predator trained to hunt and kill her kind, the one thing that could easily reach out and snap her neck in two.

I'm sure she'd avoid me as much as possible if she knew I was a vampire.

I didn't ask for this. I just wanted to serve my country, even if it meant lying about my age to get in the military earlier. I was just an only child, working with my father on his farm in Texas. If I hadn't lied about my age, I probably wouldn't have been here right now, thinking about Alice.

And it was all Maria's fault.

The damned woman made me who I am today. She had trained me to educate newborn vampires, seek and destroy, and start the process all over again. If I had never met her, I probably would have lived a long life, and I'd be lying under a tombstone by now, in the small town in Texas I was raised in. If I'd known better, I would have killed her the moment I had set my eyes on her. But she could be anywhere on this planet. She could be in Forks right now, watching my every move, planning her revenge.

But that's just my emotions running wild again. No way would she be in Forks without my family and I, nevermind the La Push wolves, knowing her exact location.

I probably shouldn't let my emotions run wild here. I can already hear Jessica down the hall, complaining about why she "hasn't gotten her raise yet." I reeled in my anger and sent calming waves out to the nearest people. That's better. If the people around me feel better, I would most likely feel better.

I got up from my seat and started to pack my things. I didn't have any appointments left today, so I got the rest of the evening off. I could go home, or maybe take a stroll through town to collect my thoughts. Yeah, that would work. I could just relax as much as possible around these humans, and think about how I would work out my problems.

I quickly gathered my things, and sprinted down the hall, where I ran into Jessica, the receptionist lady. I nearly groaned out loud. I really didn't like being near this woman, because she gave the very obvious fact that she wants to get me in bed with her.

"Oh, hello Jasper." She cooed. I internally gagged as I plastered a (very fake) smile on my face. "Why, hello Miss Stanley." I tried being polite with her, knowing that in just a matter of minutes, she would ask me to accompany her to her house for "dinner."

"What are you doing, running out so quickly? It almost seems as though you're trying to get away from me." She batted her eyes at me and squeezed her arms in front of her, trying to make her breasts look bigger. And that repulsed me even more.

"I… have to go care for a family member." I lied. Lying seems to be the best option here, and if she still seems suspicious, I'll just give her a dose of exhaustion, to make her fall asleep while I make my escape.

"Is that so…" Jessica seemed to believe me, so I walked backwards to the front door. "I was hoping you would come have dinner at my house, to celebrate your success at getting this job." She, again, batted her eyes at me, and I reached for the doorknob, ready to leave.

"I'm sorry, Miss Stanley. I really have to go now. So, if you'll excuse me…" I slipped out of the door and ran to my motorcycle, a BMW R1100S. I hopped on, and placed the helmet on my head, starting up the engine. Once I heard the purr coming from the motorcycle, I instantly relaxed, already anticipating the smooth ride it would bring.

I swerved out of the parking lot, heading to the local park that was nearby.

Once I got there, I immediately walked to the bench that I always occupied, right beneath the shade of a tree. Not that the shade was needed in the cloudy town of Forks, but it was still relaxing.

I took off my helmet and laid my head back, closing my eyes. There was two things going on in my life that I need to think about right now.

There was my bloodlust. I might not be able to control it as much as I think I can. I don't know how my family can think I'm ready enough to go to school, with a cluster of warm-blooded, humans walking around. I could just as easily snatch one up and carry them to the janitor's closet, lock the door, and listen to their pitiful screams, as I sank my teeth into their throat and- No. I mustn't think like that. Not here, not now.

And then there was Alice. She was… exotic, in a way, which made me feel as if I hadn't ever seen a creature like her. She was very shy and timid, I could tell, from most likely years of neglect. Why someone would deny Alice the attention she deserves must be filthy vermin, who weren't good enough to kiss the ground she walked on.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. What was with me today? I was having the strangest thoughts about Alice that I couldn't even begin to register what they really meant.

So much for relaxing in the park. I only became even more confused then before, and now there's nothing to do but go home.

"Oh! Jasper?"

I lifted my head and opened my eyes. That voice sounded oddly familiar, and I realized whom it was at once.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" I asked the petite girl.

Alice blushed and looked down at her feet, and I had the sudden impulse to touch her cheeks, to see if they were as warm as they looked. "I… Well, I…" she glanced up at me from beneath her eyelashes. "I'm just getting food for dinner tonight. I… I cook for my family." She shifted her feet and her gaze dropped once more.

I smiled and said, "Is that so? Would you mind if I helped you?" I stood up to stand next to her, looking down since she was so tiny.

Alice looked up, shocked, and said, "But! But I don't want to burden you or anything! I-I mean, you looked so peaceful sitting there, and I didn't want to disturb you in anyway!" she kept stammering on and on until I put my finger to her lips, and she immediately quieted.

"It's alright, Alice. Really, I don't mind. Besides, I have nothing on my agenda for the day, so it would be my honor to help you with you groceries." I exaggerated the moment with a bow to her, which made her giggle, and me smile, wanting to hear more of her laughter.

"Well, if you really insist…" she murmured, but then stopped talking, as if someone had pressed the mute button for her voice.

And then, all I felt was emptiness from her body, as if her soul was ripped away and there stood a standing corpse, eyes glazed over and in a dreamlike trance.

"Alice? Alice!" I called, my voice growing with worry. It was so… odd. She had no emotions at all, and her expression became blank.

And, suddenly, she snapped out of it. She blinked her eyes, and they lost that faraway look in them. Her emotions also hit me full blast, and she was feeling… embarrassed? Just what in the world was she to be embarrassed about?

I merely shrugged it off, though. She had enough to deal with at home, let alone someone she just met today bombarding her with questions.

So, where to, Alice?" I asked, walking with her down the park's path. Alice squinted at our surroundings and said, "Just across the street, to the deli. They have the best meat in town." I nodded, and followed her to the sidewalk, waiting for the cars to ease up so we could cross. Once there were no cars in sight, I watched with amusement as she jogged across the street, with me walking slowly behind.

And like before, her emotions went blank. She stood stiff as a board, right in the middle of the street, and just stared straight ahead, at the other sidewalk. I was just about to call out to her when an earsplitting screech sounded. I looked just in time for Alice to, once again, snap out of her reverie, and look, horror-stricken at the oncoming traffic.

It happened so fast, even I couldn't see it that clearly. One moment, Alice was standing there, looking back at me with tears in her eyes, and I merely wondered, _"Why is she sad?"_ But the next moment, Alice was sprawled on the ground, blood pooling around her. I sucked in a breath and held it there, not believing what I was truly seeing.

Around me, I could hear people screaming, dialing 911, and running towards Alice, while I just stood there. It seemed as if time had slowed, and I was watching everything from the sidelines. Watching the car that had run her over.

My worst fear was coming true.

Still holding my breath, I raced over to Alice to find her unconscious, but her pulse still beating strongly. I would have sighed in relief, but I've known people who still had a pulse, but died 5 minutes later. But Alice was strong, I knew that. She would be okay. At least, I hoped.

The ambulance had arrived, but I was to busy staring at the driver of the car that hit Alice, to notice the EMS workers loading her onto the gurney.

I knew that face all too well. That face was the one that haunted me in my thoughts, the one who caused all of this, the one who possibly killed Alice.

Maria.

_What the hell?_

--+--

Okay, I pretty much rushed this chapter, so it's really suckish. But now there's an interesting plot twist! Maria is back! And she's out to get Alice and Jasper!

**Please, please, PLEASE tell me what you guys think! I really want to know, and I don't mind flames. So please review!!!!!!**

**(P.S. Who actually reads my A/N's? Do you guys even care about them? Lol)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, lovely readers! I'm sorry to say, that you guys are going to have to wait quite a while to read the next chapter. I'm in New York for the summer, so I don't have the files I saved for the chapters. I already had 3 new chapters, just waiting to be posted, but now, I'm at a new PC.

I'm so sorry! I meant to save them to my email, but I was so busy packing so I can be here in New York, that I forgot! But there's some good news to this!

I met Robert Pattinson!!! While he was here in NYC filming _Remember Me_, I was walking down the street, and just wondering, why is everyone on the other side of the street? And then…

He was there! He walked by where I was standing, (With his bodyguards. Boo.) and I had an awesome close up of his face!!! I am the happiest person in the world! (Or at least in my family.) I should have done something though, right? Like blubber or stammer, or something else besides the drooling that I was doing. (-_-)

But enough about that. (Unless you really want to know about it.) I'm just going to say this:

I promise to try to rewrite the chapters I had before so you guys can read them. Even though they won't be as good as the original copies. But still, you know? So please bear with me, and wait!

(P.S. Do you think that I'm kind of rushing things? You know, having Alice and Jasper meet 1st chapter, Sherry being the slut that she is 2nd chapter, and having Alice "nailed in the 3rd? [As _R.L._ so graciously put it. Lol.] Maybe I should slow it down, get things working, right? Please review and tell me!)

-AlexisS


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm just going to let you guys yell at me right now. Because I deserve it for spending about 3 months not writing. To be honest, I came back from New York about a month ago. And I'm just NOW posting a new chapter, you say? It's because I'm lazy, alright?? But now, I'm back! You don't have to weep and cry for new chapters anymore! Because I'm back!**

**Well then, now that I'm done being conceited, I think I'll just state a few things before the chapter starts. Alice will most defiantly be in the hospital for about a month. Maybe 3 weeks if I'm being merciless (Mwahahahaha!!)**

**And I think I'm just going to have about 50 chapters in here. Maybe somewhere along the 40-50 borderlines, not to make it too short or too long. And just to let you know, you guys will hate me when this story ends. Cause I will do the impossible for Alice!! (Try to see if you guys can guess it!)**

**Any who, all I have left to say is… ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**(Twilight has yet to belong to me. I just wish I had SOMETHING to own!)**

**--+--**

**Jasper POV**

The first thing I did when the ambulances took Alice to the hospital was take a deep breath. I had held it for 30 minutes while the doctors had cleaned up most of the blood from Alice's body.

The People around me were still in shock from the accident, and I could hear their every word.

"_Poor dear, I hope she'll be okay…"_

"_Can you believe it? Who would run over a girl like that?"_

"_And the woman just drove off without even bothering to see if she was alright…"_

I growled when I heard that. Maria had the time to drive right into Alice, yet all she did when she saw me was smile and drive away. I let her escape, when I had the chance to rip her head off for many reasons.

Alice is most likely going through stitches and surgeries as I speak, and I could've saved her if I had thought quickly enough. She'll probably hate me because of this. She'll never again want to speak to me, and I don't blame her.

I sighed as I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone. I dialed Carlisle's number. I hopped onto my nearby motorcycle and made my way to the hospital.

"Jasper." I heard Carlisle's voice on my cell and I said, "Carlisle. Is there a patient there named Alice Brandon? Short, black hair, and bleeding badly?"

I could practically see a confused expression on his face as he said, "Actually, yes. She came in about 5 minutes ago. Why do you ask?"

I drove faster to get to the hospital quicker. "She's one of my clients, I met her today. I was only going to help her with her groceries, I swear, but then-"

"Jasper... Don't tell me you…" Carlisle sounded alarmed and I let out a dry laugh. "Of course not Carlisle. I've never been more in control of _that_ part of myself before. It's just that, she was walking across the street and suddenly, a car came by and hit her. I didn't have time to save her, but listen to this." I waited until I was sure that I had Carlisle's full attention and said:

"Maria is in Forks. She's the one who hit Alice. And I'm sure it was for a certain reason."

I waited for Carlisle to process this, and then he said, "Son, get over here as fast as you can. I'm sure Miss Brandon will be pleased to see you when she wakes up, and you'll need to tell the rest of the family about Maria." He sounded so calm and certain that I paused for a few seconds to collect myself.

"Well, I just pulled into the parking lot, so I'll come in now." I said as I indeed parked my motorcycle. "Hurry in, Jasper." Carlisle said, and we both hung up.

I strode into the packed hospital and looked around. I was afraid to breathe too deeply in here, in case someone was bleeding nearby and I lost my control. I managed to pick up a scent; Roses and sunflowers, and I followed it to a room on the third floor.

Carlisle was already standing outside the door, telling a nurse to check on Alice every hour. I walked up to him and he smiled grimly. "I'm sure you already know, but Miss Brandon is a very strong girl. She's put up with a lot of the pain, but she lost a lot of blood as well. If she was to arrive any later, she wouldn't have made it."

I sighed in relief, but then clamped my mouth shut before I took a breath. Carlisle noticed how I tensed and said, "All of the blood has been cleared away, son. You're safe to breathe." Slowly, I drew in some air and only smelled the antiseptic medicine and Alice.

"Now, tell me what happened at the accident." I was about to tell him about how Alice had froze up at the park and Maria driving down the street when I heard a yell from behind the door next to us.

"What do you mean, 'It'll help me get better?' If you hadn't noticed lady, I'm in two freaking casts, my left arm is broken, and the doctor said I have a concussion! And you think drugging a child with pain medicine is alright??"

I smiled when I heard Alice's voice. She sounded a little weak, but other then that she seemed fine.

Carlisle chuckled and said, "She woke up about 2 minutes before you arrived. Go on in, she was asking for you. Well, more like demanding for you. I'll go inform the family that there'll be news when we get home." He walked away and I turned towards the door, gently knocking on it.

"Go away. I'm waiting for someone." Was the reply and I chuckled. I open the door a bit to poke my head around it and grinned at the girl on the bed in front of me. If I weren't so good at keeping my poker face up, I would've gasped in shock. She was bruised all over from head to toe. She also had a broken arm and leg, and an IV in her right hand.

"So does that mean I can't talk to you anymore?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood. I saw Alice brighten up a little, and she said, "Oh, Jasper, it's you. I thought you were another one of those idiotic nurses thinking they can tell me how to heal my own body." She glared at the nurse beside her bed, who only huffed and walked out of the room, but not before I heard her say, "Ungrateful little demon…" If only she knew the truth about Alice.

"So, how are you holding up?" I kept a reasonable distance from Alice, in case she was still angry at me for not protecting her sooner. But I don't feel any anger. In fact, I can hardly feel any emotions at all from her. It's as if her emotions were diluted and muddled. I could only make out a few things, such as relief, joy, and confusion.

Alice shrugged and said, "Okay, I guess. But it doesn't help that I don't know how I ended up in here in the first place." I stared at her while she looked around the room in wonder. "You mean you don't remember? Nothing at all?" I asked.

Alice shook her head and said, "No, I remember the car and everything. I just don't know how I wasn't able to see it sooner…" That last sentence was just a murmur, but I suppose she didn't think I could hear her. I frowned and sat at a chair by the door.

Alice suddenly looked up and said, "Do you think they'll get my parents in here?" I blinked and said, "Well, most likely. You'll need a parent or guardian to check you out of the hospital when you're ready to leave." I watched as Alice groaned and sank deeper into the bed. She must not a great connection with her parents.

"I don't like the fact that I have to rely on my parents to get me out of a hospital. I mean, I'll be turning 18 in a few months, why can't I just check myself out?" she admitted. I only shrugged and replied, "Don't ask me. I'm not a doctor."

Just then, the door opened to reveal Carlisle with a clipboard in hand, smiling at both Alice and I.

"Hello, Miss Brandon. How are you feeling? My name is Dr. Cullen." I saw Alice scrunch her face in confusion, then shock when she blurted out, "Oh! You're Jasper's adoptive father, right? I knew you looked familiar!" Carlisle chuckled, but then rushed to help Alice once she winced trying to sit up.

"Are you alright?" we both asked her. She was so tiny and fragile; I don't think I could handle it if she was in pain right now. Alice waved us off and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine. My back is just a little sore." Carlisle frowned and replied, "I'll get a nurse in here to give you some anesthetic for that."

Alice nearly screamed. "No! I don't need any anesthetic! I'm not going to go on letting everyone think that I'm some weak girl that can't take care of herself." I was just about to chuckle when my cellphone rang. I excused myself from the room and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jasper? It's Bella. Carlisle said that there was something that you needed to say?"

I sighed and said to Bella, "Yeah, there is. But wait until I get home, this isn't something that should be said via phone communication."

"You and your big vocabulary…" I could just imagine Bella rolling her eyes. "But hurry back, Edward said he wants to read your mind to finally figure out what's wrong."

I laughed and in the background, I could hear Edward saying, "Bella! Don't tell him! Great, now he's going to block his mind from me. I hope you're happy now." Bella replied with, "Does it really matter? You always get your way; let me have my fun too!"

Then I started gagging because I could clearly hear them making out on the phone. A few seconds of more kissing and I cleared my throat.

"Oops! Sorry, Jasper! I forgot you were still on." I rolled my eyes and said, "Well then, now that you're done playing Tonsil Hockey with Edward, can you please hang up so I can get home?"

"Mm-hmm… Whatever…" And now they're lying on the bed, there's clothes being rustled, and-

I snapped the phone shut with disgust. Sometimes, I really hated it when my family decides to go all PDA on me. It's bad enough that Emmett and Edward always pester me into finding a "mate," as they say, but when they start flaunting their relationships around, the atmosphere can get kind of… steamy. And then I start having the wrong thoughts about my sisters. And sometimes my brothers…

I shook my head before heading back into the room again. Alice was obediently letting Carlisle check her bandages while she watched the small TV in the corner. When she heard the door open, she turned off the TV and said, "If you have somewhere you need to go, you can leave. I don't want to feel like I'm keeping you hostage here."

I smiled a little but still stayed farther away from her before. If Carlisle took off any bandages, I'm not sure I would be able to handle being near her in case I lose it.

"I'm sorry to say that I do have to go. My family needs me at home soon, but I would hate to leave you here by yourself." I replied. Alice smiled. "Jasper, really. Just go. I can manage being in a hospital for a month or two. So go on to your family and leave this crippled girl to her peace." She joked. Though I could've sworn that I felt a hint of disappointment coming from her. Maybe I was mistaken because of the faint emotions.

"Well then Alice, if you're sure you're okay with me leaving-"

"Which I am." She interjected.

I continued. "Then I'll make my way home. Goodbye Alice." I said, walking towards the door. Alice raised her hand and waved. "Bye Jasper." I smiled once more and walked away.

**--+--**

**Okay, I know it may be short, but I was rushing a bit to make sure you guys got this chapter. Isn't it incredibly hot when Jasper thinks that Alice will hate him for not getting to her earlier?**

**I feel as though I'm not getting important details into this story. Like the fact that Jasper isn't completely freaking out over the fact that Maria is in Forks, and how Alice isn't completely freaked out over the fact that Jasper is visiting her while she's crippled. I REALLY need to know what you guys think about that!**

**Soooo… That's why reviews are needed at this very crucial point in my life. Because I'm not going to just think, "Oh, they must hate it if they don't review! I'll stop this story forever if I don't get reviews!!"**

**Lol, anyway, I also need to know how you guys would like to see Alice meeting the Cullen's and Hale's when they somehow meet her in the hospital after silently following Jasper (Because we all know how much Edward is good at stalking people.).**

**Hope you guys like this chapter! And please forgive me about the *cough* 3 months *cough***

**Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hmmm… I noticed that people only review when they get to the last chapter to tell the author to UPDATE! But it's alright, I'm happy even if you guys review to just say "Hi!"**

**Really, if you have nothing to say about the story, just put at least a little, "What's up?" in your comments. I feel lonely without the support of you all. *sob***

**Anyway, I'd like to make many dedications this chapter. But there are so many that I'll just say…**

"**ALOHA!!"**

**Random outburst, sorry. I feel really in the mood for pineapples right now. But that has nothing to do with Hawaii, does it? Hmm… Oh well.**

**You know, I think that writing fanfictions like this is really good for your brain. Like, you know, the worrying over if someone already has a story like this, the hope that readers will like it, the anxiety that no one will review, and the frustration that you can't think of a great chapter after putting up one of the most AMAZING CHAPTERS EVER!! (Not that I have. Cause I'm just about to get to the good part of this!)**

**As always, I've never in my life owned Twilight, and never shall I EVER own it in the future. Sucks, huh?**

**--+--**

**--+--**

**Alice's POV**

All around me were nurses and doctors, who either kept asking me questions about the accident or touching my already painful body parts.

"Miss Brandon, can you tell me exactly how the driver reacted when you were hit?" a scrawny doctor asked me.

"Well, I really don't know, seeing as how I was unconscious once the car had made contact…" I muttered while the doctor frowned at me. "Well…" he continued. "Did you know that you were going to be hit at that time? Could someone be after you?"

I felt my heartbeat quicken at his mention. Of course I knew that I was going to be hit. Luckily, my vision had warned me soon enough for me to move a little to the side so I wouldn't have been hit dead on, instantly killing me. I nearly shuddered at the thought of not having my visions to protect me.

"Well, no one really talks to me that much, so I doubt that someone is after me." I said. "And how could I have known that I was going to be hit? I'm not psychic, you know!" I chuckled nervously at my joke. If only they knew.

After about a few more seconds that seemed more like hours, the many doctors and nurses left, all but one.

"Here you go sweetie." She said as she began to take my IV bag and drop some liquid into it. "This will help with the pain, help you get better. It's Valium."

Okay, I may not be a major in medical things, but I was damn smart enough to know that Valium was a very powerful drug that reduces pain, makes the user feel "on top of the world," and makes the user blab anything that comes to mind. And if I just so happen to see Jasper while I'm still drugged, then I might let slip that he is God's gift to women.

So instead of waiting for the medicine to be poured in, I said, "What do you mean, 'It'll help me get better?' If you hadn't noticed lady, I'm in two freaking casts, my left arm is broken, and the doctor said I have a concussion! And you think drugging a child with pain medicine is alright??"

The nurse just gave me this really dirty look, but I ignored it. I was still waiting for Jasper to come, _if_ he was coming at all. I doubt he would though, since I'm really not all that special, and he must have other things more important to do besides visit a crippled girl in his spare time.

There was a knock at the door, and I suspected it to be another doctor. "Go away." I said. "I'm waiting for someone." The person on the other side chuckled and opened the door anyway. I was surprised to see Jasper's head poke around it instead of anyone else's.

"So does that mean I can't talk to you anymore?" he teased, and I instantly brightened up. I have to admit, I was defiantly happier to see Jasper here, but the nurse still standing by me was dampening my mood. "Oh, Jasper, it's you. I thought you were another one of those idiotic nurses thinking they can tell me how to heal my own body." I said and glared at the nurse beside me, but she only huffed and walked out of the room, but not before I heard her say, "Ungrateful little demon…" Ha. If only she knew.

"So," Jasper started. "How are you holding up?" He stayed near the doors, as if he needed- or _wanted_- to be somewhere else then here. As he was looking at me, his face seemed to frown a little, and he cocked his head to the side in confusion. I shrugged and said, "Okay, I guess. But it doesn't help that I don't know how I ended up in here in the first place."

I could feel Jasper's eyes on me, so I made intent on looking around the room as if I hadn't noticed it before. Then Jasper said, "You mean you don't remember? Nothing at all?"

He's probably referring to when I was nearly run over. I just shook my head and said, "No, I remember the car and everything." I murmured, too low for him to hear, "I just don't know how I wasn't able to see it sooner…"

Jasper only frowned and sat down in a chair next to the door.

I wonder how long I'll be in here. One, maybe two months? Would it be painful when my bones heal? Would I have to go back to my parents when I get out? But I couldn't not after when I got home today. Not after I had-

A thought suddenly came to me. I looked at Jasper and said, "Do you think they'll get my parents in here?" Jasper blinked in surprise and said, "Well, most likely. You'll need a parent or guardian to check you out of the hospital when you're ready to leave."

I groaned in frustration and tried to make the bed swallow me whole. They won't come. They'll just tell someone to keep me here forever, and the only way I'll be able to leave is when I turn 18, and that isn't until December. **(I'm totally making up a birthday for her. If any of you know her actually birthday, then please tell me!)**

"I don't like the fact that I have to rely on my parents to get me out of a hospital. I mean, I'll be turning 18 in a few months, why can't I just check myself out?" Jasper shrugged and said, "Don't ask me. I'm not a doctor."

Before I had time to make a snappy comeback, the door opened and revealed a handsome doctor, probably in his late 20's, and with the most amazing golden eyes I've ever seen, besides Jasper's. Now that I think about it, he seemed to have the same eye color as Jasper, but Jasper's was a little darker. I wonder why.

They both also have really pale skin, and there were dark circles under both of their eyes, like bruises. Weird… They seemed too much alike. But that's probably my overactive imagination again, silly me.

"Hello, Miss Brandon. How are you feeling? My name is Dr. Cullen." The man said. I scrunched my face for a moment, wondering where I have heard that name before when I came to a realization. "Oh! You're Jasper's adoptive father, right? I knew you looked familiar!" Dr. Cullen chuckled, but then rushed to help me once I winced trying to sit up.

"Are you alright?" they both asked me. I just waved them off and said, "I'm fine, I'm fine. My back is just a little sore." Dr. Cullen frowned and replied, "I'll get a nurse in here to give you some anesthetic for that."

I nearly screamed. "No! I don't need any anesthetic! I'm not going to go on letting everyone think that I'm some weak girl that can't take care of herself." Just then, a phone rang. I realized that it was Jasper's, and he quickly excused himself to answer it, looking almost eager to. That might be his girlfriend, I guess. I sighed.

"Everything alright, Miss Brandon?" Dr. Cullen asked. I nodded and said, Yeah, I'm fine already. It's just that I'm so… surprised, I guess, that this had happened to me. It seems like nothing when you hear about it on the news, yet when it happens to you, it feels like you could die any minute now." I sighed again.

Dr. Cullen nodded and said, "I understand. Most of my patients have trouble coming to the conclusion that they were injured, let alone in danger. I'm going to check your bandages now, to make sure nothing is wrong, alright?" I nodded my head and, to focus on something rather then the sight of my blood and/or broken bones, I switched on the tiny TV in the corner.

Ugh, on nearly every channel was a show about relationship problems, whether it is friends or family. I thought back to my parents and sister. I suppose that we have relationship problems. I nearly snorted at my thought. Of _course_ we have problems. Anyone with the IQ of a Chihuahua could see that.

Right when I was about to cut off the TV, Jasper came back into the room. He looked worried, and had this distant look on his face. I shut off the TV and said to him, "If you have somewhere you need to go, you can leave. I don't want to feel like I'm keeping you hostage here."

Jasper smiled a little but didn't come any closer then before. "I'm sorry to say that I do have to go. My family needs me at home soon, but I would hate to leave you here by yourself." he said. I forced a smile that seemed real. "Jasper, really. Just go. I can manage being in a hospital for a month or two. So go on to your family and leave this crippled girl to her peace." I joked. Though I was disappointed that he was leaving, his family needed him elsewhere.

"Well then Alice, if you're sure you're okay with me leaving-"

"Which I am." I cut him off.

He continued. "Then I'll make my way home. Goodbye Alice." he said, walking towards the door. I raised non-injured hand and waved. "Bye Jasper." He smiled once more at me, and walked away.

**--+--**

**--+--**

**Unknown POV**

I've been watching her for about 3 months now. I noticed that she had an unusual amount of brain power. So I decided, why not make her my companion? She would certainly provide me a good excuse to get closer to _him_.

As I watched her, I planned my attack. She would go to school, just like any other day. While she went to the library, I would sneak in through the window, covering her mouth so her screams would be muffled. I'd then drag her to a secluded part of the forest, bit her, and make her join me.

But that was before I knew that _he_ was here. _Him_, the one who abandoned me to care after thousands of newborn vampires, after I promoted him to the highest ranking I could manage without him getting cocky, he just up and left me.

Had I known before, I would have immediately changed the girl, and set her loose on him. But now my plans have all skyrocketed out of control thanks to the girl's idiotic mother. The girl met him, and they actually became _friends_! He shouldn't be able to make friends with the way he used to be. So I had to take the girl out of the picture, make it seem like an innocent hit and run accident. But the girl somehow managed to come out alive. As if my plans didn't already work.

Now that _he_ is in the picture, befriending my experiment, I'll have to act quickly. Remembering what it was like, with him commanding my army of newborns, I know exactly how to handle him.

My revenge on him will be slow and painful, as my name is Maria.

**--+--**

**--+--**

**DONE! Gosh, you guys have no idea how hard it was to try and get on the computer. It's been raining and thunder storming for days down here in Georgia. So my PC was being slow and unreasonable, and whenever I had the time to get on, my mom somehow found an excuse to kick me off!**

**I REALLY need to know how you guys would like to see Alice meeting the Cullen's and Hale's when they somehow meet her in the hospital after silently following Jasper (Because we all know how much Edward is good at stalking people.). Please tell me how you'd like to see that!**

**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm starting to see a few flaws I might have made in my previous chapters, but I can't change them now, so…**

**Oh yeah, remember to go to my profile and vote on my poll! The outcome of this story is in your hands, readers, and you have the power to decide what happens!!**

**So, anyway, read, enjoy, review, and all that jazz.**

**Peace, love, and Taco Bell.**


	7. Chapter 7 AN

Okay I have to make this quick. My PC crashed so now I'm typing the chapters on my iPod Touch, yet it won't let me upload onto FanFiction, which sucks, so now I have to type the chapters, send them to my email, WAIT UNTIL I CAN GET ONTO A COMPUTER AND UPLOAD YTHE STUPID THING!!!! Gosh, I hate technology…

So, until I can get on a computer for more than 4 minutes, (since I'm grounded and can get into MAJOR trouble right now…) I'll be… not here… But I just have a few questions right now before I go.

First, do you want Alice and Sherry becoming better friends in the future? You know, ending things on a good note?

Do you think Alice's parents should get into a freak accident and die? Would you want the Cullens adopting Alice after said parents die?

I'd also like to know your ideas on how Alice should find out about Jasper and the rest being vampires. If you'd be so kind as to review.

I'm thinking of making Alice French, or maybe Russian. Should I? I've been wanting to make a scene where Alice is pissed off and yelling at either a confused Jasper or an angry Jacob (Cause Jake WILL appear later on in the story.) in another language. Tell me your ideas on what she should be. Hell, she can be Japanese for all I care!

Peace, love, and Ranch flavored Doritos,

AlexisS


	8. Chapter 8

**I am SO sorry!! My computer is still crashed, and I've been begging my mom to take me to the public library so I can get this up to you guys! This time, it really ISN'T my fault!! So in your reviews, (HINT) you can start yelling at my mom about how long this took. :D**

**OMG you guys are the best! You leave such awesome reviews! I never realized how much writers enjoy reviews until I started getting them!**

_**Jasperbrunettepixiie**_**, OMG I loved your review so much! Your ideas were spectacular (Yes, just like that movie that no one really watched) and I'm going to use them!! You weren't annoying at all, and I would love to hear from you again! Ahh, you may be one of the coolest people out there!**

**And goodness gracious, I got to meet Laurent and Caius from new moon (BTW, who saw it? Who LOVED it? ;D) They are sooo funny, it was amazing!! Ahh, I'm star struck!!**

**Twilight belongs to me as much as I'm married to Jasper. So yeah, I don't own it, nor am I married to an official Sex God… poopie…**

**--+--**

**Jasper's POV**

**--+--**

The minute I made it to the house, Esme rushed out and wrapped me in a motherly hug.

The rest of my family piled out and stood to the side as I tried to peel my mother off of me.

"Jasper! I was so worried! You're not hurt, are you? Everything okay?" Esme fussed over me as I chuckled. "Well, seeing as the only way to hurt me is by dismembering my body parts and burning the pieces, then I take it that I'm fine."

Esme finally released me from her death grip and took a step back. "Carlisle called and said that your newest client was nearly run over. She's alright, isn't she? He also said that there was something important you have to tell us?" Of course Esme would worry over someone she's never met before.

"She's fine, Esme. She's able to hold up her own for awhile, and she looked okay when I saw her." I smiled at that thought. I snapped back to reality in time to hear Emmett speak.

"Well?" Emmett coaxed. "Are you going to tell us what's wrong?"

It took me a moment to realize that he was talking about Maria. It took me another moment to realize that Edward had just read my mind.

"What?" he hissed. I nodded grimly at him while he fumed. I saw Bella place her hand on his arm, trying to calm him down.

I turned to the rest of the family. "It's Maria. She's here, in Forks." Although no one gasped at this information, I could feel their shock, worry, and anger. Bella, being the kind hearted girl we all love, suggested that we go inside to talk about this. Despite the fact that we would never grow tired of standing, the cozy interior and warm air seemed to calm everyone's nerves, for most of the matter.

Everyone took their respective seats, with me claiming the single recliner. I began to tell them my view of what happened at the park this evening, and when I finished, I gauged their reactions to this turn of events.

Emmett's eyes were wide in shock, and his jaw was slack, while Rosalie looked… worried? Well, that's a first. Esme looked as if she would cry if she could, and her motherly instincts kicked in when I mentioned Alice's cuts and broken bones. She felt as if one of her own children were in that accident.

Edward was another matter. Although he is extremely worried about Alice and the appearance of Maria, he is also happy that it wasn't Bella that this had happened to. He nearly lost Bella when she was almost hit by a car in her human years.

Bella was the most concerned. I could feel her remembering the times when she was in danger, whether it was the almost car crash or the nomad vampire trying to track and kill her. She was feeling nostalgic, but in Alice's place.

I thought back to the park. How, out of the entire number of humans surrounding me, had Maria managed to single out Alice and hit her? It could have been by coincidence that I had met Alice that same day, and her being struck by the one person I hate, but what was Maria thinking? If only I could read minds like Edward, or he was with me at the time.

But… Could it have been coincidence? Maria doesn't just randomly come to where people live, attacking random humans. But I haven't seen her in over 200 years. How would I know what habits she picked up from then to now? But out of all of this thinking, I've come to one possible conclusion.

Maria wants Alice for a reason.

The arrival of Carlisle made us jump, and that's saying something coming from a family of vampires. Esme stood up to let her mate enter, and Carlisle strode into the room. I figured that he would have been at the hospital longer, tending to Alice's wounds. Seeing my perplexed expression, Carlisle explained. "I was able to come home earlier, out of gratitude from the nurses, since I was able to get Alice to take her medicine, assuring her that it wouldn't, in the slightest, poison her."

The tense mood lightened as everyone laughed. As Carlisle sat down, I retold him of the events. Then I voiced my theory about Maria and Alice, ignoring everyone's shocked emotions. This time, I thought of how many times Maria could have been watching Alice from afar, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

Carlisle nodded. "It's possible that Alice could be of some use to Maria. We took a few X-rays to make sure she didn't have a cracked skull, and found that she using an enormous amount of brain power, similar to Edward, Bella, and your brains, Jasper. That usually leads to cancer though…" he broke off when he saw my horrified expression. But not to worry; She's perfectly healthy, well, despite her current condition."

I sighed in relief. "But, to the matter at hand, it is certain that Maria would want Alice for her own personal gain. But the question is; what?"

We were all silent for awhile, mulling over the possibilities to why such a sick and demented creature would want sweet and innocent Alice. I shook my head at my thoughts. I've been thinking the strangest things about Alice these past few hours. Sweet and innocent? Why am I thinking of her so intensely?

Oh, but of course I am! She was nearly killed right before my eyes! That's enough reason for me to worry and feel protective over her.

Suddenly, Edward spoke up. "Emmett that may be the smartest thing you've ever thought." I looked at Emmett to find a look of intense concentration on his face.

"Don't hurt yourself, Em." I teased.

"Jasper, didn't you say before that Maria changes people who she thinks would have… potential, I guess? Like Edward's mind reading, Bella's shield, and your empathy?"

I blinked in surprise and wondered who the hell was this and what did he do with the real Emmett. That truly was one of the most intelligent things that has ever passed through his mouth.

Carlisle nodded. "That was a very accurate theory, Emmett. It's very likely that this is what Maria would want." he stood up, and paced, something that I knew meant that he was aggravated. "Alice is very much in danger now. She shouldn't be left alone for one minute, let alone the time we're spending here, discussing this matter. We're going to have to start following Alice, making sure that she isn't being tracked by Maria or her partners."

"Each of you is going to have to plan when you would be on 'patrol'. We'll discuss this later on, when one of us has found something on Maria's plans."

Carlisle then excused himself to his study, with Esme quietly following behind him. I took that as our time to depart, with each couple going to their respective rooms. I climbed the winding staircase to my lone bedroom and plopped myself on the black leather couch after grabbing my favorite novel.

This is going to be hard; though I hadn't smelled Alice's scent deeply, I'm sure that I'll go crazy with hunger. Although, everyone smells good to me, so either way, I'll be stupid to stay around Alice for too long.

Arg, why must my immortal life be in such turmoil? Is it not bad enough that I have to live (no pun intended) as a monster?

I suppose that there's no way around this situation. I'll have to deal with it one way or another. So for the time being, I'll read my book, waiting for the sun to rise, and the chance to make that small girl in the hospital bed smile once more.

**--+--**

**Okay, I just made myself "Awwwwww" at what I just wrote. I'm such a pansy...**

**Any who, WHO FREAKING LOVED NEW MOON??? Dear God, I was swooning all throughout the movie!! And Jacob, oh Jacob, he was AMAZING!!! Haha, my friends got sick of me and my obsessive-ness :D**

**Okay, I'm going to do this cute little FanFic game called The Lyrics Game!! All you have to do is guess the name of the song and the artist to the lyrics that I will post below. And, since this is the first time I'm doing this, the first person to get the correct answers gets to add their own character!! Whether they be human, vampire, werewolf, or a random stranger that accidently brushes against Alice or the Cullens/Hales, then so be it! But only the first person who gets it right can do it. So here are the lyrics:**

_**"You'll play the love, and baby, I'll play the lead,**_

_**So strike a pose and fake a smile, you're comin' with me.**_

_**I'll strum my guitar, cause girl I know how you are;**_

_**You're just a little bit camera shy, but you're still a star!"**_

**Can you guess it? Can you, can you, can you?? Lol, please leave a review anyway!**

**Peace, love, and Nacho flavored Doritos,**

**AlexisS**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lol, whenever I give prizes, you guys just can't seem to review any faster, huh? :D Ah, but I love you anyway, even if you're trifling little demons -cough-**

Wow, I had received one of the most interesting reviews ever! It was from monko25, and girl you made me laugh! You can ask my brother, he'd probably say, "Who are you and how did you make my sis fall out of her chair laughing?? Teach me you techniques!!" lol it was pretty epic. Or should I say frasom? :)

I'm making this special dedication to Seth'sONLYIMPRINT, Jasperbrunettepixiie, and monko25 one, for being the second, third, and fourth people to review about the little lyrics thingie last chapter, (BTW, DaisyInTheField won that) and two, for being awesome (Oh yeah, I said it!). I was so sad to know that I could only put in one extra character in here. If I could, I would've just told everyone to add one! Lol.

Well, I've been neglecting Alice for awhile, so let's just go over to her POV for a bit, shall we? And be happy that this was up earlier than expected; my grandma left to go shopping, so I took the opportunity to type on her laptop! (Why she has a laptop when she doesn't even know how to text confuses me...) Knowing GranGran, she's going to take about 16 minutes deciding whether or not she should get some more milk, forget, walk around for 10 minutes, and then go back to her dilemma.

(P.S. I have a new story I'm working on :D I'll tell you about it at the bottom, and please tell me if you think it's readable! And yes, I'll continue to work on this as well as the new fic lmao)

I own Twilight. No, seriously, Steph Meyer signed the rights to Twilight over to me. Yeah, and I also own chicken. Of course.  


**Alice POV  
**

Okay, let's get one thing straight. I'm currently in the hospital with broken and bruised bones, someone tried to run me over, and oh yeah, I just met the guy that will possibly BITE me in the future!

Did I get everything correct? All accurate? Okay, just checking.

Now, how to deal with this... Fetish, should I say... Of Jasper's? I mean, he obviously likes to go around biting people, but that's no excuse if he suddenly bites ME. Maybe he should get a therapist. Do therapist have their own therapists? After listening to the stories kids these days tell them, I'm sure that they'd need a little help as well.

Wait! I need to be thinking of the vision! I can't wander off into loopy land while I'm targeted by a very weird, very attractive, guy! Focus, Alice!

Well, if I can recall right, I was in a type of meadow. It was so beautiful; I can't help but fall victim to its natural charm.

And while I was admiring its beauty, Jasper had just seemed to appear right before my eyes. He was still his gorgeous self, but he was much more gentle and relaxed. It was as if he could trust me with his deepest secrets. And the look he gave me! I just couldn't stop thinking about it! The emotions swirling in his eyes, those light, golden eyes, were so intense, and they were directed to me, of all people! How could someone like Jasper look at me like that? It's just not logical!

But of course, I can't forget about when we embraced. I don't know about him, but I pretty much enjoyed that part, even if it didn't really happen. Yet.

The feeling of his long, muscled arms wrapped around my tiny waist was absolutely enchanting. And I'm certain that I can recall a hard, coldness to his tall frame. Well, he could be rock hard because he works out; I wouldn't mind seeing him shirtless while bench pressing a few weights, although I probably would've jumped him the minute I saw him without a shirt.

But there's no logical reason for him to be ice cold like that. From what I remember wearing in the vision, it was only probably mid-fall, or early spring. That's nothing to get so frigid over. Jasper certainly is a weird one...

But to the matter at hand... He bit me! He freaking bit me! Ugh, why am I so worked up over this?? Maybe it's just a game that we play. Or maybe it was a type of inside joke that we share, and we were just playing it out. Yeah, that's got to be it. Nothing to worry about now, Alice.

"Ugh... All this thinking gave me a headache..."

I reached my good arm over to grab the glass of water sitting on the table next to me. As I raised the glass to my lips, a familiar, numbing feeling came over me.

"No! No, no, no, please not now!"

I didn't have enough time to set the water back down, so I (reluctantly) fell into the vision. This was, as the last, picture perfect. Everything was clear and vivid: it was like my brain had HD installed in it.

_I was standing in a beautiful house, surrounded by none other than Jasper and his family. Everyone was grinning at me, and when I looked back at Jasper, he had a familiar looking suitcase in his hand._

"I'll just take this up to your new room, Alice."

Wait... What? My new room? But this wasn't my house, it's way too beautiful to be anywhere I lived! What are you talking about, gorgeous male?

I watched as Jasper walked up the staircase and disappeared around a corner. I turned to the remaining family and felt myself smile.

"Well, thanks for having me, I guess." I said. The mom, Esme I think, smiled at me and came over to hug me. "Oh, we're so happy that you're here, Alice. We hope you enjoy your time with us." Suddenly, Jasper was back downstairs, and he came up next to me after Esme released me.

"Well, Alice," he said in his Southern drawl. "Welcome to the Cullen household."  
  
I snapped out of my vision as I felt a coldness dripping on my lap. I looked down to find my hand slacked, with the glass of water pouring onto me. I groaned and tried to shove the blankets off of me with one hand and a foot. Let's just say that it was unsuccessful with my broken arm twisted behind my back. Painful to the max, actually.

"Um... Help me! Please!" I called out to no one in particular, hoping someone would take pity on me and straighten me out. Soon.

Eventually, a nurse passed by and heard my feeble cries, so she came to help me out, putting extra pain meds in my IV when she finished. My eyes drooped as the medication kicked in. I guess I could sleep for a little while. I'll think about my vision later.

--+--

I woke up to a bright light in my face. I'm sure I never had my bedside lamp glued to my ceiling, and I never turn the main light on. Then I remembered where I was and how I got here. Ugh, the hospital. It practically reeked of Death.

I sat up, trying to stop my head from spinning, and looked around. Who was sitting in that chair? Was it really-

"Hello, Alice."

I blinked in shock when I saw my father sitting next to me. What was he doing here? Did Mom know that he was visiting me? Did she even know I was in the hospital? Did she even care?

As if reading my mind, he said, "Your mother knows I'm here. She's outside, waiting for me in the car." He didn't have to say the next part. I already knew the real reason.

She didn't want to look at her freak daughter.

"I wanted to," Dad cleared his throat and, for a minute, he looked embarrassed. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I heard about the car accident, and was told which room you were staying in." I nodded, not trusting myself to speak in case I ruined this rare moment.

"Well? Are you okay?" he finally asked. I took a minute to look at myself; I had some pretty nasty bruises, but they were nothing to the usual ones I would've gotten at home. Dad must have been thinking the same thing when he said, "Well, the bruises don't look too bad. They'll fade in a couple of days."

"Yeah, I know. But other than the broken bones, I'm fine, I guess..." It felt awkward talking to him like this. The most communication that we exchanged over the past few years was just "Good mornings and Good nights."

"I just want you to know that the hospital bills are taken care of. There's nothing to worry about now. I'm sure they'll take care of you here." Dad looked at the chart at the foot of my bed and nodded.

"Carlisle Cullen, huh? He's a good man, one of the best. If something were to happen to your mother and I, I'd want you to go to someone like him." I stared at my father. What did he mean by that? Did he realize that I had a vision of the Cullen's household just last night?

He just went on. "I'm aware of how tired you are of your mother, Mary Alice. I promise you, that when I go home today, you won't have to deal with her anymore. Do you understand me?" I just nodded again. Did he finally crack under all this pressure? Maybe he's the one that needs a therapist.

Dad only sighed, and did something I never expected: he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. I jumped, not knowing how to respond to that, but he didn't give me a chance; Dad was already out of the room, walking back to the living Hell I call Mom.

--+--

At night, I sometimes hear a voice outside of my window. I don't know who they are, but apparently, they know me. I could faintly hear talking, and my name would be included at times, including Jasper. Whenever I wobble over to the window in my casts, I would only see the dark landscape of Forks. Other times, I would see a flash of brown or blonde weaving through the trees.

The funny thing was, I never felt afraid. I had this feeling of safety and peace, though I was worried about whoever was outside at this time of night. Most nights, I would open the window, with difficulty, and whisper into the darkness, "You can come inside if you're cold. I know you won't hurt me." And it's true; I know they won't hurt me, or they would do it already.

I would fall asleep with the cool breeze caressing my body, and a voice whispering my name, just as softly as the wind.

"Alice..."

--+--

**So? How do you like this chapter? Jasper will visit her next chappie, so don't worry :)**

Anywho, I have a question, friends! I'm writing another Twilight story, this time Bella/Edward, and I want to know if you think it'll be good. Here's the summary:

Bella is the new girl in school (typical), and when Edward meets her, he finds out that she is the reincarnation of his first love Annabelle!! What happens when Edward tries to swoon Bella only to find that she's not exactly as she was before?

Ahh, the story is actually better than the summary. And when Edward meets Bella, he already knows that he's in love with her, he's only waiting for Bella to realize her feelings. So should I post it? I'm also thinking of doing a little mini fic about how Carlisle and Esme met and started to fall in love. They both are so adorable :)

Happy Belated **Thanksgiving**** (Lol, I had my whole family over for dinner, and my 4 yr old twin cousins thought it would be a great idea to stuff my pillows with paint. Let's just say that my hair is now neon orange)**

AlexisS


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the insanely short chapter! I'm really rushing so I can get these up to you guys faster than normal, or give you guys a Christmas chapter! Luckily, I'm getting a laptop in about 2 months, so around that time, expect more chapters in days rather than weeks, or months, since I'll be able to type and nothing else, heehee.**

**I'm trying to do a new writing style now! Try to see if you notice something new about the way Jasper speaks, because I'm trying to sound smart and logical enough to get him, you know? Tell me what you think if you spot it out! :)**

**I really can't be bothered with dedications this chappie, so I'm just going to get on with it…**

**On with the story!**

**Jasper POV**

It's been 4 days since I last visited Alice. Of course, I've been keeping watch outside of her window, making sure that she wouldn't be in any danger, and occasionally, she would open her window to give me inside access. I disapproved her actions; how did she know that we wouldn't hurt her? She really needed to be more careful with her everyday life.

Whenever Alice granted me the chance to jump inside her hospital room, I would take great care as to not wake her up, silently moving the chair next to her bed to see her clearly. On the second day, I learned that Alice talked in her sleep! I was highly surprised when she muttered my name.

"Jasper…?" she breathed.

Was it normal for someone's body to react a certain way when your name is spoken? Surely one wouldn't sit straighter then before (Not that I needed it, of course) or smile a little. I'll have to ask Edward about this later.

"Mmhmm… Where are you?"

I frowned a bit at her unconscious question. It's true that I haven't spent much time here, but I never realized that Alice _wanted_ to see me. Does she ever voice her desires? Does Carlisle know that she wants me here, was he not telling me? But that's absurd; Carlisle always wants the best for his patients, he wouldn't keep something, or one, from them.

I decided to ease Alice's worry. "I'm right here, Alice." I whispered in her ear, too low for her to wake up from. I felt unexpected joy when Alice smiled into her pillow and relaxed her shoulders. There it was again, those reactions I've been getting.

I watched over Alice's sleeping form for hours until the sun came up, forcing me to retreat from her room. I went home to change, and then decided to visit Alice before she became too anxious. I was worried though; what if I waited too long to see her, and she wanted me to leave? Would I be able to handle it?

"Oh, stop being a baby and go see her already." I turned to glare at Edward, who just so happened to pass by and invade my mind. _Again_.

"It's not like I don't try. You're just screaming your thoughts at me. I doubt she'll reject you for being 'busy.'" I sighed, knowing that he was right, and ignoring his, "I'm always right." I shouldn't waste precious time worrying, when I could see Alice. My weird thoughts reminded me to ask Edward about these strange feelings I've been having lately. Edward, reading my thoughts like a nosy teenage girl, just grinned and said, "There's nothing to worry about, older brother. You'll find out what your feelings mean in no time. Though I hope you find out before it's too late."

I nearly growled at my younger brother. Must he be so cryptic? He already reads minds, so can't he once help me out? "Not really." I rolled my eyes. I should have known.

Before Edward had the chance to make another annoying remark, I ran out of the house, and all the way to the hospital. If she asks how I got here, I'll just say that I had received a ride from Carlisle.

I slowed down as I neared Alice's room, listening in satisfaction to her steady heartbeat. That means she's well! I gently knocked on her door, smiling when I heard a soft, "Come in." I pushed open the thick wooden door and smiled even wider. I would have to show her that I meant no harm in my absence.

"Hello there, Alice." I said. I reveled in the way Alice's face broke out into the biggest grin I've ever seen, while she said, "Jasper! It's been so long, I thought you had gone away or something!" I rolled my eyes playfully at her statement. "Oh, really? It's only been 4 days and you already think I had disappeared?" I felt the need to tease her, wanting to see the blush that haunts almost all of my thoughts. I was a masochist, I know. The way my throat burned at her intoxicating scent gave me a surprising satisfaction.

True to my thoughts, Alice's cheeks lit up to a lovely pink undertone, highlighting her pale face.

"N-no! I was just… worried, you know? What if I never saw you again?" Alice then clamped her mouth shut, as if she said too much, too late. Hmm? What did she mean by that? I pretended to shrug it off, not wanting to further make her blush. There was only so much I can handle.

"Well, none of that matters; I'll be here for as long as you want me here." Was it just me, or did I hear a double meaning in my words? Did I intend something without even consciously knowing it? Why do I feel these things? I nearly groaned in front of the pixie. What's the point in being an empath if you can't even figure out your _own_ feelings?

Apparently, Alice didn't seem to notice anything different, because she smiled shyly and ducked her head, hiding her face from my view. "Well, just so you know, I'll always need you here…" she murmured. I'm glad my heart couldn't beat faster, for Alice would have heard it from miles away. My cold, dead stone of a heart seemed to warm at her sentence. How can such a small girl hold such importance in my life? I really must check into this… this _yearning_, I should say, towards Alice. I just can't seem to figure it out!

I sat down in the chair I had moved in the night. Did she notice it wasn't there before?

"I'm sorry I wasn't here these past few days." I apologized. "I've been really busy helping my family with some decorating that Esme was going through. She needed me to be there and help with the higher places." I'm not lying, technically. Esme _did_ need help since the accident, but that wasn't the reason I was staying away. I honestly couldn't figure out why I kept my distance.

I became slightly nervous when Alice's eyes narrowed a fraction, hoping beyond hope that she didn't catch my fib. But luck was on my side as she visibly relaxed, and we began to talk like usual. We had never gotten to have another "session", so I decided to take the chance to get to know her a bit more. I learned that in her spare time, she sometimes sang, and in return, I told her that I played the acoustic guitar. She made me promise to play for her one day. I happily obliged.

I also learned that when she wasn't shopping, designing, or singing, she played harmless pranks on her older sister, something I think Emmett would appreciate. I couldn't blame her though; her sister was surely… something, if not nothing. I can still recall the lustful waves coming from her when she met me that first day. I barely repressed a shudder.

When the nurse came in to give Alice her pain medication, I knew that soon she would doze off, leaving me to watch her sleep.

"Alice, I know from experience that you're going to fall asleep, so why don't you go ahead right now?" I suggested. Stubborn as always, she refused.

"No, I'm alright. I'll be able to make it for an hour or so." She retorted, but even I could tell that it took her a great amount of strength to say that. So, I sent her some calming, drowsy waves toward her, watching proudly as my powers took their toll on her. Soon enough, Alice was curled up asleep, muttering my name in her dreams. I smiled, patting her head gently, and walked out of the room, intent on seeing her again when she awoke next morning.

**Notice how I always leave the chapter at Jasper either walking away from Alice, or him wanting to see her again? Ugh, I need to work on my writing some more…**

**So, as I said before, I'm getting a laptop soon, so when I do, I'll break into it by writing even more chapters than before! That doesn't mean you won't get any more chapters until then, so keep expecting me to spam your inboxes with notifications! Lol :D**

**I really need to know when you think Alice should move into the Cullen household! I'm going crazy thinking of this! Should she go next chapter, or wait a few? It's killing me! So, you know, review and tell me your thoughts!**

**I have to go give the laptop back to GranGran now, so byebye, lovely readers!!**

**AlexisS**


	11. Chapter 11

**This, like the last chapter, was rushed quite a bit, so bear with me, please!**

**What, I only get a couple of reviews now? And I thought you guys liked my story!! Boohoo! :) Nah, I still love you guys!**

**Erg, FanFiction is being a butt with me, so whenever I try to make a little thingie to separate where the AN's are and the story, it just disappears when I upload it! Work on it, FanFic crew!**

**This chapter is for my finally completing my finals and Christmas break already here! Whoo, I'm SO ready for this, I'm practically bouncing in anticipation! Bring it on!**

**Here's a harmless little story recommendation for you guys: Bella Hale by JulesSC. It is so good, I'm not even playing. And the writer hasn't updated in like SO long, so I'm telling you guys to go read it, love it, and demand that girl to update or we'll all either find her/hold her hostage, or explode with the wait. And I promise that you guys will absolutely love that story by the end. Just... GOD!! Lol**

**Twilight, I own not. Talk like Master Yoda, I must. **

**Alice POV**

I awoke the next day to find the chair that Jasper was occupying empty. I reminded myself that he also had a life and shouldn't be worrying over me. That calmed some of my nerves. But only some. I switched on the tiny TV, happy to know that the news of my near death was over, and listened to the current news; I had been deprived of the outside world for a few days, what with thinking of Jasper and all.

Okay, I admit it: I have a tiny crush on Jasper. Oh, who am I kidding, I have a _HUGE_ crush on him! The way his hair falls over his eyes, and the lanky, easy-going way his body moves is enough to give any girl the jitters! And his _voice_! I swear, sometimes it seems as though he's trying to kill me with that heavenly voice.

Alright, Alice. Snap out of it, or before you know it, someone is going to walk in on you drooling on yourself.

I was told later on that in about 2 weeks, if I cooperated and took all of my meds, I would be able to leave! So, naturally, the thought made me ansty, eagerly awaiting my release. Since Dad already took care of the bills, all I needed was to be signed out and I'll finally be free from this place! Though I'd rather not have to have someone sign me out; I'm perfectly capable of writing, thank you very much. Maybe after I can leave, Jasper would have the time to visit me? Well, perhaps not, he probably wants to spend his time with someone else besides me, like his girlfriend or something.

That thought made my stomach churn. I don't think I'll be able to handle it if Jasper told me that he had a girlfriend. Then I'll get all lovesick, and by that, I mean sick of love and anything that regards to it. Just thinking of Jasper cuddling up with some other girl made my sight go green with envy. She's beautiful, that's for sure. Way prettier then me, and I'm just a mess.

I sighed, and tried to shake off my morbid thoughts. There's nothing to get so worked up over, there's always the possibility that he didn't have a girlfriend, though how couldn't he; it's obvious that he's gorgeous, and can get any girl he wanted.

This "trying to stop thinking of Jasper" really wasn't working, and I shut off the TV in disgust, just staring at the ceiling for a few hours.

I don't know when, but I must have dozed off during my staring. I blinked to the harsh florecent lighting and groggily sat up, rubbing my eyes with my fist. I'm sure I looked like a little kid, and it didn't help that I was as tiny as one, but I didn't care; there wasn't anyone I was trying to impress, not that I could, so what did that mean to me? Nothing, that's what. But I spoke too soon when I glanced at the chair next to me and yelped.

"The 'wide grin while they wake up' always works!" he laughed. I stared in astonishment as he chortled to himself, occasionally slapping his knee in amusement. I blinked and, when he finally calmed down enough to speak, said, "I'm happy to have amused you, but... can you tell me who you are and why you're scaring the crap out of me?"

The man grinned, showing cute dimples on each cheek, and I was immediately reminded of someone. But who...?

"Sorry, kid. The name's Emmett. I'm Jasper's big brother. I'm sure he's told you all about me?" It finally clicked, and I also grinned, but shook me head at him.

"Nope, not a word about you. Though I remember him saying something about beating an idiotic brother of his in wrestling." As I thought, Emmett pouted, and whined at me.

"What?? But I'm not idiotic! And he's lying, he can't beat me 'cause of my strength, or Edward 'cause of his mind re-"

Before Emmett had the chance to finish what he was saying, the door to my room burst open. I jumped in shock and stared at my new visitors. One was Jasper and the other three I could easily distinguish.

"Emmett! Hey, what are you doing, big bro?" Bella asked. For some reason, she looked nervous, and kept sending Emmett warning glances. Emmett's eyes widened a bit, and he cleared his throat before responding. "Err... Well I was just telling Alice here about Jasper's inability to beat me in wrestling." He turned back to me.

"In case you didn't understand, he can't beat me." I smiled at him and said, "Yeah, I kinda realized that. But what were you going to say earlier? You didn't get to finish it...?" I trailed off, waiting for him to complete his unfinished sentence.

Emmett dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "Oh, that? Yeah, it's nothing, really." I raised an eyebrow, clearly not convinced, but decided that whatever it was, it certainly wasn't any of my business. Instead, I turned to everyone else.

"Well... Hello, everyone..." I murmured shyly. I hope my hair wasn't its usual mess today. I would be highly embarrassed to learn that my first impression was very, well, UNimpressionable.

Bella walked toward me- I envied her grace; why can't I walk like that??- and took my hand. I shivered slightly at her cold touch, but didn't retreat.

"Alice, it's so nice to meet you, though I wish it weren't under such awful circumstances. Jasper's told us alot about you." I blushed heavily at her words, and glared at a sheepish Jasper.

"What have you told them??" I whispered harshly. I had hoped that they wouldn't hear me, but to no avail; everyone chuckled- or giggled in the girls' case- while Jasper rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Nothing, really! I just told them that I had met you a few days ago, said a little about yourself, and that's it! I swear!" Seeing a flustered Jasper is one of the most amusing things ever. I recommend trying it. I mock glared at him, letting him know that he was forgiven, and said to Bella, "It's nice to meet you too. I'm sorry we haven't gotten to speak much in school. I'm, well, I'm terribly shy..." I ducked my head to avoid the stares. But Bella only squeezed my hand, and said, " It's alright. I'm pretty shy myself, actually." I smiled in appreciation and turned to the remaining Cullens/Hales.

"It's nice to meet all of you."

A stunning blonde came over this time, and I vaguely remembered her name being Rosalie, as she gripped my other hand, despite it being in a cast. "It's nice to meet you as well, Alice. I'm Rosalie, but please, call me Rose." I smiled at Rosalie- Oops, I mean Rose- and thought, Wow, she's a really nice person. Her looks make all females in a fifty-foot radius drop dead with envy and low self-esteem, but underneath that I could tell that she was really sweet. How nice.

"If you haven't noticed yet, I'm dating this idiot of a guy." She pointed a perfectly manicured finger at Emmett, who grinned and winked at Rose. They were a perfect match, Emmett being big and goofy, while Rosalie was tall and sophisticated. Opposites do attract, apparently.

The one I already knew as Edward stepped up.

"And you probably already know me. But for the sake of an introduction, I'm Edward." Edward raised his hand in a wave, and I did too, accidentally bringing Bella's hand up as well, seeing as she was still holding my hand. My hand was slowly going numb from the coldness, but I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I know who you are. It doesn't help that I have a few classes sitting next to girls that think you're "God's gift to women.'" Edward looked embarrassed, but didn't blush like I usually did. Unusual...

Bella huffed, and grabbed onto Edward with her free hand. "Mine." she said, making us all laugh. I turned to Jasper, still on a luaghing high.

"And who are you, handsome stranger?" I got out between giggles. I froze, finally realizing what I said, and blushed the darkest shade of red known to man. And woman. **(Hey, I'm only a LITTLE feminist when it comes to things like that. Why does it have to be men only? Damn sexist pigs... Lol) **The others tensed a bit when I did, but relaxed and grinned at my humiliating outburst. I can't believe that I admitted that I thought Jasper was handsome! What could be worse then that??

Jasper only smiled and said, "I'm Jasper. And you must be the beautiful Alice." If possible, I blushed even more, probably looking a lot like a tomato by now. Me, beautiful? Please.

"I think you need to see an orthodontist. Something seems to be wrong with your eyesight." I chuckled nervously. Jasper shook his head. "Impossible." I cocked my head in confusion. Did he mean his eyesight, or my nonexistent beauty? Such a confusing man, he was.

"So," he continued as if nothing happened, oh, say 5 seconds ago. "I hear that you'll be released in 2 weeks." he grinned, sending my heart into a frenzy. "Congragulations!" I nodded to him, not trusting my voice around his beautiful presence.

"You'll have to visit us sometime soon, alright?" Bella asked me, smiling widely from ear to ear. She seemed actually genuine, so I agreed to her plan, knowing that I would never take them to my place. That would be too traumatic. But did they know that I had a vision of their home? Should I act surprised to see it, or nonchalant? Look at me, wondering how to react to a house, for goodness sake! I'm pathetic!

Everyone talked to me about mindless things, someone always filling the silence with events that happened in their time together. I had the feeling that they edited some parts though, making it seem less then what it really was. This family is odd, to be honest. But I like them.

When visiting hours were over, they all bid me a sad farewell, promising to come by again tomorrow. I know not to wait for them until afternoon; they still had school, no matter what they said. So I waved to them, watching as they left down the hallway, and snuggled down into the covers to dream.

**(So, here's a little somethin' somethin' for you guys: an inside look to Alice's first nightmare! At least the first since the accident. Enjoy!) **

_I covered my ears at the ear-splitting screech; what could possibly make such a noise? I whipped my head up and was met with two ruby red eyes, glaring at me from behind a window. I saw its nails slowly scratching the glass, leaving thin scars along the clear window, and shuddered. The sound sent a chill down my spine. _

_I stared back at the red eyes, defiantly challenging it to come and get me, then regretted it; the window was torn from the wall, leaving a gaping hole there, while a woman jumped in with stealth-like quickness. _

_Her long dark hair swung low on her back, her beautiful face twisted into a sweet, feral smile. She walked toward me, her worn and tattered clothes clinging to her body, her muscles rippling with coiled strength. The intensity in her eyes was frightening, and I knew that this would be my last moment alive. But I wasn't afraid of her. I would go down with a fight. _

_I walked toward her in a dream-like state, never taking my eyes off of her. Seeing my confident appearance, the woman's smile widened, and I faltered. Her teeth gleamed blue-white in the darkness. Before I had the chance to run in terror, she lunged, pinning me to the opposite wall. My broken bones screamed in pain, and I let out a small whimper; the pain was that bad. The ice coldness of her skin seeped through my thin clothes, a cold burning. _

_The woman leaned toward me, and said in a whisper, "You'll finally join me. So stay away from Jasper." I let out a scream, going louder and louder when her mouth widened and her teeth tore through my skin, while a raging fire raced through my veins. The woman dropped my on the floor and I writhed in agony, begging for it to end, begging to just die already._

_That damned woman just laughed at me and said, "Sorry, sweetie. This isn't something you just stumble into. You're in this for life. Have a nice 3 days in hell!" She jumped back out of the hole, leaving me to slowly burn to my death. _

I jumped awake, clutching my chest as I heaved in despair. I didn't realize I was crying until the salty drops landed on my arm, but that only made me sob harder. My heartbeat quickened immensely when a pair of cold strong arms encircled my waist holding me to their chest. I struggled against the arms, but let myself go limp in defeat. This was probably just another dream, so what chance did I have against them? One hand left my waist to move up toward my head, pressing me closer to them.

"Shh, Alice. It's alright now, you're okay... Please don't cry, darlin', please." This voice sounded suspiciously like Jasper, and I relaxed insantly in this person's grasp. Assuming this was my dream version of Jasper, I didn't hesitate to wrap my own arms around him, crying into his shirt. Jasper just kept whispering in my ear, telling me that everything would be okay.

Eventually, my sobs quieted down, and I could feel my eyelids droop in exhaustion. Jasper laid me back on my bed, and got up to leave until I latched onto his shirt.

"Don't go!" I pleaded. After my first nightmare alone with that woman, I don't think I'll be able to be alone for the second time. Jasper paused for a minute, and I feared that he would say no, then climbed into the small bed with me. He picked me up and laid me on his chest, and I'm sure that if I were awake, I'd be blushing like there was no tomorrow. But seeing as this was only a dream, I snuggled into his chest, still clutching his shirt.

Jasper hesitantly put his arms around me, making sure I didn't fall off, and I sighed. This felt amazing.

After only a few minutes, my dreamself drifted off into a black oblivion. The last thing I thought was this:

_"What a wonderful dream..."_

**So, I kinda liked this chapter! Alice finally got acquanted with the rest of the fam, and Jasper slept with her (WINK WINK)! It just sucks that Alice thought it was a dream and probably won't remember this in the morning. I know, sad, right? Lol, but it's essential that she doesn't remember! **

**I'm so glad my finals are over and Christmas break is finally here! That means making chapters like there's no tomorrow, which means you guys are happy!**

**So, how did you guys like this chappie? I'm pretty happy, seeing as I finished this chappie today (Dec. 17) which is also Talk With A British Accent Day. So I've been prancing around my house saying, "Well, then, I've completed my chapter for the day, now I'll go have some fish and chips! Goodbye, mum!" in a pretty accurate British accent. It's funny 'cause I'm annoying my family, and 'cause I'm allergic to fish (and all seafood including shellfish, ugh) my throat became all closed up, I was rushed to the hospital, and now I'm typing this while sitting in the hospital room. I feel like Alice, so now I'm incrediblely happy!!! :D**

**Lol, but don't worry. I won't use the excuse of having an allergic reaction to put off writing more chaps. But now, I have the excuse of staying in my bed and getting whatever I want. So we all win! :)**

**Anyway, please review and all that lovely junk, and that'll make me type faster!!**

**AlexisS**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: HUGE A/N BELOW!! YOU WERE WARNED**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone! I'm so happy everyone liked the last chapter! So far, it's my favorite, but I can't wait to write more scenes like Alice's second-dream-that-was-actually-real-life thing! (P.S. We're almost to 100 reviews, guys! 90 already! Please be nice and give me my 100th review? -pout-)**

**Thank you Anonymous person for showing me my error! Last chapter I had accidentally put orthodontist instead of optometrist. I didn't mean dentists, it was just a slip of the tongue, or should I say slip of the keyboard? :)**

**Hey!! Can you guys say Happy Birthday to my big sis, Nicole? She just turned 20 (Haha, Limbo Land; Not a teenager anymore, but can't drink anything alcoholic!) today (Well, Friday), and I promised her that I'll get a bunch of people to wish her a Happy Birthday! So please be nice to my sis??**

**Story recommendation for the chapter!! Today's story is Welcome to Drama Academy by twilightluver001. It's so so good, and the sequel, Welcome to the Real World, is just as good as the first! Man, I love reading all these great stories and stuff! So, go read it, you n00bs! It's good! Lol**

**Okay, I HAVE to put two more story recom- let's call them SR's okay?- up here! They are When We Were Young by Fall Down Again Bella, and You've Kept Me Waiting by Mandi1 (at least I think those are the authors...). That last one is an Alice/Jasper story about how they met in the diner and their life finding the Cullens! It's good! And When We Were Young is so cute and adorable and I love it so you should too!**

**Okay, there's nothing left to say, so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I don't own Twilight. Stop mentioning it, gosh!**

**--+--**

**Alice POV**

Tomorrow is the day I get released from the hospital. For the past 2 weeks, the Cullens and Hales have been coming to visit me, each day even more fun than the last, but they all knew that I was eagerly waiting for the time to come where I would walk (limp/wobble) out of these doors. Though I was pretty upset when they told me that I was to be wheel chaired out of the doors. That just ruins the effects of my freedom.

I bounced around, not too much in case I hurt myself, and waited for everyone to come back from the cafeteria. Jasper and his family came around noon, saying that they skipped lunch to see me. I quickly told them that I don't want to see their faces unless they are munching on some food when they walk in. Emmett looked pretty frightened, by what, I'm not sure.

I smiled when I saw them return, nodding at each of them when they showed me their muffins. Rosalie, Bella, and Edward ate theirs pretty quickly, but Jasper and Emmett just held theirs in their hands, looking at it like it might bite them. Rosalie nudged Emmett and, after throwing me a pleading look, bit down into his. What's gotten him so rallied up? Surely muffins aren't that bad.

"I hate hospital food..." Emmett muttered darkly, and I laughed at his sour expression. I turned to Jasper, waiting for him to eat his, but he shook his head.

"I already ate downstairs, Alice. I brought this for you. You must be hungry, right?" Jasper handed the muffin to me and I blushed, quietly thanking him then gulped down the delicious morsel. I have never loved hospital food more than I have now.

After I finished, Bella and Edward handed me some assignments and homework that I've missed, and I grudgingly thanked them, making them laugh.

The time came when they all had to leave, the girls giving me hugs and the boys patting my head or hand. Emmett's meaty glove of a hand came down on my head, ruffling my hair, and I nearly sank into the bed before he pulled away, laughing joyously. Oversized bear...

Jasper stayed behind a little, and I smiled up at him, wondering what he was doing here still. Jasper smiled back at me, making my heart beat erratically, and said, "I'll be here in the morning when you get released, Alice. I want to see your face when you see the sky again." I laughed along with him.

"Alright, I'll expect to see you there." We waved at each other, and when the door was closed, I laid back down in the bed, sleep overcoming me once more.

_The same room, the same woman, the same evil smile playing across her lips. I shivered in fear. She has been in all of my dreams now, since that very first nightmare. No matter what I did, I could never get away from her fierce red eyes, always watching me and calculating my every move. _

_"I thought you'd never go to sleep. Having fun with Jasper?" she asked, her voice as sweet as candy. Only I knew the anger hiding in her words. I shook my head, hoping she wouldn't bring Jasper into this horror. But luck had abandoned me when from out of nowhere, Jasper was standing beside the woman. My breath hitched when she reached out, her pale fingers curling around his throat. No, I silently begged. Not Jasper. _

_I reached a shaking hand out to him, not wanting to see any of it, but too afraid to look away. The woman grinned, her teeth glistening with any unknown substance, when all of a sudden, she twisted her wrist, sending Jasper's head flying across the room to land in my lap. I screamed and screamed until my throat scratched from exhaustion, but even then that couldn't stop the cries that came. _

_I tried moving away from the head, only to find it as heavy as a rock, unable to be removed from my lap. His golden eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling, were lifeless and dull, and that only made it seem more real. I hadn't noticed the woman standing above me until she spoke. _

_"Well? How do you like my trick? Don't worry, soon enough, you'll be the next to go. Only this time, the consequences are eternal." She leaned down and gripped my arm, hauling me off of my bed, while Jasper's head bounced off my lap and into the shadows. His body had mysteriously disappeared._

_I knew what was coming, she did this every night. I went limp in her arms and she bent her mouth to the hollow of my neck. She opened her mouth and-_

I awoke gasping for breath, like always. I shivered, then paused, waiting for my second dream to kick in. In these dreams, Jasper would always appear, holding me and telling me that it was only a nightmare. My mind has made it into a reoccurring thing, every night I would "wake up" with Jasper by my side. He kept away any bad images.

Soon enough, those cold arms wrapped around me, and I relaxed at his touch. Who knew a fake Jasper could calm me as much as the real one. I have it bad.

"I'm here, Alice. I won't let anything hurt you. It's alright, darlin', it's alright." My heart jumps every time he calls me darlin' and I leaned against him. If I couldn't do it in real life, then damn it, I'll make do with this. I nodded to let him know that I trusted him, and he put me back on the bed, with him underneath.

This has become a nightly ritual for us. Though I'm sure I'm controlling my dreams to do this, it still makes me smile in the mornings to know that it happened.

I snuggled into his cold chest and sighed in content. There's nothing better than sleeping here with Jasper. And it all feels so real, as well! So vivid, so clear. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I was having another vision.

Dream-Jasper gently rocked me to sleep, and I smiled at my knight.

**--+--**

**Jasper POV**

**--+--**

It was my turn to watch Alice tonight. Nothing had been unusual about her or her surroundings, and I was getting restless. Without the comfort of watching Alice from right next to her, this could be a very boring thing to do. I pity guards who do this all day, every day.

I sighed, and started throwing pebbles out into the dense forest, knowing that I wouldn't get caught. I never thought the day would come when I actually wanted someone's company to keep me busy.

Actually, I only want Alice's company right now, to talk about our many favorite things, but it would be extremely rude to wake her up now, no doubt she would question my appearance at the hospital. She nearly always had her eyes peeled, sometimes looking so intently at me that I fear she has found out my dark secret. Entirely too perceptive.

I looked up when I heard Alice tossing in her bed. Was she alright? Surely her broken bones must be in pain. I decided to give her the pain medication used in her IV. I knew where the nurses kept it, so I scaled the hospital wall and, ever so silently, opened the window and crept inside. I looked at Alice to see if she had awoken, but continued on when I heard her deep breathing.

I grabbed the meds and injected it into her IV, watching it drip down the tube and into her hand. That should do it. I was just about to leave when I heard Alice moan in the dark, her breathing coming out fast and frantic. I walked over, curious as to why she would make such a noise, and frowned. There was a pained look on her face, and she thrashed around, knocking her cast into my leg, making it ricochet off my rock solid body, and onto her bed.

I crouched in front of her, unsure of what to do, when she started screaming, very loud. In a hurry, I put my hand on her mouth to muffle her screams and to make sure that no one would come checking on her. She continued screaming, writhing in pain, and my heart died all over again. How can someone like Alice be in this much turmoil? It's just not right! I winced when I felt her extreme pain. It seems that I'm only able to feel her emotions when they are flooding her every other feelings.

Eventually, her screams quieted down, and I hesitantly took my hand off of her mouth, waiting for it to begin again. Her breathing was still uneven, and I moved away, when she jumped awake, clutching her chest and frantically looking around. I realized she was crying when I heard her break off into a fit of tears.

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to calm her down, yet I doubt my powers would help much in this situation, so I took the next alternative. Without thinking of my actions, I moved toward Alice and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, supporting her against me. She started to push me away, but I held on to her, refusing to let go. I moved her head and gently pressed it against my chest, and she collapsed in my arms.

"Shh, Alice. It's alright now, you're okay... Please don't cry, darlin', please." I whispered to her. I don't know what possessed me to call her darlin', but she didn't say anything, so I let it go. Alice threw her frail arms around me and cried into my chest, but I didn't mind; as long as she was happy, I'll let her cry on me.

Her sobs slowed down till there wasn't a sound left in the room besides her breathing. I shifted and laid her back on her bed, ready to leave again when she latched onto my shirt, declining me from departing.

"Don't go!" she pleaded. She looked honestly scared, and if it weren't such terrible timing, I would have chuckled at her childish fear of abandonment. Children hate it when left alone to their nightmares, and it seems that Alice is no different.

I debated whether this was a good idea or not, wondering what Carlisle would think if he saw this, then agreed. Who could refuse her anything?

I climbed into the tiny cotton bed and settled Alice on top of me, smiling when she once again put her arms around me. I did the same, then wondered why I had agreed to this. I was never to lay in a females bed without her permission, and Alice didn't really say, "Jasper, please stay in this bed along with me." I was no more than a pervert, but Alice didn't want me to leave, and it didn't seem as though she would let go of my shirt, so I acted without thinking. Again.

Alice's breathing soon evened out, and she fell asleep right on my chest. Just before drifting off completely, I heard her murmur, "What a wonderful dream..." Did she really think that this was a dream? Could she not tell the difference between sleep and reality? I won't dulge on it any longer, seeing as Alice really needs her rest.

I stared at her sleeping face, watching as her lips parted and she sighed. I felt something warm in my stomach and, uncomfortably, below my waistline. I squirmed a bit and grimaced when Alice moved with me. I need to get from under her, lest I do something to her that I'll regret in the morning.

I picked her up again, slowly sliding from the bed, and sat her back down, unconsciously letting my eyes roam her body. She really was small, nearly microscopic compared to my tall frame. But despite her tiny figure, she was still very attractive. She wasn't too thin, and her lovely pale skin contrasted nicely with her black hair, which splayed across the pillow, a dark halo around her head.

Her hand fisted into the sheets, and she smiled, whispering my name. I, too, smiled, and leaned in closely to get a better look at her.

Up close, she was even more beautiful, if possible. Her long, dark lashes brushed lightly across her pink cheeks, her nose a perfect downward slope, ending in a cute button nose, and her lips were evenly matched, pink, and very inviting. I found myself moving closer to her, invading her personal space. I quickly caught myself and leaned away again.

What were these thoughts of mine? I mean, Alice's beauty was apparent in all ways possible, but does that mean I should be describing it in such detail? I'm so confused, it's kind of scary. I've never thought of someone that way, and now that my mind is spewing these insane things, I feel like I'm falling down a long tunnel, never ending, and forever about... Alice.

If I have to go through this any longer, I might explode. And I don't suppose that would be a good thing either.

I continued watching Alice, and left when I heard Emmett outside, ready for his shift. He enjoyed being here, trying not to laugh whenever Alice sleep talked about something completely random. Which was most of the time, besides her saying my name.

I jumped out the window, landing on the balls of my feet, and grinned at Emmett. "Happy guarding." I joked, and we laughed at the absurdity of the situation; Vampires were actually protecting a human girl. I turned back to Emmett, remembering one last thing.

"Em? If Alice starts to have a nightmare again, try to calm her down, alright?" I asked him. Emmett raised his eyebrows, but nodded at my request. I waved to him and ran back home.

_"I can't wait until tomorrow." _ I thought. And for once, I actually meant it.

**--+--**

**So, so, so?? Who liked it? I know I said that Alice wouldn't remember her dreams, but I lied. I know, I know, I'm horrible. But then again, I lie about alot of things, so who cares? :D**

**Right, so I really, really want to get passed 100 reviews! And only you guys can give it to me! Unless by some miracle, I'm able to magically make you guys review for me. -tries- Nope, still can't do it.**

**Whoa, this is the fastest I've EVER updated, isn't it? I'm pretty proud of myself right now.**

**So... Ugh, there's nothing exciting going on in my life... Nothing to do, no one to talk to, and boring as HECK! Why don't you guys, I don't know, ask me questions, or something? Anything you want, it could be completely random and pointless, like, "Why is toothpaste called toothpaste? Why not mouthglue?" or something like that.**

**I need a life, and I had made a mental note to try answering some reviews, so ask me something so I can actually have a reason to get out of bed this Xmas break. :)**

**Next chapter will be VERY small, just another look at Maria's POV. So don't yell at me when you see such a short chapter!**

**Byebye, guys!!**

**AlexisS**


	13. Chapter 13

**Linrusli, you are the 100th reviewer!!! We finally did it, guys, 100 reviews and more! Let's do a happy dance!**

**Okay, so Merry Christmas, people! And if you don't celebrate Xmas, then Happy Hanukah, Kwanzaa, Easter, and Fourth of July! :) Did everyone enjoy their holidays? I received a cute purple hat, and I love it dearly XD**

**So, I said last chapter that this would be a very short Maria POV, so don't expect much. Even though it's the time for giving, I'm not really that keen on wearing my fingers to the bone. So be happy that you got this instead. DaisyInTheField, here is the first mention of your character! Hope the small info is good!**

**Nothing left to say, so ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**--+--**

**Maria POV**

Every time my companions try to get closer to the girl, we are always interceded by those annoying Cullens. As far as I know, they haven't seen _him_ yet, but that doesn't mean _he_ isn't there. Sometimes, I find myself moving toward where I hear _him_ keeping watch, but I would remember my plan, and run away before _he_ detects me.

Maybe I should try saying the name. _Jasper_. There, that wasn't so bad, was it? No harm done, but only the gaping hole in my chest as proof of my pain and betrayal. I didn't know I could feel this hurt, feel all this anger towards him, yet after he left, my emotions went out of control without his calm powers. And another left, claiming that she couldn't stay here without Jasper! She was my "nurse", caring for the ones who were injured in battle, or handling the newborns with their bloodlust. So that was two very important members of my army, gone.

My anger rose, and I crushed a boulder. I shouldn't let the newest guards to see my so unfocused. I was their leader, and I had finally managed to convince them that _this_ was the way to go, that _this_ was what their purpose on this world is for. And with their current one-track minds, that was a very hard feat to accomplish.

There was one newborn though, Tyler, who was more important than the rest. He helped me with my current plan, safely getting me into that girl's dreams. This was very useful, and for the past few days, I've been visiting the girl, and "changing" her. It's not real, obviously, but that was the only flaw in his powers. That, and he can only do it for one week, then he's out for a month or two.

Damn it. This is harder than I thought it would be. The others must have realized that I wanted the girl, so now they're protecting her to the max. But why should they? She's just a puny, harmless human. What was one girl going to do to destroy their "family"? I still shudder at that wretched term.

The latest dream was my personal best, if I do say so myself. I don't think the girl knew she was talking aloud during it, but she let me know that she feared of Jasper's death. Naturally, I did that one thing. I never heard a louder scream than ever! I don't think I'll be able to top that.

I straightened up when my patrol returned. They informed me that nothing has been going on lately, only stopping to feed for a bit. I approved of that; how else are they supposed to keep their strength up?

The sun came up after a while, leaving me to my thoughts. They were _all_ going to pay. One way, or another.

**--+--**

**I told you that it was short. I wanted to give you guys a Christmas chapter, but I'm on such a writer's block that it's not even funny. I'm surprised that this was even like this. I was forcing words out of my brain and it was… Awful. Just plain awful.**

**So, I want you guys to review, like always. But not just any reviews! UH-MAY-ZEENG REE-VYEWS! So be nice!**

**AlexisS**

**(P.S. Are there any **_**guys**_** that read my fic? I know that there are a bunch of females, but what guys read this, if any? Just wondering, you know?)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, hello, hellooooo! (Ha, Series of Unfortunate Events thing! Who remembers?)**

**Here's another chapter for you, and I have to say, I kinda like this one. Alice is finally getting out of the hospital and I'm using a really great scene idea from **_**lilmaher**_**! That was a great idea, and I hope you don't mind my using it?**

**I forgot to dedicate chapters a bit ago! One, for **_**Jaspersbrunettepixiie**_** 'cause your stories are just "da bomb"! (Sorry I didn't review. I hate reviewing, yet I'm such a hypocrite to have them for my stories. ^_^" And I can't think of any songs except maybe… Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato? But that's not happy is it… Ahh, I'm rambling, sorry!) Two, for **_**eeyore-ft-tigger**_** for threatening to throw chickens at me. That was pretty epic. :D**

**I don't know why, but FanFiction is putting my stories up, like, 9 hours after I post it! I don't know if it's just me, or the rest of you are experiencing this glitch, but it's annoying when I want to give you guys a chapter a certain day… Like for this chapter and the last, it was typed and finished on Dec. 25****th****, yet I bet you the posting time is around 4 in the morning.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I don't own Twilight. Sigh.**

**--+--**

**Alice POV**

Today is the day I get out of the hospital. They said at 8 at night, one of my parents would be here to sign me out, and that nearly killed my freedom buzz. But right now, I was sitting straight up in my bed, with Dr. Cullen on my left, Jasper on my right, and the rest of his family surrounding the bed.

I've become really close friends with everyone, and I couldn't be happier. They were the closest people that I considered my friends. Possibly even best friends.

I started hyperventilating when the clock said 7:57. What if no one showed up to bail me out? Would I be stuck here for a few more months? I don't think I can handle it if I was here even _longer_!

I need to calm down. I'm sure someone will come and get me. Right?

I jumped a bit when there was a knock on the door. Everyone grinned at me, and I smiled back warily. This is it. Dr. Cullen and Jasper helped me into the wheel chair, though I could walk perfectly; well, as perfectly as I could with an ankle brace on. **(I changed Alice's leg cast to an ankle brace, for movement purposes.)** The whole family whispered their happiness at my escape from Hell #2, and I smiled, watching as the door in front of me was opened.

Wow… everything looked so _bright_ out here! Despite the fake fluorescent lighting, I never noticed how dark the other room was, and since I haven't been anywhere else except the attached restroom, I never had a chance to come outside. But it was totally worth it!

I stared in awe at the clean, white walls. You'd think this was the first time I've ever been let out. Jasper chuckled at my expression.

"You look somewhat like a fish, Alice. Your eyes are bugging out and your mouth is wide open." He mimicked my expression, and I poked my tongue at him before staring straight ahead. I could see the entrance; my freedom is just a few feet away!

I sighed a bit when I saw my father standing there; signing what I assumed was my release forms. At least it wasn't Sherry, her being 18- and a legal guardian- already, or Mom. And I doubt she would've come to the hospital sober.

Dad nodded at us as I was wheeled into sight. "I just finished with the papers. All it needs is your signature, Dr. Cullen." He handed the pen to Dr. Cullen and he signed as well, swiping his hand in a flourish at the end. I could barely contain my smile at this. They just signed the official record of my stay here, but now I'm OUT!

Bella and Rosalie came in front of me. "Try to take it easy, alright? Don't stress yourself, and take the pain medication, okay?" Bella said. I nodded, and Rosalie spoke up.

"Don't… Try not to walk around by yourself at night. It's… definitely not safe for a pretty girl like you." She smiled, a little sadly, but then patted my hand and stood back next to Emmett, who patted my head. "Don't fall into an ocean or anything; it won't be as fun with you not around." I grinned at him and said, "Alright, Emmett. Just don't kill any, I don't know, _bears_ while I'm not here. You might make them extinct." I'm not sure if the Cullens and Hales were the hunting type, but I had to make sure, you know? Emmett laughed his booming laugh. "The girl knows me so well! And I mean _really_ well!" Jasper glared at his brother, but smiled at me next. My heart skipped a few beats, leaving me breathless, and I stared up at him. _Gorgeous, amazing, so out of your league!_ My mind was screaming these things at me while we were looking at each other.

"Have a… suitable stay when you get home, Alice." We shared a meaningful look with each other. He was the only one who knew that I would most definitely _not_ have a "suitable stay" at my house. Oh _please_, can that _sound_ anymore pathetic? I think not.

I gestured for Jasper to lean closer, and he did, a confused look on his face. His face turned from confusion to surprise when I leaned closer and hugged him, putting all my strength in it. Jasper gently hugged me back, and I smiled into his shoulder.

"Thanks, Jasper. For everything." I whispered. He helped me vent out all of my anger and frustration; he deserves more than a simple "Thank you," but this was all I could give him. Jasper chuckled softly, and we broke apart, only for Jasper to give me a quick kiss on the cheek, his cold lips brushing softly across my heated skin.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa! What was _that?? My eyes widened at Jasper and my breath hitched in my throat, but he only smiled at me.

"See you, Alice." He waved, as Dad came behind me and pushed me toward the entrance doors. I turned in the wheel chair and stared openly at Jasper, his family snickering and giving me thumbs up. At least they find this amusing…

Still staring, I waved to them. "Later…" I muttered, not knowing if they heard me. I turned back around, holding my hand to my still burning cheek, and smiled.

**--+--**

The ride home was mostly quiet, both Dad and I not knowing what to say. What do you say after 10 years worth of dislike? _"Oh, I know we had our differences, but I'd appreciate it if we could end everything on a better note. I love you, Daddy!"_ Yeah, right. I'm sure _that_ would blow over well.

The welcome home was less than comforting. I wobbled in, and who was staggering there, drunk from all the booze lying around the house? Mom. What a welcoming gift! **(Bleh.)**

I tried going around her, hoping she was just a bit too much off her rocker to recognize me, but to no avail; Mom gripped my arm with the strength of an ape- and the breath of one- and squeezed, hard.

"An where do you think yer goin?" she slurred. I mumbled something about my room, but she didn't let go. Instead, she got right in my face.

"Well cause of you, ya lil _bitch_," she spat, I cringed away from her, and I could barely hear Dad trying to calm her down. "We had to pay fer those expensive bills! Isn't your damn, fucked up mind _enough_ to pay fer??" she threw my onto the wooden banister connected to the stairs. My back felt like pure agony was running through me, and I sucked in a haggard breath.

I stood up, tired of all this mess that I'm in. "No, Mom." I said. My anger was boiling, and I needed some way to express myself. "This _isn't_ my fault. If you had cared enough about me, none of this would have happened at all!" My voice was getting louder and louder, rage masking it until I was practically screaming it to the world.

"None of this is _any_ of my fault! Sure, I'm the one with the wacked up mind, and I have visions, but you know what? Maybe, just _maybe_ all of our lives would be fine if you were _there_ for me! Not once did you decide to ask me if my day was okay, or if I wanted something! You _never_ think of anyone but yourself!"

During my whole revelation, Mom and Dad were just staring at me, too shocked to say anything. I didn't give them a chance to talk; once I finished, I ran out of the house as fast as I could. Mom regained her drunken composure, and I heard her screaming behind me.

"_Bitch!_ Don't you ever come back here again, ya hear me? Why don't you just _die_ already, slut! Good riddance!" Her words held no meaning to me this time, I just ran for as long as I could, which wasn't that long on my brace.

I slowed down, trying in vain to catch my breath. I looked around, not really knowing my surroundings, and felt a sudden sense of dread wash over me. _Stupid, stupid!_ Why did I have to run out of the house at night?? And now I don't know where I am! Great, just great…

Well, no use just standing around, right? I shivered a bit in the cold air, glad that I didn't take off my jacket earlier, and began walking. Now that I think about it, didn't Rosalie specifically tell me not to walk around alone at night? And here I was, disregarding what she told me. So, jacket clutched tight around me, I began walking, my broken bones aching, and my back feeling like a thousand shards of glass were shredding through me. Not something I'd enjoy in my life.

I wandered a bit, turning down random alleys and corners, but stopped when I saw a group of older looking men staring at me. I lowered my head, and quickly strode to another sidewalk, only to look back and find 2 of the 4 men following me. This isn't good…

Hoping to lead them off track, I ducked into a dark alley, hoping my long dark hair would conceal me in the night. That didn't work either. The other 2 men were standing there, like they were waiting for me. _Trapped_. They weren't just following me; they were herding me here. I stopped in the middle of the alley, suddenly aware of how spacious it was, and gulped. Rosalie was right, it _wasn't_ safe outside.

"Come on, sweetheart, why'd you stop?" one of them called. The others laughed at this, each holding a beer in their hands. I shuddered at that, more than the situation. I knew from experience that alcohol only led to worse things.

"We don't want any trouble," another man, this one clearly the leader, walked up behind me, his free hand running through my hair. "Now do we? Just play along, alright?" The other men closed in, and I felt the main guy fist my hair, pulling out some strands. I cried out in pain and sunk to me knees, but they just laughed again, one pulling out a pocket knife. He circled around me before bringing the knife down close to my neck, the cool metal pressing uncomfortably against my throat. When I gulped, I could feel the sharp blade too close for comfort.

"Now, stay still, or this pretty hair of yours is gone, you hear?" I nodded, too afraid to speak, as I was hauled to my feet, and pushed to the wall. _Please, don't let them hurt me_, I silently prayed. I'm not very big on religion, but now seemed like a good time to let the Big Man Upstairs know that I like living as much as the next girl.

I really don't want to end like this. I'd always thought that somewhere along my high school year, I'd decide to go to college, later getting a job and kick starting my career. But that just went down the drain now. Everything I wanted to ever do with my life, wasted. I didn't know I was trembling until the leader shook me by my hair, pulling out more strands.

"Hey, we said stay still! That's it!" I panicked when he raised the knife, throwing my hands up in the air, but dropping them when I felt me head get lighter. The soft falling of my hair around me was the only thing I saw, and when I turned my head to look for the always long pieces, I was met by a shoulder length jagged cut. My hair. _My_ hair. My _hair_. Gone. Just like he said.

"If you move again, it won't be something that can grow back next time." He said. I believed him; he kept the hair threat, why wouldn't he keep this one?

A harsh, blinding light was then seen in the large area, and I blinked against it. The men released me, and I staggered back, shielding my eyes from the glare. The engine revved, and I heard a familiar voice shout, "Alice! Get in! _Now_!" Reacting a bit faster than I thought I could, I ran around the still confused and scared men, and straight into the car. I looked at the driver, not really surprised when I saw Jasper sitting there, tense and murder written on his face.

Jasper quickly put the gear shift in reverse, spinning around and driving away. I buckled in; my safety is something I'm not taking for granted ever again.

"Are you alright?" Jasper finally asked after a few seconds of silence. His voice was taut, his anger only portrayed by his posture and jerking movement when he steered. I nodded, but seeing as he couldn't see me, spoke.

"Yeah. Are… Are _you_ alright?" I hesitantly asked. Jasper's lips twisted into a bitter smile. "Of course not. And how can you ask me that, when _you_ were very nearly-" he stopped then, and changed direction of the conversation. "Didn't Rosalie tell you not to walk around at night? And by yourself, too, Alice! Are you _trying_ to kill yourself?" His tone made me depressed. I never thought Jasper would be this disappointed in me.

"Well, seeing as that car didn't do me in, I thought I'd finish the job…" I muttered, staring blankly out of the window. I heard Jasper sigh, and he said, "Alice… Alice, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I was just worried about you. How do you expect me to act when I see you in that alley, almost…" he trailed off, but his comment reminded me of something.

"Wait… Jasper, _how_ did you find me back there? Did you know where I was? Were you _following_ me?" I asked. That was a very pleasant thought, no matter how weird it sounded. No one would deny the fact that they would be pleased if a gorgeous, young man was following them. _I'm_ not complaining. Jasper's jaw muscles tensed, and he opened his mouth.

"I didn't know where you were, per say. I just, had this… intuition to drive tonight, seeing as I had nothing else to do. I was purely driving to relax and I happened to look out of my window and see you at that exact moment. I quickly swerved in and came to your rescue. End of discussion." He said. I narrowed my eyes. One thing, I knew he was lying. When people lie, they tend to give a bit too much detail when they talk, and that was a bit much. And second, whenever someone says, "End of discussion," it means that they're hiding something, and something big.

"Right…" I muttered, glancing out of the window again. "Where are you taking me, anyway?" I asked. Jasper peeked at me from the corner of his eyes, and said, "Well, I'm taking you home, obviously." I shook my head frantically. "No way! Don't take me back to the Hell house! Just, I don't know, drop me off at a hotel, or something!" No way was I going back _there_! I'll be killed! And my family wouldn't be the ones to do it, either.

Jasper scoffed, and said, "Who do you think I am, Alice? First, I'm not taking you to _your_ home. After hearing those dreadful stories of that place, that would be the last place I take you. Second, what kind of man do you think I am? There is no possible chance in Hell freezing over would I 'drop you off at a hotel!'" I cocked my head to the side.

"Then, where _are_ you taking me?"

"Esme has been dying to meet you, and after what just happened today, I'm not letting you out of my sight. I'm taking you to my house, darlin'."

**--+--**

**Well? Here it is! This was finished at 4:16 in the **_**morning**_**, guys! I stayed up all night typing this, depriving myself of sleep, just so you can be happy! Are you happy? (Please be happy!)**

**Okay, there are two moves that you guys HAVE to watch! The first one is previewing on Nickelodeon, and is called **Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging**. I read the book, and watched the movie illegally this summer (Haha, just kidding! My dad downloaded it from Xbox LIVE!) and the movie is just as good as the books! Go watch it!**

**The second movie is **The Breakfast Club**. OMG. **_**OMG**_**. That is the all-time movie, EVER. It's so good, portraying high school life in the 80's and the ending made me cry **_**so**_** hard! Anyone who's seen it has to agree with me; the dance scene and the ending are amazing! And John, oh John! Who loves him?? I DO!! Such a funny and witty guy! **

**Okay, so that's it, really. Have a nice whatever it is you're doing, and… do that…**

**AlexisS**


	15. Chapter 15

**What did I do to deserve such awesome reviewers like you? I must have done something extremely nice in a past life or something, 'cause you guys are just amazing! Kudos to you! (Ha, my elementary school principal used to say that. I hated her with a passion)**

**Alot of you liked the last chapter and I gotta say so did I. It was pretty good, and I'm going to have fun with the next chapters to come. There are only so many things you can get in trouble for at their house. Especially with Emmett around. There's a scene I just can't wait to type, and it'll be funny, I promise!**

**So then, I'll just get on with it. Blah and stuff.**

**Stop tormenting me with the fact that I don't own Twilight. My family fears for my sanity since I don't own it!**

**--+--**

**Alice POV**

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I must have heard him wrong; he didn't just say he was taking me to his house, did he? Was this where my earlier vision kicked in?

"I said, I'm taking you to my house." Jasper repeated. I distinctly remember him calling me darlin', and my heart stuttered. Jasper glanced at me, worried, as if he heard its erratic behavior. How could he, it's not like he has super hearing, or something.

"But why are we going there?" I asked, still confused. Jasper rolled his eyes. "Because you're not going to your home, and if I'm left alone after dropping you off somewhere, I might just go back and murder those bastards." His face was furious again, the mentioned bastards still on his mind. To be honest, I'm still a bit scared; who knows what horrible things they've done to girls before me?

I sighed, and tried to change the subject. "So, is anyone in your house good at styling hair?" I asked. Jasper's angry expression turned to a frown. "Why would you need someone to style your hair? Its fine the way it-" Jasper looked at me, I mean_ really_ looked at me, and his mouth opened in shock.

"Your hair! They cut off your hair!" I nodded and once again felt the lightness of my head. It was... awkward, in a sense.

"Yeah, they did. It feels weird not having all of that heavy hair around me to hide behind." I confessed. Jasper gave me another tormented glance, and then pulled out his cell phone. He pushed in a few numbers, and then held the cell to his ear.

"Esme? We're going to have a visitor. I'm bringing Alice over right now." I stared at his attractive face while he just nodded along to everything Esme said. "Right. We'll be there in about 10 minutes. Bye." Jasper hung up and spoke to me.

"Esme is preparing a home cooked meal for you as we speak. I hope you like Italian?" he questioned. I assured him I did, and then rested my head against the window. Huh, it seems like yesterday where I was positioned just like this, about to meet Jasper for the first time. The only difference was that last time; I was having a vis-

My eyesight blurred, the world around me beginning to spin. Dammit! Why did I have to jinx myself, here of all places? I let my mind lead me into the vision, wondering what this future could hold for me.

_"Alice, there's something I have to tell you."_

_I looked at Jasper, confused as to why he would ask me if he could speak to me privately._

_"Yes, Jasper?" I questioned. Jasper sighed, running his hand over his beautiful face, and looked into my eyes. He looked dejected, torn between whatever he wanted to tell me. I smiled at him encouragingly, hoping he would calm down._

_"Well, you know that my family isn't exactly... normal, right?" he asked. I thought about it, then nodded. No way Emmett is that strong, and Edward always seems to know what everyone is about to say or do._

_"Yeah, but so what? Everybody's family is weird in some way, right? Just look at mine." My family is the pinnacle of weird, we're downright disturbing._

_"There's a reason for all of these things. You've noticed the, uh, clues about the things that happen around us? We're... Alice, my family and I are v-"_

I was forced out of the vision, right before Jasper was going to finish. They're what? Veterans? Vegetarians? Vampires? **(Little does Alice know that Jasper is all three of these!) **Please, like vampires actually exist. Besides, I met Jasper during the day, and don't vampires burn from the sun? So that's out.

Whatever he was going to say, it looked serious, as if the fate of his family was in that explanation. Weird how my visions suddenly revolve around Jasper nowadays.

"Alice? Time to go, we're here." I blinked up at a smiling Jasper, then looked out of the window in confusion. We're here already? Its pitch black out there, how was I supposed to navigate around here? Jasper hopped out of his seat, and trotted over to my side, opening my door like a true gentleman. I blushed, looking down to cover my face, and then remembered what happened to my hair. I looked back up, knowing there was no way to hide the redness of my cheeks.

Jasper offered his hand, and I took it, sliding carefully out of the car. Once I was out, Jasper ran his cool thumb across my cheek. If possible, my blush intensified. Jasper sighed.

"I love that blush of yours..." he murmured. My heart went into overdrive, beating fiercely and ferociously. Jasper smiled again, and led me into the surrounding darkness. Soon enough, the motion light on the front porch went on, and I could see the front of the house clearly.

He lived here?? This was the most beautiful house in history, let alone in this town! How could they afford this luxurious mansion?

Jasper grinned at my expression, and then unlocked the door, his other hand still holding mine. I liked the feeling of his cold fingers wrapped around my warm ones. I smiled to myself.

He opened the front door, and gently squeezed my hand, pulling me into the house. Well, here goes nothing, right?

**--+--**

**(I was going to end it here, but I had sudden inspiration for Jasper's POV! Enjoy!)**

**--+--**

**Jasper POV**

I didn't mean to lose sight of Alice, honest I didn't. I only wanted to give her some privacy when she arrived home, so I went to get one of my cars, driving aimlessly around town. It had gotten dark awhile ago, and I suspected Alice to be asleep, so I headed to where her house was located. Before I could even pass one street, I had heard those vile, rotten men, laughing, drunk, and harassing a young girl.

On most occasions, I would just keep driving, informing the police later of the intoxicated men, but I froze when the scent of the girl flew through my open window, roses and sunflowers.

Without even thinking, I swerved the steering wheel around, driving straight into the wide alleyway. I was close enough to see one of the men raise a knife, his hand pushing a small, petite girl into the wall. My rage made everything go red, and I remember only having my eyes locked on the man, still murderous even after I had Alice safe in my car.

I also remember my relief that she wasn't hurt in the slightest, probably shocked still, my surprise at her now short hair, and my satisfaction when I told her that I was taking her home with me. Though, I sounded just like every other perverted teenager out there, excited to get his girlfriend home alone with him. As pleasing as it was to think of Alice and I in any type of relationship, I can't start thinking like this.

Now, here I was, standing in the front hallway of my home, gently squeezing Alice's warm hand as she glanced shyly around at everyone's grins. I gestured for Esme to come over, and she immediately did so, wrapping Alice in a motherly hug.

"Oh, it's so nice to finally meet you, Alice! Jasper has told me much about you." Esme winked briefly at me, and I sighed, exasperated, at my adoptive mother. Could she be any more obvious?

Alice whirled on me. "Why does everyone seem to know about me from you, Jasper??" she asked. I shrugged, a bit sheepishly, and grinned at her.

"Alice, this is my mother, Esme Cullen. Esme, this is Alice Brandon." They both exchanged pleasantries and then I led her to the kitchen, where the repulsive smell of human food filled my nostrils, making me cringe. Disgusting. Bella and Rosalie were fussing over Alice's short hair, planning a makeover for her.

Alice's face lit up when she saw all of the food Esme cooked, not knowing what she preferred, and she eagerly sat down and dug into the sludge.

After a few seconds of chewing, Alice cleared her throat. "This is_ amazing,_ Mrs. Cullen!" Esme beamed at her, and said, "Thank you, dear. And please, call me Esme." Alice nodded, going back to the food, and we all watched her enjoy it.

Eventually, she became self conscious of our stares, and looked up. "Don't you guys want any? You must be hungry." she offered. We politely refused, saying that we already ate, but I became nervous when she talked to me.

"But Jasper, you said that you've been driving around town for awhile before you saw me, and now you're not eating? This is all delicious, how can you not be hungry?" I gulped, not knowing what to say. How had she picked up the details of my earlier lie, when she should have been screaming in fright?

"You're very observant, aren't you?" Emmett joked, and she smiled at him, momentarily distracted. I hope everyone knows that she'll be staying here for a long time. I felt Edward's stare on my back.

"Why?" he whispered, too low and fast for Alice to hear. I sighed, and glanced at Rosalie, who was laughing and joking around with Alice. I stood, indicating for Edward to follow, and went into the living room.

"Rosalie, try not to freak out too much in front of Alice, okay?" I whispered. I sensed Rosalie hesitate, but then quietly agree. I sighed, rubbing my hand over my face, a nervous habit I've picked up, and began.

"When I saw Alice today, she was... alone," Rosalie paused in her conversation with Bella and Alice, and she quickly excused herself to her bedroom, Emmett following quietly. "It was dark out, and I was driving by an alley," Rosalie threw a vase at the wall, no one but the seven vampires in the house hearing it.

"Alice was surrounded by 4 men." This time, Rose punched a large hole in the wall, her rage, sadness, and fear nearly overwhelming me. I chocked on my next words.

"If I hadn't been there, she would have been... raped, and possibly killed."

Esme was quietly gasping for breath, her sadness unnoticed by Alice, fortunately enough. Bella and Carlisle were calming her down, not letting the petite girl know that Esme was almost crying tearlessly. Rosalie was being rocked in Emmett's arms, her dry sobs portraying her anguish and anger at the men who abandoned her to die, all those years ago.

Edward was surprisingly calm the whole time, his horror letting me know that he feared for Alice's safety. I, well, I was furious. How dare they try to do that to Alice! I'll kill them, I swear I will! This was why I needed Alice here, to remind me that I didn't want to be the monster that I was made into.

Edward placed a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, Jazz. Carlisle and I will go take care of it, alright?" I nodded, though I'm sure they wouldn't do what I had planned for them. I'll just have to stay with Alice the whole time. I think I'll enjoy that.

Edward and I walked back into the kitchen to find a stuffed Alice, her face split into a wide grin. I smiled at her, liking the way her bright blue eyes sparkled when she looked at me.

"Jasper, I think you should take me home now. I've intruded in your home long enough." she said, getting up from her seat. I frowned; what made her think that she was leaving?

Esme spoke up. "Alice? Why does Jasper have to take you home? Didn't you know you were staying here?" We were all confused.

"Oh..." she murmured."I thought you were, I don't know, joking, or something." We shook our heads. I stepped toward her.

"Alice, we want you here. You're not going back home, and you have nowhere else to go, so what better place to stay then here?" I held her hand in one of my own, the other cupping her cheek. She had such smooth, porcelain skin, and it warmed at my touch. She's so beautiful, how can she be so kind to me?

Edward snickered at my thoughts, but I ignored him. Alice blinked up at me. I tried to ignore the way my attention was grabbed by her lips parting in surprise. Very pink, very-

"Uh, what?" she asked. I smiled, shaking my head to clear my thoughts. "You are staying here, and that's final." I reluctantly let go of Alice when a very happy Esme went to take her to the guest room. I watched them go, Alice the only one catching my attention. Bella ran up and hugged me, squeezing hard.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked her, laughing. Bella only laughed as well and latched onto Edward, walking up the stairs. He turned when they got to the top. "You'll figure it out, Jazz. And soon." What a cryptic message.

I sighed, heading to my room as well, but stopped short when I heard Alice's heartbeat in the room next to mine. I hesitated before knocking on the door.

"Come in." came the soft reply. I opened the door and stepped through, grinning at Alice. Esme, being the only girl close to Alice's height, lent her some flannel pajamas to wear, but they still bunched a bit at the feet and sleeves, making her look like a toddler. My grin widened at the thought.

"Oh, hey Jasper!" she said, and I saw how she tried picking up things with the hand not in a cast, which I assumed was her non dominant one. She was fumbling with the covers on the bed.

I gestured to the sheets. "Do you need help?" I made to grab the covers, but Alice stopped me.

"No, I've got it all under control." I watched as she gripped the sheets with her thumb and forefinger, and clumsily slid underneath. She nearly sank into the many pillows surrounding her.

"Since you have 'everything under control,' I came to say goodnight." I know I've been doing this alot, but I couldn't help but lean down and place a chaste kiss on Alice's forehead.

"Goodnight, Alice." I whispered. Alice blushed and pulled the covers up to her nose.

"That's been alot of kisses from you..." she muttered. I shrugged impishly and then laughed.

"Thank heavens it wasn't Edward or Emmett though, right?" I will gladly kill them if they did that. I could faintly hear Edward chuckling in his room.

"Yeah..." Alice yawned, and closed her eyes. I walked out the door, but not before I heard Alice murmur something. I smiled to myself.

"Goodnight, Jasper..."

**--+--**

**Okay, who's excited that Alice is finally at their home?? I am!! And I have a very special surprise for you guys' next chapter! One, the parents will NOT be a part of the story anymore, so good news on Alice, and two:**

**Jasper will finally realize that he loves Alice! Yesssss! I can't wait to type it!! (Look what this story has done to me! Lol, I'm as excited about this as you guys are!)**

**Personally, I loved when Jasper thought of how beautiful Alice is. I don't know about you other girls out there, but being called "Hot" or "Sexy" is not something I like. I'd rather be called "Beautiful" or "Stunning."**

**Don't worry, I'm almost done :) Someone PM'd me, asking what I look like, and that completely caught me off guard. Huh. Well, if I could put it into detail, I'd say that I have a face, with roughly 2 eyes, 2 ears, 2 lips, and 1 nose. I have hair, and well, a body. Is that good enough?**

**Lol, but really, I'm kinda tall, short black hair (like Alice, OMG!) and I'm what you would classify as an "emo girl." I don't like judging people, but I guess that's what you'd say... I guess.**

**So, after that description, I'm pleased to announce that my boring banter is over. Rejoice, citizens! :D**

**So until next chapter, go hug a hobo.**

**AlexisS**


	16. Chapter 16

**You guys are amazing!! Ahh, I love you awesome reviewers! Err, no homo...**

**Dedication time!!** Ithoughthiswaslove,** OMG, we could be, like, TWINS! And hippos, FTW, though I'm more of a koala person! And I know, right?? What the heck is ADHD, lol??**

livelaughlove95,** YES!! We just have to tame these boys, don't we? Like we hold signs that say, "Gentleman-ness" and we start beating them with it! :D That would rule!**

**Question time again! We all know Jasper needs a song for his and Alice's relationship-to-be. So, what are you guys' takes on the song? It could be a sappy love song or something of meaning, but I'd like to know some that you guys would think would work out.**

**Here it is the chapter we've all been waiting for!**

**CHAPTER FLIPPIN 16!!!**

**Enjoy! (I don't frickin own Twilight, dammit!)**

**--+--**

**Jasper POV**

While Alice slept, I went into my room, looking for something to do until morning. I spied my abandoned acoustic guitar in the corner, gradually collecting dust since the last time I played. I honestly couldn't remember when that was.

I felt the urge to play, and I did so, sitting lazily on my couch. I plucked a few strings, glad that I didn't have to tune it from lack of use, and tested out a few sample pieces, quickly picking up an unknown melody. I could feel Esme's happiness: I hadn't played for so long, she probably thought that I'd quit.

My fingers worked the instrument, the song gaining momentum and sound, until I had a full melody. I put all of my feelings into it, and for a reason, it reminded me of Alice. I would make this for her. Though the ending puzzled me; I already played the feeling of our friendship, and the piece grew into something more, an unbreakable bond, but the ending seemed... inadequate, I suppose. How do you describe this in the simplest of matters?

Esme called up to me. "Oh, please play it again, Jasper. It was so beautiful." I smiled, and whispered back, afraid of waking Alice. "Alright. But I can't seem to find an ending to it, so I'll have to cut it short." Esme didn't mind, she only wanted me to play once more, so I did.

I felt oddly light when I finished, as though a great weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I expressed my feelings through my guitar, and I was greatly relieved. I'll work on the ending later, when my head was cleared.

I glanced at the clock, shocked that I'd been playing for hours, and eagerly trotted downstairs, waiting for Alice to awaken. I spied Esme pulling ingredients out of the cupboards and fridge, and I headed toward her.

"Tell me again why we keep these disgusting substances in our home, seeing as we don't eat it?"

Esme rolled her eyes. "To keep up appearances, obviously. And it's a good thing we did; otherwise I wouldn't have been able to feed Alice last night! By the way, you did great by bringing her over. Though I worry what her parents think has happened to her..." Esme trailed off, looking thoughtful.

I snorted. "I doubt they are too concerned. We can keep Alice here for years and they wouldn't notice." Esme didn't ask for an explanation, and I didn't give her one. Instead, I asked my own question.

"Do you think I can cook today?"

Esme smiled, and stepped back, gesturing to the pile of assorted foods before us. "Go ahead. Do you even know how to cook? I don't think our guest will enjoy eating something inedible." she teased. I rolled my eyes and started cooking. Of course I know. I've just never had the chance to cook for someone.

In a matter of minutes, I had made chocolate chip pancakes, miniature waffles, syrup, and had fruits lain on the kitchen table, with both orange juice and milk poured. It smelled revolting.

I stood back and admired my work, not paying attention to everyone's footsteps. I turned to go wake up Alice, lest her breakfast get cold, and immediately stopped short.

"Alice! Wuh-When did you get here?" I stuttered. It's not every day a small girl like her could surprise a 200 year old vampire. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked.

"Well, if I recall correctly, you brought me here to stay, and though I'm not complaining, I could have you arrested for kidnap." she joked. I scoffed, and ruffled her hair, earning a scowl from her.

"You know what I mean. How long have you been awake?" I asked. Alice grinned, shaking her head. "Jasper, I've been standing here since you started cooking. I don't know how you didn't notice me." I frowned. Had I been so absorbed with making sure not to burn anything that I hadn't noticed her presense? Odd.

"Well, seeing as you're up, sit down and eat. You need your energy to heal those broken bones of yours. Did you take your medication?" I fussed around, unsure of what to do, until she waved me off.

"Yeah, yeah, I already did all of that! Man, you act like your my brother or something." she muttered. I felt a pang in my chest, and I automatically realized it as disappointment. I was disappointed that she thought of me as a brother, and that made me sad.

Alice also frowned, but then started eating. She chewed, and then moaned in pleasure. I ignored the jolt that went through my body at the sound.

"Oh man, Jasper! This is delicious! How come all of you can cook so well?" she continued to shovel the food down her throat, occasionally washing it down with juice, and I laughed.

"Slow down so you don't choke. And we just have alot of experience with cooking." I lied. Emmett in particular can't cook for anything.

When Alice was finished, she stood up, carrying her dish to the sink and started washing them. I shooed her into the living room, telling her that I'll do it, so she could have fun with the family. I joined them afterward to find Alice and Emmett in a heated discussion, with the others watching, amused.

"I'm telling you, Superman is better!" Emmett said. Alice shook her head.

"Superman is cool and all, but Batman is better! He has the Batcave!" she retorted. I sat down, laughing with the rest at the conversation.

"Superman can fly, has x-Ray vision, and lives in a giant ice castle!" Emmett waved his hands to indicate the giant castle.

"But Batman is a human and_ still_ defeats the bad guys! Superman can only do that because he has powers! Batman only needs his outfit, some Batarangs, and his Batmobile! He wins!" Alice sat back, crossing her arms in triumph, while Emmett pouted like a child. We all laughed again.

Rosalie rubbed Emmett's shoulders and whispered in his ear. "You can be my Superman, Em." His expression brightened at that, but we cringed at the suggestion.

"So Alice," Bella clapped her hands, excited. "When do you want to trim your hair?" She told her later, and came over to sit with me on the floor. "You okay?" she asked. I cocked my head.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Alice shook her head. "You have this glazed over look. I didn't know if you were sad or something." I smiled at her kindness, and took her warm hand in mine.

"You're much too kind, Alice. But really, I'm fine." Alice smiled back, nodding, and went back to discussing shopping trips with Bella. I relaxed at the emotions in the room. Bella and Edward were cuddling together, Carlisle and Esme were talking to each other, and Alice and I were just sitting there, content with not speaking, our hands still entwined. These feelings I had for Alice, they weren't just friendship, brother/sister feelings, were they? The emotions that came to me when I thought of her, they felt like what the other 3 couples in this house felt towards their mates. Love.

My eyes widened. Love? Was it possible that I... loved Alice? Sure, I'm attracted to her, and she has a certain pull to her that makes me weak, but love? I... yes. Yes, I think it's exactly what I'm feeling. How did I not realize this before?

Edward looked at me, hearing my thoughts, and ginned smugly. "Finally." he whispered, too quiet for Alice's hearing. I rolled my eyes, and stared at Alice.

Then I remembered something, and excused myself from the room. I rushed to my room, and picked up the guitar, and started playing the song I made for Alice. I played the emotions into it, the first encounter, the friendship we built up, all the way to the unfinished end. There, I wove an ending so filled with love and desire, my heart nearly restarted again. I finished it.

I set the guitar aside and sighed happily. I'm extremely glad I was able to find out about this before something bad happened.

"Wow, Jasper..."

I spun around, and saw Alice standing there, awe clear on her face. I chuckled internally; that was the second time she snuck up on me. I gestured for Alice to sit next to me on the couch, and now that I know my feelings toward her, I enjoyed the close proximity we had now.

"Bella and Edward told me to come up here, so I did, and well," she waved her hands and indicated to me. "I come here and hear you playing the most amazing song I've ever heard! Did you make it?"

I nodded, at a loss for words. She thinks it's amazing, the song I made for her. She doesn't know yet, but soon, I'll tell her that it was for her. Though I hope she doesn't find out sooner.

"Thank you, Alice. That means alot to me." I took her hand once more, the both of us smiling at each other.

I was in love with Alice Brandon.

**--+--**

**Ahhhh!! Finally is right, Edward! I had the worst time writing this, thinking, "Hmm, how would this play out in the end...? Eff it, I'm going with whatever sounds reasonable!"**

**Now that Jasper realized his feelings, all that needs to happen now is for Alice to find out her own, and for her to figure out that everyone is a vampire. And of course, there's the small fact that Maria is kinda after her...**

**I really, REALLY need you all to review about the song suggestions! I refuse to just have a composition like Bella's Lullaby (though I love it), and I plan on making a story soundtrack at the end of this fic. **

**I decided not to include how the parents are not there anymore in this chapter, so expect it maybe next, or the one after, chapter.**

**Goodbye for now, everyone! I'll miss you until next time!**

**AlexisS**


	17. Chapter 17

**You. Are. The. Greatest. **

**Seriously, if I could hug each and every one of you, I'd be giving hugs to the most amazing readers, EVUH. And I don't even have to force you guys to read, you actually like it on your own! :D Err, not that I'd actually FORCE you to read, just... yeah...**

**Anywho, here's the dedication this chapter!**

**This chappie goes to**_** bubbleblub11**_** and**_** livelaughlove95**_**!!**_** bubbleblub11**_**, your reviews kicked cyber butt, and you made me laugh about Edward and the mind reading! Ha, that was too funny!**_** livelaughlove95**_**, I absolutely LOVED your song suggestion! I literally squealed and jumped around the laptop when I was listening to it!**

**Speaking of which, I made a poll on my page, regarding the songs that were suggested (since no one else feels like making this poor girl happy by giving song ideas), and you guys can go vote for the one you like the best. Poll ends around March 1 or around that significant time, so go vote, mmkay?**

**Twilight is not owned by me, no matter how many times I make it seem like that.**

**--+--**

**Alice POV**

"Can you confirm that you are Mary Alice Brandon?" the cop asked me. I nodded, not knowing what a police officer was asking me this for. Did Dad report a kidnap? Were they going to arrest Jasper for bringing me to his home? They can't do that!

"Where were you yesterday evening, at around 11pm?" I gestured to Jasper and his family behind me, tense and guarded at the cops arrival. We were currently standing in the living room, with me up front with Officer Smith, while he wrote down everything I said and did. We had opened the door to find him standing there, his police cruiser visible in the dark night.

"I was here, spending time with the Cullens. Why, what's going on?" I saw the family shift a bit when I asked. Officer Smith glanced at his notepad, then sighed and said to me, "It seems, Mary Alice, that both your parents and your older sister Sherry had disappeared late last night after you had fled."

I froze, every breath I had in me whooshing out at once. One part of me, the tortured, scared girl that wished for this was rejoicing, eager at the thought of finally being free. Another part was scared, worried whether this would affect me in the slightest, and worried what had happened to them.

"They're... gone?" I whispered. I vaguely felt Jasper put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, and say to the cop, "I think I should take her to her room, to let this sink in." Jasper tugged me upstairs, with me still unresponsive, passed his family members who led the cop further into the room for more information.

Jasper opened the door to the room I was staying in and gently pushed me on the bed.

"You should rest. You'll be able to think clearer in the morning." he said softly, brushing a few strands of hair away from my forehead. I shook my head, sitting back up.

"I... I'm sorry, I was just shocked, you know?" I half-lied. I wasn't too shocked, since I could remember Dad saying that when I got back from the hospital, I wouldn't have to take Mom's crap anymore. And, technically, he was right.

Jasper nodded, and sat at the edge of my bed. "Officer Smith said that there was blood found at your house, and it looked to be of all three of your family." I nodded, a bit distracted, but then focused on Jasper, confused.

"Wait... How do you know that? We've been up here the whole time, and he didn't even say that earlier." Had Jasper heard the officer's words from all the way up here?

Jasper frowned, then said, "What do you mean? He did say it downstairs. Maybe you were too shocked to hear it afterward." I nodded, still suspicious, then lay back down. The news of my parents and Sherry's disappearance took alot out of me.

Jasper whispered goodnight, and I fell into a deep sleep.

**--+--**

**Jasper POV**

When the officer told Alice of her missing family, I feared that she was going into shock. I quickly excused the both of us and led her to her room, telling her to rest and talk about it in the morning. That quickly made its way to a conversation that almost revealed me to be a vampire. Luckily, I was able to diffuse the direction it was heading so she could go to sleep. I said goodnight, then headed downstairs.

"You'll be able to reach me at this number. We may have to keep in touch." Carlisle took the offered number, and him and Esme led him out the door. I took a seat on the recliner, and waited for them to return.

"As you can see," Carlisle said as he and his mate sat on the love seat. "Either someone murdered Alice's parents, or they committed suicide. Either way, Alice has nowhere to go, seeing as she can't inherit the house until she turns 18, and that would be in a few months."

We pondered over this, until Esme spoke up.

"Why don't we keep her here?"

I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to respond when Bella and Rosalie both let out an excited yell.

"Oh, that's perfect! We could be able to spend time with her, and protect her at the same time! It'll be like having another sister!"

I couldn't help but get carried away with their exuberant emotions, and I soon found myself smiling in excitement. Everyone else voiced in their agreement, but I calmed down a bit.

"But wouldn't that also be a risk for her? I mean, she would be staying in a house of 7 vampires, and she's a human. With blood._ Delicious_ blood, to be exact. What if one of us loses control?" We all glanced at Emmett and Bella, and they pouted.

"Hey! That only happened once for us, and we didn't actually bite them! They only thought we were lunging for them in a playful manner but accidentally broke one or two of their bones! No big deal!" Emmett huffed, with Bella nodding alongside him. We rolled our eyes.

"Yes, but I don't want to take any chances! We could kill her, and where would that leave us?" I wouldn't endanger Alice, especially after realizing that I loved her!

Esme put a hand on my shoulder. "I know you're worried, Jasper. But you'll have to trust your family on this. We want Alice around just as much as you do." I sighed, knowing this discussion was as good as done, and nodded.

"Fine, fine," I muttered, going upstairs again. "Alice can stay in a house of ravenous vampires. I'm going to my room, where things make sense there."

I plopped myself onto the couch, and picked another book to read, when I heard small whimpers from the room next to mine. I tossed my book aside and quickly went to Alice's closed door, where she was thrashing around and muttering. My family appeared behind me.

"What's going on?" Bella whispered. I shooed them back and strode in the room, kneeling next to Alice. I gently touched her forehead, and then whispered in her ear.

"Alice? Wake up, it's only a dream, it's not real... C'mon, darlin', wake up now." Though I can't feel her emotions, I sent a dose of peace and tranquility to her, hoping to ease her pain. She started to calm down, and everyone relaxed when she went back to murmuring in her sleep. Carlisle stood next to me.

"Does she have reoccurring nightmares, Jasper?" he asked, and I nodded, keeping my eyes on the beautiful girl sleeping. She rolled over, and said my name, then sighed and clutched at the bed sheets. I smiled.

"We should talk to her about it, in case this becomes a problem in the future." I agreed, and everyone filing out, of to their own rooms, but I stayed there. Being near Alice made me feel more alive than I've ever felt, and I didn't want to part with her just yet. I sat down close to her, and gently pried her fingers off of the cover, only to have her latch on to my hand, pulling under her cheek.

I rejoiced at her action, though subconsciously, and let my ice cold hand be warmed by her skin. I didn't move for hours, watching Alice's parted lips as she breathed, in and out. I knew that now that she would be staying here, with us, she would need someone there to help her, and I promised myself that I would be that someone.

I would never let anyone hurt her again.

**--+--**

**Me: Well, I made a promise to myself as well, Jasper!**

**Jasper: And what would that be, author?**

**Me: I promised that I would stop being such a pansy and stop complaining about how "OHMIGOD, this chapter was sooooo hard to write, I'm gonna go cry now cause no one likes the story, wah wah WAH!"**

**Jasper: Err... Good luck with that. Anything IMPORTANT you'd like to say?**

**Me: ... Nope.**

**Jasper: -sigh-**

**Ha, but I do promise that. It seems to be something I do every chapter, complaining to you guys about it, and I was just rereading all the chapters when I thought to myself, "Wow, I'm such a whining bitch. I should stop that."**

**So here I am. I'm not gonna be like, "Teehee, this chappie was soooooo good and stuff, and I don't know how I'll ever top it with this sexy beast I just wrote! Teehee!" No. I will NEVER do that. Cause I don't have that much confidence.**

**Buuuuut, I do need a few things from you guys. Don't worry, I'm not THAT demanding.**

**One, some song suggestions. I only have three right now (Hidden message! Go vote on my page!), but I'd love more.**

**Two, does anyone know if there are any one-shot contests here on FanFic? I absolutely loathe going on the forums, community, and sh*t, so I don't know. I plan on doing a little Esme/Carlisle one-shot cotton fluff thing, ya know? Hit me up on that.**

**One last thing: I'm sure you've all heard about the disaster Haiti had to go through. For those of you that don't know (though that'd be surprising, seeing as they talk about it everywhere), Haiti went through a terrible earthquake, that destroyed everything to rubble. It's much worse than New Orleans. I'd be VERY happy if you guys would donate just a measly 10 dollars to the Help Haiti Heal foundation, so we could, well, help Haiti heal. Obviously.**

**Whether you ask your parents for that, or you use your own money, it would mean alot to a family in need if you would give money.**

**So, after that depressing news, I'll just go now, and continue typing and whatnot. I should have the next chapter up next week, if I'm lucky enough.**

**See you later, alligator.**

**After awhile, crocodile.**

**AlexisS**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: I'm back, to spam everyone's inboxes with this update!**

**Alice: But won't they be **_happy_** that you updated…?**

**ME: You have Jasper; now let me have my fun! I could just as easily make Maria get a super cool, kickass fire breathing power, and kill him!**

**Alice: Ahh! I'm sorry!**

**Me: Yeah, you better be, human.**

… **Ignore my argument with a fictional character. That happens a lot when I get bored with actual, living, breathing people.**

**This will be an insanely long A/N, so if you don't have the time to read everything I say, then skip to where it's not in bold, okay?**

**DaisyInTheField, your character makes her appearance now!! Did you think I forgot? No way! She has a very important tribute as to Alice finding out about them being vampires! And this chapter, she has her suspicions and finds out! So, yay!**

**Glad to see so many people reviewing! My FanFic account is still crappy, so you guys got the last chapter a day later than you would have. Because of the FanFic crew, you couldn't read the latest stuff for a whole day! The horror!**

**I'm going to make a deal with you guys, and I've mentioned this on my other fic; the first 15 people to review every time I update will get an email from Edward Cullen. Yep, from Edward himself, and I've got the connections to do so. Just put your email in this type of thingy:**

**fakeemailyahoo(dot)com**

**The above email does not exist, and if it does, we should spam **_their_** inboxes with random stuff! Kidding, don't want the Internet cops to come down on us…**

**Small dedications! **_inapedina_**, I always think of what it'd be like to be an author, and when you said that, I almost cried in happiness! Thank you! **_linrusli _**and**_ NUDGELOVER_**, you were close, so VERY close, yet not correct. I would tell you, but then I'd have to tell everyone what happened to her parents, so I can't! Just continue keeping up with this and you'll find out! (BTW, NUDGELOVER? Is your name from the awesomely awesome series, Maximum Ride? If so, YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND NOW. If not… then please ignore me…)**

**I don't own Twilight because I'm just a weird little stalking girl, with no way to make them mine…**

**--+--**

**Alice POV**

I woke slowly, letting my eyes adjust to the light. I sat up groggily, and used my good hand to rub the sleep from my eyes. I sighed, making my way to the connected bathroom, and did my necessities, then came back. I was just about to go downstairs and see where everyone was, when a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in." I called. Esme opened the door, smiling at me.

"Good morning, Alice. Can we discuss something with you?"

I nodded, and watched as the whole family piled into the room, all smiling nervously at me. Jasper sat next to me and pulled my hand in his.

I tried not to think of the way my heart fluttered at his cold touch.

"Alice," Jasper began, and he fidgeted on the bed. "We were wondering, that is, if you'd like to… stay with us, since you don't really have anywhere to go…?" I stared at him, and then turned to everyone else, and they all had expectant smiles on their faces. I smiled back, elated.

"I- Yeah! I'd love to! Do you guys really mean it?"

Their smiles widened, and they all said yes. They want me to stay here, with them, until I'm able to get a place of my own. This means I could stay with Jasper more! Jasper squeezed my hand, his cold fingers engulfing mine.

"If you want, we can go get your stuff from your house. But only if you feel up to it." He whispered in my ear. I gulped; if I went, I might see something that I wouldn't want to, regarding my family's disappearance. But I knew I could be strong, even if for a little while.

"I'll go. I can handle it." At least, I hope. Jasper smiled, and then left the room with everyone else so I can get changed. Bella and Rosalie stayed back though.

"Uhh, guys? I need to change, and I don't feel comfortable undressing in front of you." Especially since they were, oh I don't know, _gorgeous_!

Rosalie shook her head, her long blond curls swaying. "Nuh uh, Alice. We're styling your hair. Now." She held up a pair of scissors, and I backed away. I didn't know we had to do it _now_!

"Come on, guys! Can't this wait until I get back? I mean, well I just don't want to do it!" They both grinned mischievously before grabbing me and forcing me into a chair.

10 minutes later, I was staring at my reflection in the mirror, in awe over those two's styling skills.

"Whoa…" I murmured, turning my head this way and that, looking at how my now shorter hair moved along with me. Since my hair would forever stick out at awkward angles, they used that to their advantage and made it spike outwards in a cute way. I absolutely loved it.

"This is… Wow! I love it, thank you!" I hugged them as hard as I could, but then stepped back, rubbing my arms.

"Why are you both so hard? It's like you're a rock!" I exclaimed. Bella and Rose exchanged a glance, and said to me, "We work out a lot, its muscle, you know? We do it just enough to have muscle, but not enough to look all gross and… Emmett-like." We laughed, and then they proceeded to pick out my outfit. I had to use Bella's clothes, since she was the one closest to my height, but they still bunched on me. It didn't matter, it's not like I was going to see anyone important.

I joined Jasper downstairs, and we headed out to their garage. I stared, slack-jawed, at their cars. Dear Lordy, I might just have a heart attack! An Aston Martin, Volvo, Convertible, Jeep, Mercedes Benz! And there was even a motorcycle in the back, next to the most gorgeous car I've ever seen.

It was a canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, and it sat there, in all its bright glory, sleek and shiny. I practically drooled on the spot. I've seen this car in magazines, and wanted it ever since!

"You like our cars, I suppose?" Jasper teased. I just stared even more, and said, "_That_," I pointed to the Porsche. "Is the _sexiest_ thing I've ever seen. It is the perfect car!" Jasper laughed.

"Well, I don't know why we even bought it; no one in the family uses it, so it's just collecting dust." I gasped in horror, and then smacked his arm. It started throbbing.

"Ouch! Why do you and your family have such hard bodies??" I'm just glad I didn't hit him with my bandaged hand. Jasper frowned, then shrugged.

"Well, since you think the Porsche is so great, we can take that one." I almost squealed at the thought. We hopped into the Porsche and took off to my house. We got there in record time, and soon enough, we were both standing on the front steps, surrounded by a few cops searching for clues. I took a deep breath, and looked at Jasper. He smiled.

"Come on, Alice." He pulled me into the home, and I looked around. Nothing looked to out of place, so I headed to where I knew my parents kept their emergency money. I pulled all of the bills out and stuffed them into my pockets then walked to my room. Apparently, the cops didn't go in there yet, so I was the first to see it. I gasped at what happened in here.

My whole room was trashed, everything thrown across the room. My drawers were pulled out and my clothes were missing, nothing but 4 shirts and 2 jeans left here. There were scratches all over the walls and door, like an animal had gone on a rampage through here.

Did whoever took my clothes really have to take my underwear? Sickos…

Jasper walked in, his nose flaring, muttering to himself.

"It wasn't her… But there were others… and what a familiar scent…" I ignored that, and picked up my remaining clothes.

"Well," I sighed. "At least I don't have to decide what to pack, right?" I shrugged, and Jasper took my clothes to the car, coming back to get me. We drove back to his house in silence. I'm just worried about what would happen now.

**~+~+ Chapter Break +~+~**

Nothing exciting went on for abut the rest of the day. The only thing that was happening now was that Jasper was taking me to a bookstore in Port Angeles.

He dropped me off, and said that whenever I needed to be picked up, to just call him. I waved and stepped into the small store. The elderly woman behind the counter smiled at me, and I did the same before going to the myth section. I don't know why, but I always enjoyed reading about folk talks and the supernatural.

I picked up random books, and then went to sit in a plush chair, skimming through the pages. I had just gotten into a book when my eyes caught a few words in the index:

_Quileute Legends_

I frowned and turned to the marked page. The first thing I noticed was a paragraph labeled, _"The Cold Ones."_ I began reading.

"_The Cold Ones are a natural enemy of the Quileute wolves, created to destroy humankind. They are unnaturally pale, beautiful, and heartless. Their bodies are cold, rock hard, and almost impenetrable, and they use their looks to attract their prey."_

"_They have blood red eyes, proof of their deeds, but some plead to be different. They have golden eyes, which gradually change with hunger. This results in the feeding of animals, yet they are all the same. They move with an easy, animalistic grace, like a lion, crouched, and prepared to attack its next meal."_

"_The Cold Ones are also immortal, forever frozen at the age they were transformed. They feed on human beings, sucking the blood from their veins, and sometimes, a human would change into one of these monsters. People nowadays, call these creatures vampires."_

_Vampires…_

I thought back to earlier this morning, when I hugged Rose, Bella, and hit Jasper. They were so hard, and they didn't even seem to feel me. The whole family is also pale, and beautiful, and they have golden eyes. Could the Cullens possibly be… vampires?

I shook my head. I shouldn't make assumptions about this kind of thing. Although, the Cullens were a bit… odd, but in a calming way.

I walked out of the bookstore without buying anything, then shivered when I realized that it was nighttime already. I immediately called Jasper, telling him that I was ready to go. For some reason, he sounded, worried, and I decided that I wouldn't cause him any more stress and walked right down the streets to another store. There wasn't anyone out, and I relaxed a bit, before I heard a silky voice call out to me.

"Hey, little girl…"

I froze, and turned, to see a tall, pale woman standing underneath a streetlight. She was gorgeous, with long, blonde, curly hair, and full lips. Her looks could rival Rosalie's, though before I doubted anyone could be as good looking as her. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw her eyes. They were _red_.

The woman walked toward me, and her hips swayed with… an animalistic grace… But it couldn't be true, could it? This woman, tall, pale, and beautiful, couldn't be a vampire! It was supposed to be a myth, for goodness sake!

I backed away when she got closer. She regarded me and breathed in deeply.

"You'll make a perfect snack for me. You smell as lovely as those two adults I had earlier last night, if not better. Why don't you come with me?"

I shook my head, tears forming in my eyes, as I whimpered. My voice wouldn't work for the life of me, and I tried running away. She was standing there when I turned.

"Don't be like that! I only want something to drink. You see, I'm extremely… _thirsty_… and you smell amazing. Just stand still, and it will all be over."

Before I could force a scream from my body, she lunged, her hands curled into claws, and her eyes crazed with hunger. I closed my eyes, and waiting for my death, but instead, the sound of two boulders clashing together made me snap my eyes open. There, on the ground struggling, was the blonde woman, and Jasper holding her down by the shoulders. I gasped, and was about to yell at Jasper to run when he spoke.

"Tabitha! Don't kill her!" Did Jasper know this woman?

"But, Jazz!" she said. "I'm thirsty! If you want, we could share her, I'm sure there should be enough blood in that tiny body of hers." I cringed at that. I heard a growl, and looked up, startled, to see Jasper kneeling in front of me. I didn't realize I had dropped to the ground.

"Alice? Are you alright?" I stared at him, and nodded, numbly. Jasper sighed, and offered his hand to me. I took it without even thinking of my actions.

"It's okay, Alice. You'll be fine." He started pulling me on, but I refused to go near… her. Jasper seeing my eyes trained on the woman who was now dusting herself off, sighed and said, "I'll… I'll explain everything at home, okay? Now isn't really the time to talk. Let's go." This time, he picked me up and carried me passed "Tabitha," who sneered at me while I shuddered. I looked back to see that she was following. I suppressed a whimper.

"Oh, please! You can stop crying now; I'm not going to hurt you anymore. I won't bite." She clicked her teeth together in a playful manner. "Yet." I heard the growling again, then realized in surprise that it was Jasper making the noise. It sounded feral and in a warning tone. Although, I wasn't scared of Jasper in the slightest, he wouldn't hurt me.

"Tabitha," he muttered. "Shut up." Tabitha huffed, glaring at me, but thankfully quieted. Jasper placed me in the back seat of the Porsche, and for once, the car didn't calm me down. I kept my eyes on Tabitha while she slid into the front seat and on the rest of the way home, moving away even more whenever she moved until I was directly behind Jasper.

Jasper picked me up again and carried me into the house, where everyone was already seated in the living room. They took one look at me before rushing over and asking to know what happen. Jasper only gestured behind him to Tabitha, and when they saw who it was, they tensed. Esme spoke up.

"Tabitha Grace Tellam," she said. "I thought we specified that you weren't to hunt in the area?" she sounded furious. That was the angriest I've ever heard Esme to being. Tabitha shrugged.

"I did. It's not my fault no one told me that I wasn't suppose to hunt a _specific_ girl. Besides, she wasn't in the area, she was in Port Angeles. I was doing what you told me to do." Se glared at me again, and Jasper set me on my feet, where I sat down on the couch. I looked up at everyone to see them either glaring at Tabitha or, in Jasper's case, staring at me.

"I suppose you want some answers." He concluded. He sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair, before looking at his family, who nodded. I couldn't take it anymore, I just asked the question that's been running through my mind.

"What… What _are_ you guys??"

**--+--**

**So, guess it's out of the bag now, huh? Alice is finally going to get some answers!**

**I meant to use the thing in Twilight that Bella read, but my older sister decided, "Hey, I'm going to take my little sister's Twilight book, let my friends borrow it, and not care that they lose it! She won't mind!"**

**Seriously? Right when I needed it, it's not there. And I've yet to see her pay for my book. So now, I couldn't use the exact passage in twilight, so I had to come up with something that I hope sounded… reasonable.**

**I noticed that no one was voting on song suggestions on my page. Do you guys not want a song for them? If I don't get any votes, I'm just going to have Maria come in, vaporize the Cullens and Alice with an alien ray gun, and enslave the human and vampire race. And I will do it, I swear I will.**

**Here is the first appearance of Tabitha! DaisyInTheField, was that a good assumption of how you wanted her? I tried getting a good feel of it, so… Haha :)**

**So, just because I have nothing better to do in my spare time, I made another story. These things are like, popping out my butt… So, it's called **_**Mr. Right**_**, based on the song Mr. Right by A Rocket To The Moon, and it's like an extended song-fic. It's an all human E/B story, and… well, go read it, and find out for yourself. I only have the first chapter, and it's short, but don't worry, I'll somehow find time to work on THREE FRICKING STORIES. Gawd, whatever am I to do with my spare time?**

**I just hope I don't mix chapters up with the others and ruin the flow of the story. But no pressure, you know? Heheh, heh… -gulp-**

**L8r, sk8r**

**AlexisS**


	19. Chapter 19

**Guess what, everyone?? I finally got my laptop! You know what that means?? MORE CHAPTERS THAT COME QUICKER!!!! Happy now?**

**So, to break in the new laptop, here's a chapter for you guys! And it's the one where – Wait for it- Alice finds out! Or more like she forces Jasper into a state of language confusion where he has no choice but to tell her the truth. Yep, this is the one where Alice goes all Frenchy psycho bitch on everyone!**

**Dedications. **_Jaspersbrunettepixiie_**, you are easily becoming my favorite person right now. Lol, your ideas, awesome, and I hope you enjoy the French scene :) And just to let you know, whenever I put a chapter up, I NEVER have the next one written. At all. None whatsoever. I have this policy of typing one chapter, then pigging out for a week on pie and cake before even thinking of what to do next. I find this fairly acceptable.**

**What, guys? Only 5 reviews for the last chapter? Really? That one was really important yet when I checked my email, only 5 review things popped up, but about 234863 bazillion favs and alerts spammed me. This thing gets over 1000 hits (Eikk! That's a lot!), and yet you guys are not reviewing? For shame, people… -shakes head-**

**As always, I don't own Twilight. The only thing I own is a recent scar on my forehead that makes me look like Harry flippin' Potter!!! (Please note that I am not fluent in French, so any mistakes I make in either grammar or words I apologize deeply.)**

**--+--**

**Alice POV**

"What… What _are_ you guys?"

I stared at the beautiful people in front of me, watching me with careful eyes. Tabitha sighed.

"Seriously? She doesn't know? Did you really think you could keep her here without her finding out _something_?" she looked at each family member, and then threw her hands in the air. "Oh, for the love of…"

"Maybe," Jasper said, his voice tense. "Maybe now would be a good time for you to leave for awhile. You know, while we ease the situation over?" he glared a bit at Tabitha. "_Now_." She sighed again, casting a withering look back at me before striding out the door and into the night. I relaxed without her in the room.

"How should I... start?" Jasper murmured. I was about to say something when I started to get dizzy, the world around me fading to black. I could barely hear a shocked voice shouting my name before I was fully unconscious.

I only knew this was a vision because right after I blacked out, images began to flicker behind my eyelids.

"_Alice, please know that I would _never_ hurt you! I may be this… this monster, but whatever I am, I wouldn't use that to do any harm to you! You have to believe me!"_

_I stared at Jasper's torn expression, between pain and sadness, and I knew that he was speaking the truth. Nothing he could do would ever make him horrible in my eyes._

Another one came just as quickly as the first.

"_We are, in all possible ways, monsters, Alice. We hunt on your kind, ruthless killing. I didn't want to be like this, but it went against my will. I'm…" Jasper now turned to me, his golden eyes burning with an intensity I had never seen in him before._

"_I'm a _vampire_. Can't you see that?"_

So it was true. Jasper and his family were what I thought only belonged in myths and fairytales. They were vampires. But seeing this in a vision made me realize that whatever he told me today would not affect how I feel for him and his family. I won't let Jasper think he's a monster, at all. I had a feeling this would change the outcome of the vision.

I don't know how long I floated in the dark empty space of my mind, but I started to become aware of voices whispering around me. After awhile, I could make out whose voice belonged to whom, and I listened to Jasper's frantic voice.

"Carlisle, it's been 10 minutes! When is she going to wake up?" he asked. I felt a cold hand on my forehead.

"I don't know for sure, Jasper. She could be resting her mind for whatever is about to come. It might take awhile." Jasper sighed, his sweet breath washing over me, and I breathed it in greedily, my mind clearing even more. The cold hand returned.

"Alice? Can you hear me?" I groaned when I heard Emmett laughing; why must he be so _loud_?

I have to wake up sooner or later, and despite having the urge to do it later, Jasper would continue to worry, and that's not a good thing, you know? I shifted, feeling the soft couch underneath me, and opened an eye. I screamed in surprise.

"Man, that _never_ gets old!" Emmett howled, falling back in a fit of laughter. I held a hand to my hammering heart, trying to slow it down, and glared at Emmett. Jasper growled, and I looked at him.

"Emmett! Why would you scare her like that? You could have, I don't know, made her go into a coma or something!" I laughed weakly at the thought. That's _exactly_ what would have happened, knowing my horrible luck.

"Must you give me a heart attack, Em?" I wheezed, my breathing still irregular. Emmett shrugged, not looking a bit embarrassed. What an oaf.

After everyone had calmed down, Jasper kneeled in front of me. I prepared myself for what I knew he would ask.

"Alice? Can I talk to you… privately?" I nodded, taking his outstretched hand, and letting him lead me to what I assumed was his room. I looked around at the neat possessions, then back at the nervous Jasper. I grinned, trying to ease the tension in the air.

"What, no mattress?' I teased. I expected him to say something along the lines of, "My couch is more comfortable." but instead, he blurted out, "I don't sleep." I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that why you're so pale? Lack of sleep is bad for your health, you know." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"That's not what I mean, Alice." He looked at me again before explaining.

"I know you want answers right now," I nodded, concentrating on his every word. Not that I need it, seeing as I now know what they were.

"And what I'm about to tell you needs for you to have an open mind. Some of it may seem unreal, but just bare with me, okay?" I nodded once more, sitting on his couch.

"There's a reason for all of these things. You've noticed the, uh, clues about the things that happen around us? We're... Alice, my family and I are vampires." He shut his mouth after that, watching my reaction.

I just nodded, gesturing for him to continue. If I had to find out about this, I'm going to do it with a few laughs here and there.

Jasper stared at me in disbelief. "Are… are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked innocently.

"Alice," he shook his head. "Alice, I just told you that my family and I were vampires! How can you sit here with an understanding face and run away screaming?"

I scowled at him. "I know you wouldn't hurt me, so why should I be scared?" Jasper huffed, clearly exasperated. "Alice! Are you listening to me? I'm sure you're not! I could _kill_ you if I wanted to!"

Okay, despite my living conditions with the 'rents, I never really handled it well when someone was yelling at me. So, I kinda snapped a bit. Nothing _too_ serious, I suppose.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous à crier après moi? Pouvez-vous, pour une fois, tais-toi pour que je puisse vous dire quelque chose d'important?" I ranted, standing up and storming around the room. Jasper stared at me in confusion. "Jésus, je ne peux pas placer un mot pour moi aujourd'hui! Tout ce que je veux faire est de vous parler de mes visions!" I pointed a finger in Jasper's face.

"Maintenant, vous écouter, pour l'amour du ciel??"

Jasper continued to stare at me for a few seconds before smiling faintly.

"You do realize," he spoke. "That I had no clue what you just said? I'm sure I can ask Edward what you just said, but by the sound of his laughing, I assume I don't want to know." I cocked my head. Edward was laughing? But I couldn't hear him…

"What do you mean Edward's laughing? I can't hear a thing." I said. Jasper grinned. "Ah, so now you're back to speaking English? I was afraid I'd have to learn a new language to talk to you." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, regarding the laughter, you're right; you can't hear a thing." He held up a hand when I opened my mouth. "But I can." I widened my eyes. I didn't know they also had super senses.

Jasper narrowed his eyes, and that's when I realized I had spoken that last sentence aloud.

"You didn't know that…" he trailed off. "But what _did_ you know?" I bit my lip, debating whether or not I should tell him of my premonitions. Might as well get this over with, Alice."

"Just as you asked me to keep an open mind, I'd like you to do the same. It's almost as impossible as what you are!"

**~+~+ Chapter Break +~+~**

"So you're saying that occasionally, you would get a vision that would show you something from the future?" Jasper asked. Before I had started my explanation, the rest of the family insisted on being present, so we had congregated in the living room, seated in different areas.

I nodded, aware of the curious stares I was receiving from the Cullen's. Emmett's was the only envious one, as he was complaining about my having a cool power.

"Why must everyone and their grandmothers have a super cool and amazing power except me?" he had whined. I reassured him that if I could, I would gladly trade my visions any day, and since then, he had been thinking of ways to switch. So far, he was unsuccessful.

"Do you know what triggers these premonitions?" Carlisle asked, questions burning in his eyes. I shook my head.

"Not really, I just know that it all started when I was little. That's mainly the reason why my family was how they were." I muttered, earning a sympathetic hug from Jasper. Now that I knew what he was, it didn't strike me as odd the way his body felt.

"And they just come at random times? You have no control over it?" he continued. I nodded again. Carlisle looked deep in thought. "That is interesting, with you being a human." I frowned. "Wait, so vampires have abilities too?" I asked, perplexed. Jasper spoke up.

"Well, some do. Most just have a heightened sense, like being able to run faster, or more aware of their surroundings. But some have powers that they supposedly had in their human life."

Wow. I'm glad none of the Cullens have a power that could let them know of my humongous crush on Jasper. "Only Bella, Edward, and I have powers in this family."

… I think I might pass out again. Did he just say what I think he said? But maybe it's not what I'm thinking of, right? I mean, there must be loads of other things to have!

"What do you guys do?" I hesitantly asked.

"Bella can create a shield," I suppressed a sigh of relief. "Edward can read minds," I gasped in shock this time, looking at Edward in horror, but he just laughed. "Don't worry; my powers don't work on you, and neither does Jasper's." I groaned. So Jasper has an ability that might have been able to read my emotions? Like what? Being able to control feelings? Pssh.

"I can only feel and, most times, control someone's feelings. But I don't like using it since it doesn't feel right controlling people like that." He scrunched up his face in disgust, but I'm sure I looked like a gaping whale right now. Why did I have the uncanny ability to guess things correctly? Oh, that's right, because I'm a freak. Suuuuure.

"So, you _don't_ know what I'm feeling," I turned to Edward. "And _you_ don't know what I'm thinking… right?" I had to make sure.

They both said no, and I relaxed. How embarrassing would that have been to have Jasper know my true feelings for him?

"But Alice," Rosalie said. "You're okay with… us, right?" she gestured to her family and herself. "We're vampires, and one little mistake could cost you your life." I'm not sure, but I could've sworn I saw Jasper flinch when she said that. I smiled.

"Rose, I'm perfectly fine with this. To be honest, I had a vision that I might have met you guys one way or another. I know you won't hurt me." And speaking of, there was one thing I needed to know.

"Do… do you guys…" I shifted, nervous, and glanced at Jasper from beneath my lashes. He blinked at me. "What do you guys… drink?" I whispered. They all look confused for a split second, then grinned. "Not humans, that's for sure!" Emmett laughed, his body shaking. I perked up, glad that they didn't harm any innocent bystanders. "But the same doesn't go for Tabitha." My face fell.

"Y-You mean she…?" I stuttered. How can she drink from humans?? That's just heartless and cruel! Bella saw my angry expression.

"Alice, it's not like she decided this on her own- well, maybe a little, but humans are a vampire's first choice, it sustains us longer and keeps us stronger."

"Not that I need it." Emmett boasted, flexing his giant muscles. We rolled our eyes. Bella continued.

"Anyways, there are only a select few covens that prefer animal blood, like us. One is the Denali coven, up in Alaska. Though Tanya and Tabitha don't really get along; last time they met, they started fighting over the right to Jasper's body."

Not anymore, they won't! I don't care if Tabitha and this Tanya person are beautiful; they aren't getting their grubby hands on him!

Geez, protective much, Alice?

"Speaking of Tabitha," Carlisle said. "Where is she? She's been gone for about 2 hours." I smiled when I felt the vision coming. This time I can show them what it's like.

"She'll be here in 30 seconds. And she's…" I frowned, cocking my head to the side. "Angry? Scared?" I've never seen her look this way, but whatever she was doing had shaken her up, bad. They all looked at me, then waited the thirty seconds, like I predicted. Tabitha burst through the door, sending it flying off its hinges.

"Tabitha! Do you know how much that cost?" Rosalie yelled. Emmett piped up. "Yeah, money doesn't grow on trees, you know!"

We stared at him for a minute before just completely ignoring him. Oh, Emmett…

"Sorry," she muttered in a taut voice. "But there's a bit of a problem here. He's lucky I didn't rip out his disgusting, hairy throat for even being near me! The filthy mongrel, I ought to-" Esme cut her off.

"What are you talking about? Who's lucky?" Tabitha opened her mouth to say more, but a loud voice, furious, yelled from the darkness outside.

"Get back here, leech!" My eyes widened in fear, and I scooted closer to Jasper, who wrapped an arm around me protectively. Tabitha sneered.

"_Wolves."_

**--+--**

**Huh? Huh? What do you think? Can you guess who the one to yell was? I'll give you a virtual cookie and Jasper hug to anyone who guesses right! And you have to put one name, no "Was it Jacob, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, etc". **_**That**_** would be cheating!**

**Just a few updates: If you guys were experiencing some difficulties with the poll on my page, such as not finding it, well it should be there now. The problem was that I forgot to say Yes when they asked if I wanted to display it on my page –shot-. Stupid Author is stupid. Now it should be up there.**

**Another thing: AH MAH GAWD, the last chapter was exactly 3000 words! Can you believe it?? I'm such a perfectionist when it comes to things like that. I completely spasm when I see things like "Words: 1234/5678/3000" on Microsoft.**

**Uhh, in case I don't update by Valentine's Day, I wish you all the best with your "other half!" Valentine's Day, also known as Singles Awareness Day *cry* We can all be each other's valentines, okay?? Lawl, I also plan on doing a V Day filler chapter here, to make everything all lovey-dovey for our two lovebirds. What do you think?**

**Don't worry, just a little bit left! Alright, who knows the Maximum Ride series? Who read every book, has all of them, and is eagerly waiting for the sixth one called, "Fang"? WHO IS FUCKING MAD THAT FANG MIGHT FUCKING DIE??? AND WHO IS FUCKING MAD THAT MAX HAS HER "PERFECT HALF" NAMED DYLAN AND HE DESTROYS MAX AND FANG'S RELATIONSHIP THAT FANG WORKED SO HARD ON FOR 14 YEARS?? ASDJKSBNDFGM,BX;;#%7!!!!!1!!one!!**

**Ahem. So, if you apply to any of those questions, then please, PLEASE, PM me and we can rant all about it together!! (P.S. For anyone who doesn't know, it comes out March 15, the same as my Dad's birthday! I plan on getting myself the book in honor of him getting old.)**

**So, until the next chapter is up, feel free to run around your house naked. Just remember to close your blinds. My neighbor never talks to me anymore because of that! (Haha, just kidding! … Or AM I??)**

**AlexisS**

**(P.P.S This whole thing is 3098 words, including what I'm typing! We went over last chapter by 98 words! Whoo, rejoice!)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Can I be a quick updater, or can I be a quick updater? I'm typing this RIGHT after posting the last chapter; I am in the ZONE.**

**D-d-d-dedications (Lady Gaga!)!! Here's to **_xxalltherightmoves1_, **cause I accidentally killed you! Lol, When you said *dies*, I went, "Holy mother of a chicken, what have I done???" But then you said JK, so I felt better afterwards. How could I live with doing that to you?**

**Also to **_linrusli_**!! I forgot to put the French translation at the bottom A/N last chappie, so here it is now:**

"Why are you yelling at me? Can you, for once, shut up so I can tell you something important?" I ranted, standing up and storming around the room. Jasper stared at me in confusion. "Jesus, I can't get a word in for me today! All I want to do is tell you about my visions!" I pointed a finger in Jasper's face.

"Now, will you listen for goodness sake??"

**Ah, what things run through the inner workings of her mind? Only I know!**

**So, let's go on over to who got last chapter's answer right! The person who yelled at the Cullen household was… *drum roll plz***

…

**Not gonna tell you! But I will say everyone who guessed correctly! It was **_Jaspersbrunettepixiie_**! (EVERYTIME you review, I always think, "Is SHE the psychic one??" I may have to get rid of you if you predict the ending! Lol) For those of you who didn't get it, and want to find out, well you'll just have to start reading, now won't you? You will find out soon enough, grasshopper.**

…

**Ignore me; I just had about 3 GIGANTIC FRAPPACHINOS!! YEW KNOE, THUH WUNZ FRUM STARBUKKZ!! THEI IZ GUD!!**

**Never mind my useless chatter; there's a chapter to write! Chapter 20 (Well, actually Chapter 19 since Ch. 7 was an A/N only, so…)!!**

**I don't own Twilight. I do, however, own a huge SHUGUR RUSH ON FROZIN COUGH-EE!! (Haha, look! I put COUGH-EE instead of COFFEE!! It's funny, cause they both sound the same and th- I'll shut up now…)**

**--+--**

**Alice POV**

"_Wolves."_

I gasped in shock. What are wolves doing in Forks? Don't the police have some kind of trap they set up in the forests? So how could a pack of wolves get here? But then I remembered; a wolf couldn't yell out to us. They had to be human to talk.

I shivered in Jasper's cold embrace. Could these be the Quileute wolves from the book I read? Seeing as vampires are real, why not giant, men-turning-into-freaking-animals? It's possible.

"We know you're in there, leech! And don't bring out any of your bloodsucking friends to help you!" The voice was still furious, but sounded closer, as if the person was walking toward the house. Everyone looked tense.

"I'll go talk to them." Carlisle whispered, and he made his way outside. I heard a few growls, but then they cut off abruptly. Just as I was about to ask Jasper what happened, when the growls came back, but louder, sounding like ferocious snarls of death. That's quite the description, huh? Was Carlisle okay? Are they hurting him?

"We have to go outside, Alice." I whipped my head to look at Jasper, but he was staring at the wall, as if he could see through it. I wouldn't be surprised if he could.

"Outside? But why? They sound… mean." I gulped. Mean wasn't the right word; maybe something along the lines of crazed, wild beasts would work better. Jasper sighed.

"Carlisle told them we were taking care of you, and they want you out there to show that you're safe. They'll probably try to convince you to go with them, actually." I almost snorted, despite the situation. As if they could _ever_ make me leave Jasper! Err, I mean the Cullens, all of them. Not just Jasper.

"We have to. Don't worry; I'll be next to you the whole time." I nodded, still scared and followed Jasper out the door, still holding on to him. If my hair wasn't so short, I would have hid behind it, but since it's gone, I had to hide my face in Jasper's chest. He stroked my hair in comfort, but stopped when more snarls came, even closer than before. He made to step away from me, but I latched onto him tighter, refusing him to leave me.

"You promised to stay next to me." I whispered. I felt his arms go around me once more and I snuggled into his side, ready to face the wolves. I took a deep breath, and then peeked at the surrounding woods. I widened my eyes in surprise.

"They're huge!" I forgot to whisper that to Jasper, but instead yelled it out loud, for everyone to hear. The Cullens burst into laughter at that, and I blushed, still staring at the giant animals. They looked to be the size of horses, with different colored fur. One with russet colored fur kept staring at me in an unsettling way, and then bared its teeth. I would have been frightened, until I realized that it was _grinning_ at me, tongue hanging out and all. I raised my hand in a half wave, confused as to why a wolf was grinning at me, and saw it wheeze, sounding particularly like a laugh. Weird people-animal-things.

I didn't notice the man until he spoke up. He had dark skin, and was shirtless, but then he said to me,

"You're Alice, right?" I looked at the man.

"Yes. And who are you?" I asked in return.

"I'm Paul. I found your little bloodsucker friend on _our_ side of the border!" He gestured to Tabitha, who leered at Paul. I fought the urge to say, "She's not my friend, do whatever you want with her."

"Don't," she said. "Call me that." Paul scrunched his face in disgust, and then said to me, "My pack leader wants to talk to you about the leeches." He glared at Jasper. "_Alone_." Jasper glared backed.

"I'm not leaving her alone with you mutts!" Paul sank into a defensive crouch, Jasper doing the same.

"What did you call me, you filthy creature??" he bellowed. I panicked, jumping in between Jasper and Paul.

"Stop! I'll talk to whoever you want me to, but Jasper comes with me!" I demanded. The wolves growled low in their throats, but didn't make a move of objection. Paul nodded to the biggest wolf, one that was jet black, and it disappeared into the forest. A few seconds later, another man came out, just as shirtless as Paul.

Do these guys wear shirts at all?

"My name is Sam Uley. It's nice to meet you." He addressed me. I noticed he didn't look at the Cullens during his introduction. I nodded back at him.

"Hello. Now what do you want to talk about?" I got right to the point. Sam glanced at Jasper, still crouched, then said, "If it's alright with you, I'd like to talk to you and your, ah, _friend_." I think he suppressed a sneer at that. I looked at Jasper, who straightened out and grabbed my hand, and nodded. Sam led us into the forest, where the rest of the wolves followed closely behind. The russet one trotted next to me, occasionally glancing at me from the corner of its eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Now," Sam spoke, stopping in a clearing. "All I want to know is your connection to the vampires." At least he didn't say leeches or bloodsuckers. I shrugged.

"Jasper was my therapist, and I met his family soon afterward." I didn't lie, but I didn't give out too much information.

"Right. And why, exactly, are you staying in the same house as them?" he asked. I sighed, already bored with the onslaught of questions.

"Jasper saved me a few nights ago, and my parents disappeared, so I had nowhere to go."

"You couldn't stay with a relative or close friend?"

I threw my free hand in the air. "I _am_ staying with a close friend! I have no relatives, and if you were referring to any _human_ friends that I've got, then you're tough out of luck, since I have none!" Sam blinked at me, surprised, and Jasper chuckled under his breath.

"Well, that's… okay…" he mumbled. I smirked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Can I go now, seeing as they are the only ones I can stay with?" The russet wolf whined, and I shot him a look. "Okay, before you do anything, can you tell Fido here to shut it?" The russet wolf just ran into the forest and, like Sam, emerged as a male, in all of their shirtless-ness. Will I EVER see one with a shirt on?

"Sam, I don't think she should stay here, with them." He wasn't a boy, yet not quite a man, and he had a lean body with clearly defined muscles. If I hadn't met Jasper, I would have thought he was a bit cute, but no one can compare to Jasper's good looks.

"Maybe she could stay with us, on the reservation?" he continued. I snorted at that, but they ignored me. Sam looked at me.

"Well, Alice? What do you think?" I shook my head, moving closer to Jasper, who squeezed my hand in return. "I'm not leaving." I stated. Sam sighed and the boy frowned. Jasper smirked in triumph.

"You heard the lady, _Fido_."

The boy tensed, his body seeming to shake, until Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Watch it, Jacob." He murmured.

"You're name's Jacob?" I asked. Jacob grinned at me. "Yeah, Jacob Black. If you need anything, just come get me, okay?" I shrugged, not wanting to get his hopes up. I watched as they ran back into the forest, the rest of their pack following them silently. I could feel Jasper's gaze on me as I kept staring at the spot where they disappeared. He tugged on my hand.

"Come on, Alice. Let's go home." I smiled when he said that. Being with them really did feel like I belonged.

When we reached everyone else, they were already smiling at me, with the exception of Tabitha. I sighed; it'll be a little hard getting used to their super hearing. Rosalie and Bella ran up to me and hugged me gently.

"You want to stay with us! We have to go shopping in celebration!" I jumped in joy, with the two holding me up because of my foot. Any occasion that involves a celebratory shopping trip is great to me! We all headed inside, planning our trip when Carlisle spoke up.

"Alice, you do know what tomorrow is, correct?" he asked. I thought about it.

"Monday, right?" Carlisle nodded. "You know what that means?" Jasper said in a teasing manner. I frowned, slowly shaking my head in confusion. What does Monday have to do with anything? Unless-

"You have to go back to school tomorrow!" Bella and Emmett laughed. It finally hit me and I groaned; how could I forget about school?? And I must be so behind on work that it's not even funny!

"Do I have to go? No one really needs school, right?" I pleaded with everyone. They only chuckled at me. I went for the last resort.

"Won't you be lonely being here without us? What if Esme had to go somewhere and you were all by yourself?" I pouted, trying to up my charm and persuade him to say okay. I thought it was going to work when Jasper smiled at me.

"Actually," he started. "I won't be alone at all. Starting tomorrow, I'll be a junior in Forks High school." I think I've died and gone to heaven. Jasper is going to Forks High? Jasper will see me at lunch? Jasper might have some of my classes?? All I need is to be a bit taller and prettier, and my life will be complete.

"But wait, why would you be a junior? You're 19, so you should be a senior, right?" He shouldn't have to be a year under.

"I could just say I dropped out last year and then decided to complete my high school education. It's a likely excuse." He shrugged, not really caring.

"And besides, I can't be a senior and have the same classes as you."

"Why are you in my classes too?"

"To keep an eye on you and make sure you're safe." I huffed in frustration.

"Make sure I'm safe from _what_?" I asked. Jasper watched me, then whispered,

"I think it's time you know something, Alice."

Oh, _this_ outta be good.

**--+--**

**Next chapter, school! How will everyone react to Alice's new friendship with the Cullens? Will Mike try to make his move? Will Jasper kill him for trying? Stay tuned and you'll find out!!**

**Well, another chapter is up! Not even 12 hours and I have this up! I am on SUCH a roll! What's your favorite line or scene?**

**Who watched the Super Bowl? Who wanted the Colts to win even though the stupid Saints did? They only won because their city went underwater! (Lol, JK, JK!) I felt a bit dumb when during halftime (Ahhh! The Who! Amazing old guys still rockin'!!), I turned to my sister and said, "Who are the ones in blue and white?" She just gave me a "WTF" look and laughed. I was serious.**

**But other than that, here's a random question for you!**

"**What is your favorite book?" And you can't put the Twilight Series!**

**I'm off to explore the world I like to call, "The Internet". At 11 at night. When I have to get up early for school tomorrow. (Hey, just like Alice!) I'm going to have SUCH bags under my eyes…**

**TTYL loves!**

**AlexisS**

**(P.S. OMIGOD, did anyone see the trailer for Prince of Persia?? I absolutely love the game, and now they're making a movie?? Our lives are complete, AMIRITE?? Gamers, unite!)**


	21. Chapter 21 V Day Filler

**V-V-V-Valentine's Filler!! AKA, Singles Awareness Day *cry***

**P-P-P-Poker face is s-stuck in my head!**

**Any who, who has their special someone with them this V Day? Are you happy, loving to each other? Well, BAH! Those of who don't have someone envy you! Or in some cases, we don't care! But that's okay, lonely singles! We can be EACH OTHER'S VALENTINES! How does that sound? But don't expect any presents from me; because I'm so broke, homeless people give me change.**

**This chapter has nothing to do with the story, it's not wedged in between Maria and everything in Alice's life, it's just a harmless little cotton fluff thing, so don't ask how this relates to anything. Please. It's also super, magnificently, how-in-the-world-is-this-considered-an-actual-chapter short.**

**Also, sorry it was later in the day than earlier, since my mom woke me up at 4 in the morning to go surprise her boyfriend at his house. She was all, "Oh, I'll take everyone to see my boyfriend who they all hate and tell them to leave their laptops at home so they would have nothing to do except bask in our filthy love. There's nothing important they have going on today, so it'll be alright!" UGH, everyone should yell at my mom for not letting me stay at home today!**

**Okay, I don't really have to put the disclaimer up here, do I? You guys already know I don't own it, so yeah.**

**--+--**

**Alice POV**

"Can you explain why I have to come shopping with you guys? Not that I'm complaining."

Rose just continued pulling me along, Bella giggling from behind. At nearly the crack of dawn, the two girls had forced me awake and into some clothes, then stole me away from Jasper so we can come here, to the mall. I didn't understand why Jasper couldn't come along with us.

"Because, we have to get you some fancy dresses. You only have one and that's not going to be appropriate for what you'll be doing." Bella explained. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What will I be doing that involves wearing a fancy dress?" They both rolled their eyes.

"I seem to recall Jasper asking you out to dinner tomorrow, for just the two of you?" I thought back to yesterday, when Jasper did, in fact, ask me.

"_Can I take you out to dinner on Sunday?" I peeked at Jasper and saw him staring at me, a timid smile on his beautiful face. I grinned, nodding at him._

"_Sure! Where are we going?" Does this count as a date? Even if it doesn't I'll pretend it was! A night out with Jasper, swoon! Jasper shook his head at me, laughing. "I'm not telling! And please, don't try using your visions to find out, alright?"_

_I pouted at him, and he laughed again. "I'm serious, Alice. I want for this to be a surprise to you. Don't you want me to spoil you, at least a little bit?" This time Jasper had pouted, his bottom lip jutted out in the most adorable way anyone could imagine. I'm sure I drooled some. I stared at him, my heart both jumping and slowing down from lack of oxygen and wheezed out a breathy "yes." He smiled then, releasing me from his presence._

"_Good!" he stated, walking away. He called back over his shoulder, "Oh, you'll need a dress as well! You should go shopping with Bella and Rose tomorrow morning!"_

"Oh yeah. I'm still trying to find out where we're going from him." I mumbled to myself.

"I'm surprised you haven't seen this in a vision already." I sighed, shaking my head reluctantly.

"He told me not to look ahead. What is so important that he would tell me to not use my premonitions?" I whispered, in case someone over heard. We stopped in front of a schmancy looking store.

"Alice," Bella came in front of me, placing her cold hands on my shoulders. "You _do_ realize what tomorrow is, don't you?" she asked.

"Uhh, Sunday, right?" Was this a trick question, or something? They both laughed.

"No, I mean do you know tomorrow's date?"

"Yeah, February 14th. What about it." I asked. "Just think about it, Alice."

It took me a few seconds to finally realize what they were trying to tell me. I gasped, a smile forming on my face.

"Is Jasper taking me on a Valentine's date?!" I squealed, jumping up and down on the spot **(Note: Alice's casts and braces are off by this time. Please continue reading :))**.

"Yes! That's what we've been trying to tell you!" We all hugged in happiness and walked into the store joyously. Bella, Rose, Edward, and Emmett all knew I had feelings for Jasper, and they've tried everything to prove to me that he feels the same, but, from what they say, Jasper is too much of a Southern gentleman (Or from what Edward and Em say, "Country hick") to be forward with me. Edward even confirmed to me that he likes me as well!

Actually, Edward said that Jasper "adores" me, but I highly doubt that.

We stayed in there for about an hour or so, until I had found the perfect dress. It was dark green, and came just above my knees, giving it a fun, yet elegant look to it. We also purchased a pair of black flats, despite Rose and my disapproval, and a simple necklace to go with it. We went home, giggling about the possibilities of tomorrow's outcome.

**~+~+ Chapter Break +~+~**

"Okay, open your eyes."

I felt the Bella's cold hands leave my eyes, and I opened them, revealing a very beautiful girl standing in the mirror. At first I didn't realize it was me until I blinked in shock.

"Wow! You two did great!" I exclaimed, moving closer to the mirror to inspect myself even more. The girls had put on a smoky black and green eye shadow on my lids, and a faint blush on my cheeks. I'm sure I'll be blushing enough as it is for that. The eyeliner and mascara were light as well, and my blue eyes really popped against the colors. The dress looked even better than it did yesterday, if that were possible.

"We know." They replied simultaneously. I did a girlish twirl before turning toward the door.

"Should I go down now?" I asked eagerly, hoping to see Jasper quicker. "Just wait a few seconds; he's going downstairs to wait for you. He also said that he's 'Sure you look beautiful and he can't wait to see you.' How sweet." Rose teased, and I gently nudged her. Stupid vampire hearing.

When they finally gave me the okay to head downstairs, I nearly bolted out of the room, stopping at the top step. I looked down and saw Jasper clad in a gorgeous tux. If it wouldn't have made me look like an idiot, I would have jumped him on the spot.

He had on the typical black suit, but the tie was a dark green, exactly like my dress. I smiled, cautiously going down the stairs. Jasper held his hand out to me when I was at the bottom.

"Did you know that you look beautiful tonight, Alice?" he whispered in my ear, his cool breath making me shiver. I grinned like a goof while he chuckled in my ear. "C'mon, let's get going." He tugged on my hand, leading me to the door.

We hopped into the Porsche, with Jasper opening and closing my door like a true gentleman, and headed off to wherever we were going. I tried to pry information out of him, each time failing, but at one time he had said, "I promise you'll like it, I promise."

I sat in silence until he stopped driving, rushing around to open my door for me again. I looked at our surroundings.

"Where are we, Jasper?"I asked. It was too dark for me to see what was ahead of me, but there was a faint glow coming from farther up the path. It did seem familiar, though…

"I was hoping you would like to join me on a romantic picnic in the park," he trotted up beside me. "If you want to, that is." He added nervously. I nodded enthusiastically, and let him lead me through the dark. The light grew more and more intense until we stopped, and I stared in surprise at the many candles surrounding the lone blanket on the ground.

"You did all this?" I asked with my voice thick with emotion. Jasper has got to be the sweetest, most caring guy in the world, and I had him all to myself for Valentine's Day. We sat on the blanket, circled by the warmth of the candles, and he produced a basket from behind him. I raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Are you telling me that you'll be eating food along with me, Jasper?" I teased. Jasper laughed.

"Not in the slightest. _You_ will be the one eating this, and I will watch in amusement." I playfully swatted him on the chest, careful to not hurt my hand, and reached into the basket, pulling out chocolate covered strawberries and cherries. I smirked mischievously.

"If I have to eat, then so do you." I declared. Jasper groaned.

"I'm not going to eat that! Unless," he said, smirking as well. "You want to make a wager." I nodded, already knowing what I had planned.

"What are your demands?"

"If you can't finish everything I put on a plate for you, we'll have to go to school tomorrow and pretend that we're dating." I know it's a high risk, but I'm willing to take it. Anything to feel like Jasper and I were a couple. He only smirked some more.

"Fine. But if I win, I get to ask you to the Spring Prom." I shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, but inside, my stomach was flipping around so much that it could win an Olympic gold medal. Spring Prom, with Jasper as my date? That'll show Lauren that I'm not to be messed with.

"Alright. Let's get started then!"

**--+-- (You might enjoy this part, prettykitty8694!!)**

One plate of chocolate covered fruits, a fit of laughter, and a glass of champagne later, Jasper and I were laying on our backs, stuffed from the food we practically inhaled.

"Just one more bite, Jasper." I watched as he dramatically pushed the last piece of his sandwich through his lips, chewed for a bit then swallowed. He let out a huge sigh.

"Finished…" he then groaned. "Al-_ice_…"

Jasper rolled over until his arm had flopped over my stomach, pinning me to his body. My breath left me in a whoosh.

"My stomach hurts…" he pulled me closer to him. "Make it feel better?" he pleaded, whispering in my ear. I think I mumbled something about a tummy rub, but he only chuckled softly.

"You do realize that this means I can ask you to prom?" Jasper sat up and leaned over me, looking into my eyes. All I saw was the absolute beauty of jasper and the night sky in the background, paling in comparison to Jasper's grace.

"Alice, will you go to the Spring Prom with me?"

I nodded mutely, unable to break his intense gaze. Jasper smiled, showing his bright white teeth, and sighed. "Good…" he murmured. I was going to ask what he meant by that when he suddenly got closer to me. And by that, I mean he moved his (Gorgeous, perfect, flawless) face closer to mine. I'm sure that if it weren't for wanting to stay here, I would have died from the pleasure of being this close to him.

"Alice…" he whispered. I blinked. "I won the bet, but… I don't want to _pretend_ to be going out with you. I…" he glanced away, letting me take in a grateful gulp of air, before turning back to me.

"I _do_ want to go out with you. Badly. But I was afraid that you'll reject me. And I just wanted you to be happy, even if that meant being with someone else" His face moved even closer still. "But I don't care about that anymore. I just want _you_." He got closer, so close that if I were to pucker my lips, they would touch his completely. I sighed in frustration, and grabbed onto the back of his neck.

"Just _kiss_ me already, you idiot!" I growled. I pushed myself upward, capturing his lips with mine in a fiery passion. Soon enough, his cold arms wrapped around my body, and he rolled until I was nestled on top of him, and kissed me back eagerly.

His cold lips moved in sync with mine, and we gradually slowed down our hungry kisses, until we were both breathing heavily. I opened my eyes to see Jasper staring at me just as surprised as I was. **(Ugh, I'm not good at kissing scenes…)**

"Wow…" I breathed, laughing hesitantly. "Yeah." He agreed. He leaned in for another kiss, and I happily obliged, pulling away when I needed to breathe. I laid my head on his hard chest and breathed in his scent.

Did that just happen? Did Jasper and I have a full blown make out session? If so, then I'm the luckiest girl to ever live, and if not, well my conscious is the luckiest conscience in the history of… consciences. Or something.

"Oh, and Alice?" I sat up, looking at jasper quizzically. I couldn't help but blush when I saw his ruffled hair and clothes out of order. Did I do that? **(LOL, imagine that in a total Steve Urkell voice)**

"Yes?" Jasper grinned at me, his face full of happiness and light, despite the dark night around us.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

**--+--**

**Errrrrrr, there it was. They finally kissed, even though this chapter didn't really happen at all for them. So technically, they never went on a Valentine's Date, and no one said anything about wanting whoever, and no one kissed anyone. Unless Rose and Emmett had their way in Edward's Volvo again, hurrhurr~**

**Again, sorry for the lateness, and maybe it'll help next time to start the chapter a few days before the due date, instead of, oh I don't know, starting it LATE LAST NIGHT WHEN IT WAS DUE TODAY. But who said I did **_**that**_**?? No one, right?**

**About my other two stories, I promise to update them as soon as I can, but this one will always be my main concern, so if I have sudden inspiration while typing a chappie for the other story, then that'll have to wait and I'll come over here. Cause we all LOVE ALICE AND JASPER, RIGHT????**

**Two more things: Who can't wait till Eclipse? Cause, you know, this'll be the one where Jasper tells his story to Bella and we can see him in all his military, Gawd-I'm-so-good-looking-it's-scary glory. AND, we can boo Maria when she appears and be all, "Eww! We don't like you, missy! Go back to whatever skank town you came from, Jasper loves Alice now! Hissssss!" **

**Last thing: Favorite line or scene? And another random question! What is your favorite holiday activity? It could be anything, so don't be shy! ;)**

**Buh bye, lovely people!**

**AlexisS**


	22. Chapter 22

**I think I procrastinated long enough for this chapter. Hey everyone!**

**Sorry I took so long, Microsoft Word completely crashed on me, erasing all of my files. So then I had to reinstall it, retype every chapter that was erased, and then update. Phew, what a workload, you know?**

**I'm rushing right now, so dedications won't be here this chappie. But I wanted to say that **_ChaylorTwilightQueen10_** made a very good point about the plot. It kinda faded from the patient/therapist relationship, and I had meant for it to stay that way, but you know free writing, right? Once you think of a good scene, you'll do whatever means possible to make it happen. Enjoy the story though?**

**Twilight I own not. Thinking I do, stupid you are.**

**--+--**

**Alice POV (Boy, I'm just ignoring Jasper, huh?)**

I didn't sleep a wink last night. I've been lying awake for the past 9 hours, tossing and turning until I just settled into an uncomfortable position.

"Alice, time to get up." Jasper whispered through the door. I groaned, pulling the cover over my head. I heard the door open and Jasper chuckle.

"Come on, you have to get your education. Rise and shine!" He swiftly snatched the covers off, and I squeaked in surprise when the frigid air hit my bare legs. Last night was a horrible time to wear shorts to bed. "Jasper! I want to go to sleep!" I whined, huddling into a ball to conserve warmth. Jasper rolled his eyes.

"You have to get up." He repeated.

"Why should I? I just found out that a crazed, maniac is after me. I think I deserve to stay home after that." I mumbled. The only good thing about this was that Tabitha wouldn't be joining us, her reason being that if she gets thirsty, she won't hesitate in killing a human. Jasper was quiet for a moment, until he whispered, suddenly closer than before.

"Didn't I promise I'll always be next to you? I'll never let anyone hurt you, Alice…" his breath tickled my ear, and I shivered, but not from the cold. His words sent a chill down my spine, and my insides fluttered in excitement. Does he even know what he does to me? Probably not, seeing as his power doesn't work on me, but it must be obvious to him!

"Uhh, yeah," I stuttered, since he still didn't move away. "You, um, you did say… that…" It was getting harder and harder for me to breath, but he _still_ didn't move! The only things I could see were his golden eyes, swimming with some unknown emotion. I was just about to move a bit closer when, suddenly, Emmett burst into the room. Jasper jumped back, and I took in a grateful breath, though disappointed that he wasn't as close as before.

"Hey, Rosie and Bells told me to come up here and interrupt you guys. Oh, and Alice, they want you in Bells' room in less than 20 seconds." I blushed when he said that. I can't believe that the other 6 vampires in the house had heard that! Jasper shoved his older brother.

"There was nothing to interrupt, Emmett. Now leave." He pushed Emmett toward the door, shutting it when he was out. Jasper turned and faced me with an impish grin. "I should hand you over to the girls, huh?" he joked. I nodded mutely, and followed him out the door to Bella's room. We both went our separate ways and I stepped into the room of torture; who knows what kind of things those two might do to me.

Immediately, the two girls grabbed me, throwing clothes into my arms and shoving me into the bathroom to get dressed. I smiled at their choice. Though I wasn't too fond of tops that were too low cut, this dark green top was just right, fitting me snug. They also gave me a skirt with leggings to go with it. I pulled those on, along with a pair of green Converse, and went back into the room.

"These clothes are… different from my usual attire." I commented, taking a seat in front of the mirror. Rose started working on my makeup.

"Really? What did you usually wear to school?" Bella asked, brushing my hair into cute little spikes.

"Mmm, just a big black sweatshirt and dark jeans." Rose stopped putting eyeliner on me, and sat back in disbelief.

"You _what_??" she shrieked. I shrugged.

"It's not like I was trying to impress anyone, and besides, people ignored me anyway." But now that Jasper was going to be in my classes, I had to at least try and look my best, right?

"_Hey, what's your name?"_

I blinked, the vision overtaking my sight. Wow, I hadn't had one since the day the wolves appeared, or as everyone liked to call them, "The filthy mongrels."

_I turned in the direction of the voice and saw a smiling blond haired boy, who I recognized as Mike Newton, and was staring at me way too much. Jasper held my hand a bit tighter, leaning closer next to me. Mike's eyes flicked to him for a second before turning back to me._

"_Um, I'm Alice. I've been in your class since freshman year, Mike." I reminded him. Mike shook his head._

"_No way, you have to be new. I'm sure I'd remember someone as cute as you." Jasper growled low in his throat, glaring menacingly at Mike. Mike backed away a bit, gulping nervously._

"_Maybe I'll see you at lunch, Alice." He mumbled. Jasper spoke for me._

"_No, you won't. Goodbye." He then turned us both, briskly walking away and turning a corner, coming to a halt. I nudged Jasper with my shoe. "Is someone jealous that Mike Newton talked to me?" I teased, half joking. I didn't find Mike appealing at all, and it was a bit unnerving to have him so interested in me. Jasper pushed honey golden locks out of his face, and looked down at our still entwined hands._

"_Yeah," he murmured, never looking up. "Maybe I am…"_

I giggled, snapping out of the vision quickly. Rosalie and Bella had used the time I was still to finish my makeup and hair, and waited patiently for me to come back to reality. Bella already had a slip of paper in front of me.

"_What did you see?? Tell us everything!"_

I took the outstretched pen and wrote everything that happened in vivid detail for them. We all laughed and giggled at Jasper's jealousy; it's not something that will be a reoccurring thing, will it? Probably not, but it'll be great to see it happen!

After our giggle fit was over, we all headed downstairs, where Emmett and Edward were playing some new racing game, and Jasper staring at me. I blushed.

"I don't know how everyone ignored you before. You're beautiful, Alice." He said, standing next to me.

There has to be a limit to how many times someone can make you swoon, right? This'll be around the umpteenth time that Jasper has made me feel wonderful, and his Southern accent, no matter how embarrassed I may be afterward, makes me want to attack him with kisses. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to kiss Jasper, even if it was in an alternate universe. Sigh.

Edward and Emmett finished up their game, with promises of a rematch after school. Jasper led me to the Porsche again, and I slid in happily. But my smile was wiped from my face as I saw Tabitha prance over to Jasper, who didn't open his door yet.

"Have fun around the humans. Bag one for me, alright? I might be thirsty later on." She glanced at me. "Unless you're willing to hand the tiny girl over to me. I'm sure she'll sustain me long enough." I jerked my head around, careful not to look into her blood red eyes. I had the feeling that she was serious.

"Tabitha, we've had this discussion before. You are not to harm Alice, or any of the other citizens in this area." Jasper growled. I tried not to smile at that. Ha, take that, you evil witch. Jasper hopped in the car and drove off, not caring that he almost ran Tabitha over in the process. Shoot, if only he went a bit to the left…

"First day back." He finally murmured. I sighed, knowing exactly what he meant. People are going to stare at him, knowing that he was part of the Cullen household, and might even avoid him. In my rare moments of being around other females in the hallways, I overheard them whispering about how they want to talk to them, but always feel too intimidated to do so.

And now that I actually look cute for a change, they're going to stare at me as well.

The car ride was entirely too short, and Jasper eased his way into an empty parking spot. Luckily enough, there were 3 empty spaces, so that everyone was next to each other. Jasper helped me out of the car, and looked around.

"Huh…" he said. "Smaller than I expected. And, oh, the emotions running wild! This is going to be difficult." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. He could do it, I knew he could. Jasper smiled wearily at me, before walking to the front office. There, he asked for his schedule and hurried out.

"Small enclosed space," he whispered to me, seeing my confused face. "And the smell of the, ah, blood. I don't want to take any chances." I nodded in understanding, and we continued walking. I groaned when I saw the stares in our direction. The girls were blinking at Jasper with lustful eyes, and from what I see of Jasper's face cringing every now and then, he could tell too. When the girls saw me, however, and saw our hands still entwined, they glared at me, and I smothered my laughter in Jasper's jacket. He laughed along with me.

The boys were either staring at me though, and I frowned as one had winked at me (I'm certain I felt Jasper stiffen next to me.). We were nearly at our first period door when I heard a boy's voice. I turned, already knowing who was standing there.

"Hey, what's your name?" Mike asked. Right on cue, Jasper held my hand a bit tighter, leaning closer next to me. Mike's eyes flicked to him for a second before turning back to me.

"Um, I'm Alice. I've been in your class since freshman year, Mike." I reminded him. Mike shook his head.

"No way, you have to be new. I'm sure I'd remember someone as cute as you." Jasper growled low in his throat, glaring menacingly at Mike. Mike backed away a bit, gulping nervously.

"Maybe I'll see you at lunch, Alice." He mumbled. Jasper spoke for me.

"No, you won't. Goodbye." He then turned us both, briskly walking away and turning a corner, coming to a halt. I nudged Jasper with my shoe. "Is someone jealous that Mike Newton talked to me?" I teased, half joking. I didn't find Mike appealing at all, and it was a bit unnerving to have him so interested in me. Jasper pushed honey golden locks out of his face, and looked down at our still entwined hands.

"Yeah," he murmured, never looking up. "Maybe I am…"

I smiled, pulling him into a hug. My, am I bold today. I'm just hugging Jasper willy nilly, aren't I?

"Aww, c'mon Jazz! You have nothing to be jealous over! What, you think I like Mike Newton?" I shook my head. "Mike has no chance compared to someone like you." I blushed, realizing what I just said. The others were close behind now, and Emmett laughed loudly.

"Why, is that a confession, Alice?" he boomed. I moved out of Jasper's embrace, or at least tried to; he wouldn't let go. Instead, he was mock glaring at his brother, a smirk on his face.

"And if it is, Em? What're you going to do about it?" he retorted. My blush intensified.

Some passing girls heard that, and they both started whispering behind their hands and glaring at me again. So they were Jasper's newest fans, huh? I think I'm going to be hated by the female populace of Forks High school.

Everyone went their separate ways, Jasper and I both heading into the Math room. Everyone turned to stare at us, all talk and laughter halting. I ducked my head. Ms. Carter made us both stand in the front to introduce ourselves. But I'm a student here, why should I introduce myself if I've been in this class since the school year began?

"My name is Jasper Hale," I looked in awe at Jasper. Was it me, or did he suddenly have more charm than before. I glanced at the classroom and saw that I was right; everyone was in a dazed trance, staring at Jasper. He continued.

"I recently moved here from… Texas," his lips twitched into a smile, which made him even more godly. "to be with my family. Pleased to meet you all." I blinked as he finished. Wo-o-ow… If possible, I've fallen for him even more. Ms. Carter gestured for me to speak up.

"Ms. Carter, you know me. I've been in your class! You know, Alice Brandon?"

"Alice?" she asked, perplexed. "But your hair…" she trailed off, looking at me in amazement. I fingered my hair self consciously; did it look bad, or something.

"Well then," Ms. Carter regained her composure. "Since you're back Alice, why don't you show Mr. Hale to his seat. I trust that you two can sit together?" We nodded, heading to the back of the class. Jasper sat next to the window, cracking it open a bit and breathing in the fresh air.

"Geez, these humans smell almost as good as you do, Alice." He muttered darkly. I didn't know whether to take that as a compliment, so I started on my notes. I had about 2 pages worth of notes when the bell rang, and I looked up, startled. Had time really gone by that quickly? I peeked at Jasper to find him staring at me.

"What?" I asked, grabbing my bag. Jasper laughed.

"Nothing, it's just that you looked very concentrated on your work. Did you know that you poke your tongue out when you're thinking?" I blushed again and scowled at him.

"Whatever, at least we got some good notes, right? Now I won't be behind in my studies." I smiled at the thought. "By the way, I didn't see you writing. Do you have an amazing memory as well?" I joked, stopping in front of the English room. I turned to see Jasper grinning sheepishly at me.

"Wait, you _do_ have a good memory! Man, how cool is that?" These vampires are just _too_ cool.

**~+~+Chapter Break+~+~**

The day passed quickly, with even more staring than earlier. If I had been a preppy cheerleader type, I'd be ecstatic over the attention. But I'm not like that, Sherry is.

Oh God, _Sherry_. She's gone, possibly dead, and The last memory she probably has of me is when I screamed at my mother and left the house in a fit of rage. Even though she made my life living hell, she's still my sister, and I get a sharp pain in my chest when I think of her. I felt small tears welling up in my eyes.

"Alice?" Jasper whispered. He poked my hand gently. "Are you okay? Want to go home now?" I shook my head, wiping my eyes and tried to smile. It came out more like a grimace.

"I was just thinking about… Sherry. And my parents. I don't think I'm coping with them being gone well." I whispered back. Jasper sighed and held onto the hand he poked.

Excuse me, Alice isn't feeling very well. May I take her to the nurse?" he called to the teacher. He dismissed us, and Jasper half dragged me into the hallway.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I sniffled, looking up into his amber eyes. Wait, amber?

"Are your eyes darker? I thought they were golden before!"

"Didn't I tell you, our eyes get darker the thirstier we get." I gasped, then started pushing him towards the door.

"T-Then go! If you need to, er, drink, then don't let me hold you back! Catch a, I don't know, lion for me or something." Jasper laughed, and halted my pushing.

"It's alright, actually. It was just a bit overwhelming in that room. Man, and to think, I'll have to deal with that for 8 hours, 5 days a week!" I rolled my eyes.

"Besides, Edward and Bella are the ones that like the mountain lions. I prefer bears, though not as much as Emmett." I shuddered.

"Okay, um… _eww_?? I could've gone on in my life without hearing that." I muttered. We laughed at that, and looked up when the lunch bell went off.

"Time for lunch. Hmm, maybe I should make you eat something." I joked.

"Even if you do, I wouldn't accept. And don't think you can persuade me with your pouting either, I've had to deal with that for over a century." We walked along with the sea of students, who still stared at us as we passed. I nudged Jasper and gestered to a group of freshman who ran away giggling at the sight of him.

"If you keep looking like you do, you're going to have a fan club for you by the end of the week." He raised an eyebrow.

"They're already making a fan club for you. First meeting is Wednesday, after school. I think I'll join." I blushed, waving my hand dismissively. He's just teasing me, I don't have a fan club. Do I? He only smirked in response.

"At least I got you to stop crying, right?" I smiled at him, now realizing that jasper did indeed distract me from my sulking.

We got our lunches, Jasper's only a salad and water, and headed over to a table in the corner, where everyone else were sitting.

"Didja hear about your fan club yet?" Emmett immediately blurted out, followed by a whack on the head from Rosalie. I stared in horror at them.

"There's really a… a fan club for me?" I asked, appalled. All of this attention was a bit too much for me. Why can't they just leave me alone?

"Hey, Alice, right?"

I turned around in my seat, seeing a curly haired girl grinning at me. I was instantly reminded of Jasper's secretary, Jessica. "Yes?" I said.

"My name is Jessica," Wow, can I call a name or what? "And I was just wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friends. We'd love to get to know you more." I looked at the table a few feet away and saw that Mike Newton and a few others I had seen around were all staring at me. Only one girl wasn't staring, and I saw that it was Angela Weber, a shy girl in one of my classes, bless her heart.

"Uh, no thanks, Jessica. I'm kinda already sitting with my friends." I gestured to the Cullen family, who were staring at Jessica with rapt attention. She backed down from their eyes.

"Right, I just thought, well if you ever want to sit with us, we'll always have a seat saved for you." She then quickly trotted back to the table, shaking her head at the ones staring. I saw Mike sigh and frown.

"You don't have to sit with us if you don't want to." Edward said, pushing his own food around with his fork. I cocked my head at him. "If you stay with us, people will eventually shy away from you as well, since the Cullen family are considered arrogant snobs who are too good for them. They'll think that of you as well." My jaw dropped in shock.

"What? That's not true, you guys are amazing! Are you sure they think that of you all?" I paused, realizing that I was talking to a mind reader. Of course he knows what they think of them.

"Never mind. Whatever they think of you isn't going to change the fact that you all are my friends. Not to be corny or anything but," I looked them each in the eye. "I really love you guys."

"Awww…" Bella and Rosalie stood up and came around to hug me, and I was engulfed in their cold embrace. "That was definitely corny, but it's okay. We love you too." They released me and Emmett, Edward, and Jasper gave me a quick side hug as well. I think Jasper held on a bit longer than the others.

"Yeah, though I don't want to sound like you're more important than Rosie, I love you too. You're like the little sister I never really wanted until this exact moment!" We sighed at Emmett's attempt to sound sentimental. The day will come soon, Emmett. The day will come soon.

"Yeah and _someone_," Edward stressed the word, dragging it out. "Might love you more than we do combined. He might even be right under your nose." I glanced down, half expectant to see a grinning boy literally under my nose, when Jasper growled softly.

"Maybe she doesn't _want_ to know who loves her more than you all combined." He seethed. He glared at Edward in anger, his nostrils flaring. Was he jealous again?

"Is it one of the students here? These boys can get really annoying with their useless chatter about themselves. Like, I don't want to know what hair product you use in the mornings!" I dropped my head into my hands. What a hassle…

"Well, yes, but you'll have to figure who it is on your own. Don't worry, he's a cool guy. Trust me." I don't care if he's Chuck Norris roundhouse kicking his way through the cafeteria, the only guy that'll ever have my heart is Jasper.

I sighed, finally biting into my sandwich. Hopefully I'll be able to make it through the school week, let alone the rest of the year.

**~+~+Chapter Break+~+~**

**Maria POV**

I had to flee for awhile; there were wolves chasing my army and me. I hadn't thought the wolves were still reproducing, the horrid animals. Ahh, but can't I say the same about my kind?

They chased us far into the mid-west, where they finally got tired and returned home. We were currently staying in North Dakota, where we had to stay in hiding from the sun. The downfall in our bodies; we can't be in the sun, lest we sparkle like fags.

I looked down at the trembling girls in front of me. I had nicked them a bit ago, killing their family, and at one point, found them capable of helping me in my attack. One of them spoke up.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" Ooh, this one has some spice in her.

"I'm going to kill you. Isn't that clear enough?" I watched in amusement as the younger of the two sobbed even more. Threaten the fragile humans and they wilt like flowers.

"Buh, But why? What have we ever done to you?" I shrugged, already bored with the conversation.

"I need your help, and you'll have to join me one way or another."

"And _killing_ us will help?"

I stood up and ran toward her, appearing before her eyes in an instant.

"Can you just shut up for a moment?" Then I bit them both.

One of my earlier newborns, Shannon I recall, came by. She sniffed at the air, smelling the lingering blood.

"Two more?" she asked. I nodded, tapping one of the writhing females on the ground with my foot.

"Yeah, they could be of some use. Have you calculated when would be the best time to return to that awful town?"

Sharron scrunched her face, then relaxed. "In about 3 or 4 months. By then they shouldn't be suspicious anymore. The wolves are going to be patrolling the whole town every night until then. They seem to be more cautious then the other vampires."

I heaved a sigh. What to do for 3 to 4 months, I wonder. I'll need a game plan, and with Sharron's newfound powers, all I have to do is run the plan by her and see how it plays out. In the meantime, I think I'll get myself a quick snack.

**--+--**

**Here's my procrastinate chapter, hope I took my time with this one!!**

**Just a few things: Who saw the Eclispe trailer?? ASDFFFFKRBEUV;;Q9 WOW THAT'S AMAZING. Edward was all, "My Bella~~!" and Jacob was like, ":U No, my Bella~~!!" and Bella was just, "D: Don't make me choose, they're both hot, fml." Haha, this is going to be epic :)**

**Also, who read the 6****th**** Maximum Ride book, Fang? Who wants to send me a PM so we can rant and fanrape this and cry and stuff? C'mon, you know you want to~ That book is just amazing, and every chapter I'm going to recommend a book/series that I think you guys should check out.**

**This chapter is the maximum Ride series, starting with **_Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment_**. It's so good, go read it!**

**Also, I love my Chuck Norris reference up there! Also in every chapter, I'm going to put up my favorite Chuck Norris fact/joke on here, and I'd be so happy if you guys suggested some! Chuck fact of the day:**

"_**Chuck Norris is the reason why Waldo is hiding."**_

**Epic, right? LOL, bye!!**

**AlexisS**

**(P.S. I'm going to try and reply to you guy's reviews, you know, be a good author and stuff, so if you wanna talk, just swing on by the review or PM station! Choo choooo!!)**


	23. Chapter 23

… **What? Guys. **_**Guys.**_** 4 reviews? Only 4? After I rushed to get the chapter done so you wouldn't have to wait any longer? I mean, geez, I expected maybe 10 reviews or so, but only 4? I'm very disappointed in you guys, [insert frown-y face here].**

**First off, here's the Chuck jokes. I couldn't pick only one, so here's a few, suggested by **_**XXSkittlesXX**_

"_**Chuck Norris**__** has already been to Mars; that's why there are no signs of life  
there."  
"They once made a **__**Chuck Norris toilet**__** paper, but it wouldn't take shit from  
anybody."**_

"_**On his birthday, Chuck Norris selects one lucky child to be thrown into the sun."**_

**Geez, ain't this amazing?**

**So here's the next chapter, I really hadn't planned this one out at all. I just wanted some love drama in here and what better way to have it than with Lauren? This is a harmless fluff thing, so it really doesn't make a difference in the story. Just, you know, DECIDES THE FATE OF ALICE AND JASPER'S RELATIONSHIP. But no biggie, right??**

**I don't own Twilight. If I did, I wouldn't be on here writing fanfics. I'd be out there writing sub stories of AxJ and making money off it. So yeah.**

**--+--**

**Jasper's POV**

The first day of school was… bearable. Being around so many humans so suddenly was hard at first, but if I concentrated on only one of them, I found it was much easier. Naturally, I concentrated on Alice.

Sweet Alice, she's so pure and innocent. Not a bad thought goes through her mind, I bet. She's an angel in our midst. I know I realized my love for her and all, but since when did I become such a wimp? Pure, innocent, and angel? Maybe I should hang out with the guys more often. I ignored Edward's snickering.

"You know, there are many people thinking about Alice now." He whispered. I grimaced; I certainly knew, because I could feel their emotions running wild for her. One was feeling so lustful, he had to cross his legs to hide the prominent bulge in his pants. I held back a ferocious growl at the way he was thinking of Alice.

But Alice, the lovable girl, paid no mind to them, and if she did, she was doing her best in ignoring them.

We were in the last class of the day, and still everyone was either staring or making up crude rumors of our relationship, not that we really have one. Alice practically begged me to tell her what they were saying.

"Well, one girl said that I saved you from a gang and you're now my personal pet for me to play with. Though that's not too far from the truth, is it?" I murmured, remembering the night I rescued Alice from that alley.

"But what I'm worried about is where they got the idea of me being your pet from." Alice mumbled. I smirked, deciding to tease her a bit.

"Why, from me, of course. You are my pet, aren't you?" I smiled down at her, pleased to see a blush spreading across her cheeks. She nearly blushed as much as Bella did as a human.

"You are mine and I protect what is mine." I declared, half serious. Little did Alice know, that was truth in its fullest. I did think of Alice as mine, and I would protect her, but she didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you. C'mon, we have Biology next; now we can sit next to Bella and Edward."

We entered the brightly lit classroom and found my two siblings waving at us from the back. Luckily enough, the teacher, Mr. Banner, didn't make us stand and introduce ourselves, and he seemed to recognize Alice, despite her new look. Alice and I sat behind Edward and Bella.

The class passed by quickly, and if it weren't for the dark haired beauty sitting beside me, I would've bolted from the room in extreme torture. But I spent my time watching Alice.

I began to notice habits that she had, such as she would move to brush her hair away from her face, but since most was cut off, her hand fell limply back onto the table. And also, when I hold softly tap my foot to a random beat, her head would bob with the rhythm, and she would get momentarily distracted before playfully scowling at me and going back to her work. There were so many things I didn't know about Alice, she was the most unique and exquisite creature I've ever had the chance of encountering.

"Get a grip of yourself…" Edward muttered, making Bella giggle. I rolled my eyes and tried to focus on other things.

Mr. Banner was teaching the students about mitosis and meiosis, though I already knew the subject. Most were either taking notes, sleeping, or quickly texting their friends about something or another. I stared at the cellphone 2 tables ahead of me and read.

"_I'm gonna 2 try & ask him out, hopefully he won't b t8ken."_

Ahh, the trivial emotions of a teenage girl. She wants to be with the one she loves, and yet, he might not be hers to love. I envy their confidence, knowing that if they were asked out, they wouldn't have to worry if their suitor would suck their blood during the date. The girl's friend responded.

"_OMG tell me how it goes! I hear he's HOT ;) Good luck, Lauren!!"_

I suppressed a chuckle at "Lauren's" friend. What an energetic bunch. I hope this one is successful with her confession.

I once again grew bored, and continued staring at Alice. Every time I could, I would poke her, or whisper that we should say that we're sick and go skip class. She would only shake her head and continue with her studies. I sighed in annoyance.

Finally, after agonizingly long lectures and speeches, the bell rung, signaling the end of the school day. I grinned and, picking up Alice's bag for her, stood up. But I was stopped by a short blonde girl.

"Hey," she said, trying to make her throat sound husky. I nodded to her, ready to walk around when she spoke again.

"My name is Lauren. I was just wondering if you'd like to go somewhere Saturday? I know this great place in town and I could show you where everything is." She fluttered her eyelids, but I didn't find that appealing at all. So this was the Lauren that I was watching on her cell? She sure is… confident. Wait, hadn't I wish success for this one in her confession? Had I known it was _me_ she was confessing to, I'd have cursed her with every disease known to human kind.

I opened my mouth to politely tell her no, but Alice beat me to it.

"Sorry, but he's going to be with me on Saturday. And the next Saturday. In fact, Jasper won't be free any day of the week, ever. But it was nice of you to ask." She smiled cruelly. "_Really_. Buh bye now." Alice dragged me out by the arm, and I had just enough time to look back and see Lauren's shocked, enraged face before we were out the door. Rosalie and Emmett were waiting for us outside, both laughing.

"Wow, Alice!" Emmett laughed, pretending to wipe tears from his eyes. "Kitty's got claws, don't she?" he made a pawing gesture, and we laughed again.

"Well, I had to do something to get her away. But if you _want_ to go out with her, I don't mind, really, I just… don't think she's good enough for you." She pouted, and I could practically feel my stone cold heart melt a bit. She's just too darn adorable for her own good. I slung an arm over her shoulders, pulling her in for a quick hug.

"Nah, I don't like her. Besides," I bent down to whisper in her ear. "I prefer girls with black hair." I straightened up, and briskly walked back to the Porsche. When I reached it, I looked back to see Alice still standing there, with a surprised look on her face, and a delicious blush spreading across her cheeks. She made her way over to where I was.

"What," she mumbled. "Were you implying?" I raised my eyebrows, feigning an innocent look, and shook my head.

"What do you mean? I said what was the truth." I looked into her crystal blue eyes, so full of life and emotion. "Do you not believe me?" I watched as her eyes glazed over, and she blinked a few times, making her lashes flutter gently at me.

Something stirred inside me, a monster, but not the usual one. This monster was tame, controlled, and yearned to hold Alice in my arms, wrap her in my love and shower her with gifts and presents. This monster wanted nothing but the small, pixie-like girl blushing at me, her and only her. I clenched a fist to my stomach.

This was really difficult, harboring emotions such as love inside. I've always been able to let my emotions run free, my family expected that of an empath. But now that I can't express such feelings, they were growing stronger and stronger inside of me, until one day, it's going to come shooting out all over the place, and I might let slip to Alice that I love her.

I took in a deep breath and helped the still dazed Alice into the car, settling into the driver's seat and driving off. Every few seconds, I peeked at her from the corners of my eyes to find her staring back at me with a puzzled expression.

We arrived at the house and, after helping Alice get her things to her room, decided that a quick run in the forest would help clear my mind. I passed Edward in the hallway.

"You should go to a place only Bella and I know about." He whispered, reading my thoughts. I memorized his directions, and nodded my thanks to him.

"I thought it would be appropriate to let you know about that place; I often went there when I was stressed about my feelings for Bella. You need some time to think and relax." I smiled at him and ran quickly to the destination. I stopped when I reached an opening, and looked at the beautiful sight before me.

A meadow, perfectly circular in diameter, had many wildflowers blooming, despite it being autumn. There were freesias, tulips, lilies, and sunflowers, which immediately reminded me of Alice, the reason I came here. The plants flourished in this deserted piece of land, and I settled myself next to a patch of small sunflowers, hidden in the shade of a tree. I plucked a lone flower and brought it to my nose, thinking.

Certainly, there would be times when I'd feel as though telling Alice I loved her would be the best. But the thing is, would _she_? I don't know of her feelings for me, seeing as I can't access her emotions, and she always seemed so aloof, yet sure of herself. How can I interpret her meanings when she might not even know herself?

Would she reject me? Would she declare to never want to lay eyes on me again? Or, maybe, would she accept it? Maybe she would be delighted to know that I harbored such feelings for her, and forever be mine? I wanted to know, I had to know. But not yet, it would be too soon, and I might scare her away.

I stood up; climbing the tree I was just sitting under, and sat on one of the topmost branches. There, I yelled out to the heavens for all to hear.

"I love her!" My voice carried through the trees, shocking some birds into flight. "I love her! _I love Alice Brandon!!_"

Again and again I yelled, over and over until one would stop from a hoarse throat. I dropped from the tree, clutching the fabric of my shirt where my heart would be. It felt as though a heartbeat were present there, though I knew different. I grinned to myself. That felt much better.

I brushed some loose debris from my clothes and began to walk back home to the girl I loved.

**--+--**

**Yay, another chapter done! Huzzah!! **

**I've been so stressed lately, what with my high school preparing for our EOCT tests this Monday. I've been studying like crazy, and I'm pretty sure that I'll pass Biology. It's the Math I'm really worried about…**

**Since I'm a lazy little bastard, I might not put Chuck Norris facts in every chapter, but here's something I haven't done in a long time! The Lyrics Game!!! Here's some lyrics!!**

"_You make me happy, whether you know it or not,_

_We should be happy, that's what I said from the start,_

_I am so happy, knowing_

_You are_

_The one_

_That I'll love_

_For the rest of my days,_

_For the rest of my days."_

**Soo… yeah. LOL. First one to review and tell me the song and band gets an honorable mention next chapter! Haha, no new characters, cause I wouldn't know how to fit them all into this :)**

**Peace and Harry Potter,**

**AlexisS**


	24. Chapter 24

**What's up, everyone? It's your favorite author, here to give you another Jalice filled chapter of luuuurve. Haha, boy I sounded conceited, huh?**

**OH, OH, BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE…**

**I'M ON SPRING BREAK, BABY!! WHOOOO!!!**

**The honorable mention for last chapter's Lyrics Game goes to **_poptard005_**, you guessed it first, and I also love that band!! The correct answer is Happy by NEVERSHOUTNEVER! Sorry to anyone who answered but didn't get it in time!**

**Another mention for **_VampiresandHorses4ev3r_**. Don't worry, that will be explain in this chapter, Alice hasn't got a clue :P**

**Hey, who saw How to Train Your Dragon? I went to see it and absolutely fell in love with Hiccup and Toothless! They're so adorable!!**

**Okay, only this before I start the story: I totally forgot to end my song poll March 1****st****, so I'll keep it up for one more week after posting this. The two in first place, tied, are "**_**Two Is Better than One**_**" by **_**Boys Like Girls (ft. Taylor Swift)**_** and "**_**I Will Follow You Into the Dark**_**" by **_**Death Cab for Cutie**_**. Go vote now, so I can know which is you guys' decision for Alice and Jasper's song! Only up for a week, hurry!!**

**Now, if you honestly think I own Twilight, please, do us all a favor and smack yourself upside the head, because you're obviously mistaken.**

**--+--**

**Alice POV**

Stupid Jasper, with his beautiful golden locks and gorgeous face and amazing personality! I don't ever want to see his glorious self again!

Lies, lies, all lies. How can I say that, it's like telling your mom to not wipe her spit on you to clean your cheek!

I plopped onto my bed, pulling out my homework. I was going to ask Jasper if he could help with Math, but he left almost immediately after dropping me off. I wonder what's going on with him.

"ALICE? CAN YOU COME HERE FOR A MINUTE??" I cringed at Emmett's yell. Surely he knows that with his size and voice, yelling isn't an option.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." I jumped off the bed, and walked into his and Rose's room. I looked at all the red in there. It seems that Rosalie was the one to decorate. Although I have a feeling Emmett has something to do with the life size bear statue in the corner…

"What's up?" I asked, standing in front of Emmett. He grinned at me, and waved a CD in his hand.

"Wanna listen to some of Edward's depressed music?" I stifled my laughter.

"Edward has depressed music?" I raised my voice, making sure that Edward knew I was laughing. From the curses I heard down the hall, I take it he knows.

Damn it, Emmett! How many times have I told you not to touch my CDs?" Edward stormed into the room, followed closely by an amused Bella.

"Oh, c'mon, Edward! I'm bored, and God knows _what_ Jasper is doing, can't I listen to it, please?" Emmett tuned into his pouting side, and gestured for me to do the same.

Edward, still fuming, looked at the both of us before cocking his head, listening to something I couldn't hear.

"Okay, fine," Em and I blinked in surprise when Edward calmed and nodded. Was he serious? From the time I've been here, I've learned that he's never let anyone besides Bella near his music collection. "Just make sure to put the volume all the way up."

Emmett and I exchanged weary looks as Edward left, muttering to Bella quietly.

"Okaaaaay…" Emmett whispered. "Since we have his, uh, permission," we both glanced at the door, half expecting Edward to jump in yelling at us, and turned to the stereo. I popped in the CD and sat back. Emmett turned the volume up to the max, and pressed play.

I swear, if I hadn't covered my ears just now, I'd be deaf. Screaming, screeching sounds were emitting from the stereo. I hurried forward and shut off the horrid music after a few minutes of pain.

"Owww…" I rubbed my ears, falling onto the floor. It hurt for my human ears, but with Emmett's sensitive hearing, he got the worst of it. Well, let's just say that he's currently sitting fetal position in the corner, rocking back and forth while muttering "I want Rosie…" over and over. Poor guy.

"Are you okay, Emmett?" I whispered, though it sounded muffled to me. Em shook his head.

Someone slammed the door downstairs, and Emmett and I yelped in pain. I blinked, and found Jasper kneeling in front of me, looking concerned. Nice to see him again in my time of need.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I pointed to the dreaded CD and he narrowed his eyes.

"Did you and Emmett listen to Edward's CDs?" I nodded, still clutching at my ears. Jasper sighed quietly.

"Edward? Did you let them listen on purpose?" he called. I peeked at him and saw relief on his face. What was that about?

"Of course, I did. I don't think you wanted anyone listening in on your… confession." Edward appeared at the door, smirking at his brother.

If vampires could blush, I'm sure Jasper's would've rivaled my own.

"Shut up…" he grumbled. We all laughed, mine and Emmett's a bit weakly, and got up from the floor.

Jasper helped me into the bed, my casts still a bother. Only a few more weeks and I'll be able to get them taken off!

"Goodnight, Alice." Jasper smiled at me, patting my head. I smiled back, yawning.

"Night Jasper..." I mumbled into the covers, letting sleep overcome me for the night.

**--+--**

**Short chapter, cause I wanted to get this cleared up. Alice didn't hear Jasper's yelling cause she was deafened by Edward's depressed music, haha. I hope this cleared up some things…**

**Hummm, this was more of a filler chapter, right? Oh well, I think it had some sentimental value to it.**

**Also… Happy Easter, everyone! Here where I live, it's now –checks watch- 11:02, so Easter isn't for another hour, but to those in Europe (*cough* **_Jaspersbrunettepixiie_** *cough*) might already be in the next day, sooo… yeah :D**

**Remember; quickly vote on my poll, right on my profile, to choose the best choice for the song Jasper plays/sings. Rapido, rapido!**

**Love you lots and lots,**

**AlexisS**


	25. Chapter 25

**NOTE: THIS IS A LOOOOONG A/N, SO IF YOU'D RATHER NOT READ ABOUT THE LITTLE CONTEST THINGY I HAVE HERE THAT COULD LET YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE END, THEN SKIP TO STORY.**

**Whoa, that's an attention grabber up there, huh? :D**

**Yes, yes, I updated. I know, you're surprised. But believe me, being cooped up in a stuffy, hot house with nothing to do except rake leaves, sleep, eat, and listen to your grandmothers many stories of how back when she was young, they weren't ungrateful little bastards, would make you start typing as well.**

**And guys? AGAIN with the few reviews?? I try to make you guys happy with quick updates, but THIS is the thanks I get?? –sniff- Maybe you'd prefer if I didn't update at all!! How 'bout them apples???**

**KIDDING. REALLY. I'd never abandon my baby, it means the world to me!**

**Now, since I'm a REALLY nice person, I'm going to give you guys a special treat, inspired by a chapter in one of my fave fanfics, ****You can say that again****: I'm going to put a line of a song somewhere in the story, and you guys have to find it. The first 5 people to review telling me what the line is (It can be what I wrote, or the actual song line) and the song name, and I will answer any question, ANY question, RIGHT now.**

**It can be any question AT ALL, and I will give you the honest truth (Just as long as you don't blab it to anyone else, I'm okay with it).**

**But if you ask about the story's ending, I'll only give you one little detail about it, not the full thing. Like, I'd say, "In the end, Alice _______" or "In the end, Jasper gets _______" So, there you go :) The song should be fairly easy, if you listen to some of the more popular singers. Hint: Since I'm trying to be even nicer, I'll tell you the singer: Singer is Jordan Sparks!! And she has made this song with another singer, who's male! (I don't like the male singer :[ He's a rotten little-)**

**This chapter: Alice gets her own cupids to help her in her quest to win Jasper's heart! And –gasp!- the wolves are back??**

**Sooo, I don't own Twilight. Shocking, isn't it?**

**--+--**

**Alice POV**

I sat on the couch, a lengthy book in my hands. The rest of the week had passed by rather sluggishly, with less staring than before, thank goodness. I had taken as many notes as I could, to make up for the time I was in the hospital. I also didn't have many visions; everything was pretty quiet at the moment.

I blinked out of the first vision today; and carefully moved Esme's priceless vase from the table next to me, and got up from my seat. I guess my reading will have to wait.

5 seconds later, a football came hurtling through the window, going faster than any human can see (But I expected it, so I knew where it was). It flew right through the spot where Esme's vase was; and where my head would've been earlier. I sighed as I saw Emmett's brown curls and golden eyes through the now broken window.

"Are you okay, Ali?" he whispered. I grinned at his nickname for me and nodded.

"Yeah, I just saved you from a yelling from Esme later; you would've broken her vase, you know." I informed him, pointing to the vase in my lap. From the look of horror on his face, I think he was pretty grateful.

"How can I ever repay you, Ali?" he begged, still staring at the vase as I put it back.

"Maybe you and the others shouldn't play football so close to the house? That way I wouldn't have to keep rearranging everything like a home designer with OCD."

"I hope that means what I think it means." Emmett laughed. I tilted my head.

"… What?" Emmett can be a bit… subtle, if you know what I mean. He grinned, showing off pearly white teeth.

"OCD better mean Obsessive Cullen Disorder. Cause you know everyone has that for us!" I rolled my eyes as Emmett laughed at his own joke. Honestly, you can never find anyone as random as him.

After he left to finish his game with Edward, I headed up to Rosalie's room, where she and Bella were flicking through magazines.

"Alice, just the human we were looking for!" the two pushed me onto the bed, makeup and clothes already thrown around the room.

"Why do you guys have to give me a makeover for every hour of the day?" I whined. These things could get exhausting.

"Because, I couldn't give myself a makeover, and Bella stopped being my Barbie since she was changed. Besides, I don't want to ask Tabitha, she's too hateful for my taste." Rosalie stated, her beautiful face in a grimace to show her dislike for the other blonde vampire. I honestly had forgotten about Tabitha, she always flitted in and out of the house whenever she pleased, only stopping to try and seduce Jasper every time. I insides churned at the thought.

"So," Bella spoke, as Rose choose the foundation to use on me. "Where has our dearly brother Jasper gone, Alice?" I shrugged.

"Last time I saw Jasper, Emmett and Edward were running off into the forest to find him. I assume he's somewhere in there." Bella and Rosalie exchanged a knowing look, and then turned to me, their eyes alight with mischief.

"Since he's out of hearing range-"

"-And we've been dying to know-"

"-Well, not literally, seeing as we're _already_ dea-"

"-Quiet! Now, we want to know-"

"-Just WHAT is going on between you and Jasper?"

My eyes widened when they finally spit out what they were saying. Me and Jasper? How do they know anything? It wasn't like we paraded around the house declaring our love for each other, right? I mean, that would be a girl's dream come true for that to happen! Unfortunately, _that_ dream of mine hasn't come true yet, but I'm still hoping.

"Nothing's going on! What makes you think anything's going on, there isn't anything to go on, so…?" I stumbled after speaking, and the two girls grinned in triumph.

"We see the way you look at him, don't try to deny anything! And even if Jasper is oblivious, we've been around human girls far longer than you've been alive; we know how to detect these things!"

Damn it, how could I let my emotions show? I've been trying to hide the fact that I loved Jasper ever since I realized it myself, and I thought I was doing a pretty good job at it too, and Jasper hadn't noticed anything different. But then again, these are female vampires I'm talking about, they could practically taste these types of things in the air.

I sighed, giving in to their eager stares.

"Okay, I admit it; I…" I glanced out the window, and Bella confirmed that no male vampire was within hearing distance. "_Really like_ Jasper." They raised their eyebrows. I huffed in frustration.

"Fine! I love Jasper! I love him! Are you happy now?" I threw my hands in the air as they both squealed in delight, clapping their hands.

"We knew it! When are you going to tell him?" Rosalie demanded, and I choked on my spit. "Tell him?? I am NEVER telling him! If you hadn't noticed, I'm not very good at taking rejection easily." Bella rolled her eyes.

"Just because Esme said you couldn't eat that cake before your dinner doesn't mean you can't handle rejection."

"I started crying, Bella." I informed her. She waved her hand dismissively and said, "Well, all I know is, you like- no, I'm sorry- _love_ Jasper, and it's a possibility that he won't reject you. We have to work with those things."

Ahh, my two cupids, they're here to shoot their love arrows for me. What would I do without them?

"Oh, really? How do you know he won't reject me, on that possible note?" I sighed, as Rosalie started to smother my face in makeup.

"Geez, Alice, are you that oblivious to your surroundings? Jasper is so protective of you, it's crazy!" Rose said.

"Yeah," Bella piped up. "While you're asleep, he'd always get worried whenever you toss around. 'Is she okay? Do you think she's having nightmares? Should I go wake her up?'" Bella imitated Jasper's Southern voice perfectly, and shook her head. "It was getting to where he'd stop outside your door for a few seconds and make sure you were alright when he passed by."

"So, technically, he's been watching me sleep." I said.

"Well, no," she spoke, thinking. "Watching you sleep is like climbing through your window and sitting next to you, listening to you sleep talk. Jasper was just trying to keep you safe."

Rosalie snorted delicately. "Yeah Bells, because you know _exactly_ what it's like to have a vampire watch you sleep." Bella made a rude gesture to Rose, who just laughed as she finished putting eyeliner on me. She sat back and looked me in the eyes.

"But Alice, if it came down to the point where you'll have to stop loving Jasper, would you?" she asked, all jokes and laughter gone from her face. I looked straight back at her.

"Of course not. Telling me to not love Jasper is like telling me to breathe with no air. Now, you tell me how am I supposed to breathe with no air?" Rose smiled at me.

"Looks like you're serious. Good. Bella and I are going to help you out, and we won't help out someone who isn't serious about this." She said, with a nod from Bella. They pushed me into the bathroom, handing me clothes and saying, "By the time we're through with you, Jasper won't be able to keep his jaw up."

I changed into the clothes, a provocative dark gray blouse and black skinny jeans with, thankfully, gray flats. I felt a bit uncomfortable in this shirt, having my cleavage nearly popping out, but I had to admit, it looked good on me. I just need to make sure I didn't bend over and give anyone a view of my boobs. I brushed my hair to get rid of any tangles and stepped back into Rose's room. Instead of the two vampires I was naturally expecting, I found Jasper there, pacing the room. When he heard the door open, he glanced up and rushed toward me.

"Alice, good, you're ready. Hurry, we have to be at the..." he stopped as he took in what I was wearing and, as Rose promised, his mouth went slack for just a moment. I blushed as I saw his eyes, even for a fraction of a second, stare at my exposed chest. Talk about awkward.

Jasper turned around, and I looked for a jacket that might give me more coverage, my blush refusing to leave my face.

"You look… nice." He finally said, after I finished putting on the –well hidden- black jacket. I didn't respond; I was too mortified that Jasper saw me like this.

"If you're ready, we have to go meet the wolves and discuss something with them." Jasper peeked at me, seeing if it was safe to look again. I nodded, keeping my eyes on the floor as we walked out of the room and down the stairs. I don't know when, and I don't know how, but Bella and Rosalie are going to pay, one way or another.

Everyone was already downstairs, waiting for us, and I glared at Bells and Rose as they grinned.

"Right, they asked if we could meet at the clearing in the woods." Carlisle declared. "Let's go now so we won't have them waiting. Jasper, will Tabitha be joining us as well?"

"No, she has a certain… indifference towards wolves. She called, saying that she'll be in the neighboring state for a bit, visiting some acquaintances there." I nearly sighed in relief. Yes, no Tabitha to keep ruining my and Jasper's time together! Whatever reason she has not to be here, I won't be complaining about it!

We all headed outside and into the woods, and I watched as one by one, everyone disappeared into the woods. I turned to Jasper, who smiled.

"It looks like you'll have to ride with me. I advise that you close your eyes first time around." I narrowed my eyes in confusion as he kneeled in front of me.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper gestured to his back. "Get on. I'm going to have to carry you there since you won't be able to get there easily on your feet."

"Oh. Okay then." I climbed onto Jasper's tall back, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I could feel my earlier blush beginning to come back as I felt his hands secure my legs properly. "I'm heavy." I warned him, but he only laughed.

"Vampire strength, Alice." He reminded me.

"Remember to close your eyes." He whispered back to me, and I did so. Then, out of nowhere, I felt cool air blowing in my face and pushing my hair back. If it hadn't been for those things, I wouldn't have known that we were moving. I chanced a peek and only saw blurs of green and brown, the trees around us unfocused from the speed Jasper was running. My eyes watered as the wind hit them, and I blinked rapidly, not wanting to miss this experience. I could feel my stomach starting to be a bit queasy.

In only a matter of seconds, Jasper stopped.

"Alice, we're here." I looked around and saw that he was right; the rest of the family were standing on one side of a giant clearing, and on the other side were giant, horse-sized wolves, all staring at us. I noticed that the russet colored one seemed to be growling. I assumed that one was Jacob.

"Can you get down okay?" Jasper asked me.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said, and tried getting off. My legs wouldn't budge.

"Um… A little help here? I can't move my legs." Jasper chuckled, and removed my legs from around him with his hands. Jacob growled even louder, his fur standing on end. We ignored him. Jasper set me on the ground and, after making sure my legs weren't jelly anymore, led me to where everyone else was standing.

I saw Sam emerge from the mass of wolves and walk a bit closer to us. The Cullens wrinkled their noses in disgust.

"We'd like to ask you a personal question, if that's alright with you." He asked, politeness radiating from him. I saw that he spoke only to Carlisle, who nodded, almost wearily. I glanced up at Jasper, who narrowed his eyes at the wolves.

"Right, we want to know," Sam straightened up, so that it seemed his whole body towered over everyone, even Emmett.

"We want to know; what is your connection with the red eyed, dark haired vampire. Because if it brings harm to anyone," he gave a menacing glare.

"We will not hesitate to kill you."

**--+--**

**(Say these next few lines with a serious Nicholas Cage voice) Drama within our heroine's life starts to unfold! Will she finally learn about Jasper's past? Will the wolves try to kill them? Will Maria's plan fall into action? Stay tuned to find out!!**

**Hahaha, so next chapter will be Alice finding out about Jasper's past :D I wonder how this will turn out? Oh, I already know, since I'm the author!**

**Right, so a few things I want to say: I ended my poll like I said I would, and the winning song is… Not gonna tell you. You'll just have to figure it out when I type that chapter up.**

**And remember: the first 5 people to find the hidden song line in this chapter (I made it fairly easy. I mean, I practically put it out there, word for word!) will get any question they want, ANY question, answered, no matter what. And I'll be honest to goodness, straight up, I-kid-you-not truthful. Fer shure.**

**What else, what else… Well, there was something I was going to say… And I know that the minute I post this, I'm going to remember and think, "F*CK, I meant to tell them… Well, too late now."**

**As a random spur-of-the-moment thing, I'm going to type a few things here that are happening to me/around me at this very moment.**

**Um, I looked at the clock. It's 2:21 here (At night). My download for FireFox is done, whoot. I'm reading the manga Nabari no Ou at , it's really good and funny, you guys should check it ou- EEEEEIIKKK, THERE'S A BUG ON MY PILLOW, SMASH IT SMASH IT!!! The bug escaped somehow so I'm currently residing in my mother's room, which is bug-free at the moment. I'll leave my sister in our room alone so she can handle the horrid little demon, bleh. And now I'm watching Everybody Hates Chris :D**

**Right. So. Hmmmm… Yep, that's a usual 5 minutes of my life. Minus the bug part, that freaked me the f*ck out. I **_**hate**_** bugs, they're just so… hdgjbdgfhijbsfd GROSS. And maggots. I have a terrible phobia for maggots.**

**Until next chapter, where I'll hopefully be in a place where I won't have to see the evil 6 to 8 legged devils of this world,**

**AlexisS**


	26. Chapter 26 AN

**Sorry guys, but this isn't another chapter this time :( I just wanted to say that you'll have to wait about another 2 weeks for the next chapter to be up. I just got out of school, and although I thought I'd have the time to type, my Mom told me that I have to pack for my yearly summer vacation in New York :(**

**And if you were following the story since last year, you'll know that I took about 3-5 months to complete a chapter, but I promise that won't happen this time! We, as in my brother and I, arrive in New York on the 14****th**** of June, and it'll probably take me about 4-5 days to finish the chapter.**

**I'm trying to make an intense scene and get Jasper's past into it, but it's not coming along nicely, so please be patient, okay? I'll try my best to make a good one for you guys :D**

**But the bad thing is, I might have to take online summer school course to make up for a failed class (Darn you, Calculus!). So please, please, PLEASE wait for a few more weeks! Okaaaaay?**

**Lots and lots of love to you guys,**

**AlexisS**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys, I thought that I should at least give you guys a small update before I leave in 2 days, so here we are! So after I finish this, I'll just relax for a whole week, okay? You can survive without an update till then, can't you? Well, too bad cause I'm relaxing LOL.**

**P.S. You guys might like this chapter ;) I'm not good with the mushy-mushy feelings crap, but I'll try my best. Let's just say that a certain two people we all know and love will be saying a little something that sounds a lot like "Pie dove shoe" I hope I did well!**

**P.P.S . I watched the MTV Movie Awards. WHO EFFING SAW THE ECLIPSE SNEAK PEEK OH MY GOODNESS, I'M SO HAPPY. AND, AND, AND Robert won for Best Male Performance, shit, yes thank you, I am literally crying right now I'm so happy oh I can't get over this why am I such an obsessed person, oh yessss!**

**P.P.P.S. I just bought the Eclipse Soundtrack, and let me tell you, it is amazing! My favorite song at the moment is the one by Muse, Neutron Star Collision [Love Is Forever]! I highly recommend getting off your lazy butts and go buy the songs! Or download it. Either way, listen to them and bask in its almighty glory.**

**Twilight: Amazing literature. Me: Crazy to think that I might own this amazing literature. Which I don't. In case you didn't already figure that out.**

**Alice POV**

I stared at Sam in horror. Did he just say that they'll _kill_ my friends? How dare they even think that! I felt Jasper's hand in mine tighten a bit, and I squeezed them back.

"Do we have an agreement?" Sam asked, still waiting for the vampires to answer him. Carlisle spoke up.

"Somewhat. As we have a small connection to Maria, it was purely unintentional, and we had cut ties with her many years ago." I saw Carlisle cast a quick glance over towards Jasper and I. The wolves didn't miss this exchange for one second.

"If it has to do with that blonde leech, then she should get away from him this instant!" Sam accused, which only made me latch onto Jasper even harder. They can't force me to be away from him for one second!

"I understand your concern, but I-" Jasper started, but Sam cut him off.

"No you don't! Apparently, you don't understand how dangerous it is for her to be around you leeches, you could kill her any second!" Jacob seemed to be whimpering beside him, and he pawed the ground nervously.

"If we could, we'd like to discuss this matter at our home, where we can relax more. We can explain the whole situation there, if you agree." Carlisle spoke again, trying to diffuse the tension in the air. Sam thought it over, and then nodded curtly. He gestured to 3 of the wolves- one being Jacob- and left into the woods to transform. The Cullens took off back to their home, with Jasper carrying me again. We arrived at the house only a few seconds before 4 people emerged from the darkness surrounding us. It was Sam, Jacob, and two other boys, just as large as the others. Sam introduced us.

"You know Jacob already," we nodded briefly. "This is Paul," The more muscular boy just stood there glaring at us. "And Jared." The other boy waved his hand in recognition, his lanky but built form rippling in tension.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice." He finished with a smile in my direction. My insides felt warm and fuzzy as I grinned back at him. The wolves didn't like that I was considered their family.

We all bustled into the house, as everyone took their respective places in the living room. Carlisle took the chair near the front, with Esme resting on the armrest, Edward and Bella decided to stand by the wall and observe, Emmett sat in the recliner with Rosalie snuggled in his lap, and Jasper and I took the couch. I tried my best to stay close to him as possible; the wolves were a bit intimidating.

There was a pregnant pause, as the tension began to rise once more. Jasper cleared his throat, and we turned to look at him.

"I'm afraid to say that this whole situation is… nearly all my fault. Maria was initially here for me, for revenge, but she managed to get her hands on Alice in the process." Jasper looked down at me, sadness filling his eyes.

"What do you mean when you said she was 'after you'?" Sam narrowed his eyes, waiting for his answer. Jasper tore his eyes away from me and sighed.

"To understand, you'll have to hear my background. The _whole_ background. My story begins in 1861…"

**Jasper POV**

"My real name is Jasper Whitlock. I was sixteen at the time; I thought it didn't matter that I would only be a year older in a few months. I had wanted to join the Confederate Army ever since I was a young boy, and always dreamed of fighting for my country." I sighed as the memories began to resurface, after a century of repressing them.

"I wasn't supposed to join just yet; I was far too young, and if I told them my real age, they would have laughed in my face and told me to go home. So I lied and said that I was twenty. At least I was tall enough to get away with it."

"I was always told that I had a certain… charisma about me, which made me get along well with my subordinates. Because of that, I was promoted very quickly, soon rising higher than those men older and more experienced than me. By the time of our first battle, I was the youngest major in Texas, most likely the first to reach that in my early age." I glanced at Alice as I spoke to find her staring at me with rapt attention, taking in my every word. I winced at what she would think of me later on in the story.

"And then, three years later, as I was evacuating the woman and children from the city, I met… them…" I shuddered slightly. "After the evacuation was over, I grabbed a horse and rode out to the next town. A little while away, I saw three women standing in the night air. I got off the horse, ready to help them, when I stopped short. To be completely honest, they were the three most beautiful women I have ever seen in my life." I tried not to look at Alice when I said, "At that time, of course." The wolves frowned at me as I continued.

"They had pale skin, with deep red eyes, the color of blood. They wore stark white dresses, browning in some areas due to the dirt and debris surrounding them. All they did was stare at me, and I knew that they were not part of the women I was to assist. My instincts were telling me to run, to flee to safety, but my mind won over my instincts and told me to help any woman I find. I suppose that was my own fault for trying to be a gentleman all the time." I smiled ruefully.

"They spoke to quickly for me to understand their words, and though I tried to speak up, I was still too stunned by their beauty to make a coherent sentence. The smaller brunette then walked toward me, but I stayed rooted to the spot. 'This one could be useful, don't you think? He's quite… compelling.' The others agreed with her, telling her to finish the job quickly while they went hunting. I didn't know at the time that they would be feeding on some of my comrades."

My grip on Alice's hands tightened as I saw her shudder to the word "feeding".

"The brunette leaned to my neck, as if to kiss me. My instincts were beginning to win over my mind, screaming at me that the danger was too close for comfort. But it was too late. She… I was to be forever 20 years old." I had paused, wanting to revise the story for Alice's sake. The details were too gory for me to tell. Alice frowned at this information; I could practically see the cogs turning in her mind.

"When I woke up, I was surrounded by men, all fighting each other; training. I realized that my senses were enhanced; I could hear for miles, smell everything within a 5 mile radius, and see every detail of every grain on the ground. I knew the brunette had done this to me, and when I looked back up from admiring my new, pale body, she was there." I closed my eyes as I recalled the way she looked at me.

"Her name was Maria."

"She had wanted to create any army of newborns, to overthrow the other covens planning to attack. Now, you have to understand that at that time, covens were battling over territory with many humans living there, to keep the suspicions off of us when we feed. Maria soon had an army of 60 newborn vampires, all male, with my help and support. She had managed to convince me that her way was the right way, and I was to always obey her and follow her orders. I was the idiot for listening to her."

"As in the Confederate Army, I was at the top of the rank in Maria's Army; I had discovered my unusual ability slightly after my changed, and I used my influence to bring in more soldiers for Maria. When we did well, we were rewarded. I was… rewarded more often than others…" I shuddered again as I thought of those times. I thought of all the nights I spent with Maria in her bedchamber, as she would guide me to her bed and lay me on my back. I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head to rid myself of those past memories.

"In less than a year, we were the strongest coven in the South, and many feared us. During that time, I found myself growing… tired, you could say, of Maria's lifestyle, almost weary. It didn't help that I had this power to sense people's emotions, and it tortured me to feel my victims fear and pain as I killed them. I had befriended a newborn as well. His name was Peter, and although he disliked the fighting and the battles, he was good at it. We always talked about what we would be doing if we weren't with Maria. I said that I had wanted to finish the military and start a family, settle down in a nice neighborhood and grow old there. He told me that he had once wished to be an artist, and travel many places, selling his artwork to museums and institutes. Of course, we couldn't do that then."

"And then, one night, Peter came to me, determined. He was running away from Maria and her greedy ways, and wanted me to come with him. 'Maybe we can achieve our dreams while we're at it!' he had said. I shook my head at him; my dream wouldn't be there for me, not after the torment I went through over the past few years. I had told him to go on without me, to live the life he had always wanted. I wouldn't tell Maria of his actions, and he thanked me, saying that one day we'll meet again, when things were different."

"I went on for about a year until I couldn't take it anymore; for Maria, it was just create, kill, and dispose of the old. I lost many friends because they were deemed 'inadequate' in her eyes. So I thought back to Peter's offer and decided as well. That night I left Maria and her army for good."

I sighed as the worse part of the story was over. Alice still looked deep in thought, but at least she wasn't running away screaming from me, or saying she never wanted to see my face again. I see that as a plus sign.

"I met up with Peter in Chicago; he had found himself a mate, pretty little thing, named Charlotte, and they traveled together, keeping to the night. I stayed with them for awhile before I took to the road again; the, ah, _sexual tension_ was a bit overwhelming for me." I cleared my throat, remembering what being in the same room as those two did to me. I heard a slight giggle, and turned to Alice.

She blushed when I smiled at her, but otherwise kept quiet. I'm glad this could amuse her, even when the beginning couldn't.

"A few months later, while in New York, I met the Cullens. Imagine my surprise when I had 6 vampires running full speed at me in Central Park." I chuckled to myself, shaking my head in amusement.

"Yeah," Bella spoke up from beside Edward. "You should've seen his face when we caught up to him. He looked as if he would have crapped himself if he could!" I rolled my eyes and continued my story.

"Anyway, they ran up to me, and offered to take me in; at the time, I was suspicious of them, and I was about to escape when Edward here read my mind and assured me that they meant no harm. We sat down and talked for a bit, and I knew… I knew that I had found my family." I smiled gently at my family, and felt the love and respect they held for me. Esme looked on the verge of tears, if that were possible, and I sent a calming wave towards her, which she nodded her thanks.

"And I've been with them ever since, for about 40 years." I finished, looking up at Sam. He stared at my face for awhile, and then slowly nodded.

"I see… And you've had no contact with the red eyed leech since then?" he asked. I shook my head. "But what about earlier, you had said she wanted revenge? What for?" I sighed.

"Maria sees her soldiers more as her… property, I guess. Somewhat like owning a pet that you'd never think would run away. She might have felt betrayed of my actions, and wanted to come back and try to persuade me into joining her again."

"But what does Alice have to do with this? Why was she brought into this mess?" The Jacob kid burst out. I resisted the urge to growl at him, and instead rolled my eyes. I knew of his feeling for Alice, and I did not like them one bit. Young werewolves are much too unstable for her to be around.

"Maria finds potential in Alice, and wants her to be a part of her army." I said in a monotonous voice. Alice still had a look of concentration on her face, but then looked up at me.

"So…" I braced myself for whatever she would say next. "You're _not_ 19? You're 20?" I blinked in surprise, then frowned.

"Well… Yes. Physically, that is." She nodded.

"And you're… 147 right now." It was more of a statement than a question. I nodded, confused as to where this was going.

"Jasper, not to be rude or anything, but…" Alice gave me a weird look. "You're _old_!"

A pause followed that, until you can hear Emmett and one of the wolves, Paul I believe, snorting their laughter in the back. Everyone else burst into laughter then, including Sam and the ever calm Carlisle. I grinned my amusement, while Alice still had a straight face on.

"I have a lot of questions for you later, okay?" Alice tugged at my sleeve to get my attention. I nodded my understanding, still weary of her reaction to some of my answers, and turned to face the wolves, who managed to control their laughter now.

"Do you understand now? I haven't had any contact with Maria in over 40 years, and I'd have been happier if she'd never showed up."

Sam stared at my face for quite a while, and I relaxed slightly when I caught Edward smiling triumphantly in the corner, which must have been a good sign.

"I can see that you're telling the truth," Sam said, and I internally sighed in relief. Jacob scowled at Sam. "So our earlier threat is now null and void. I'm sorry to have caused such a rift at this time. We'll take our leave." They headed to the door, Esme following them behind, with Jacob glancing back at Alice every now and then. I glared at him the whole time, letting him feel my anger and suspicion. Once they left, Alice immediately turned to me.

"Okay, I have a few questions, Jasper. And you _will_ answer them." I sighed, standing up and leading her upstairs, into Carlisle's study. I was afraid of the consequences of this interrogation, which no doubt will make Alice hate me forever. I turned to her, contemplating whether or not I should jump out the window. She beat me to it.

"And don't even think of jumping out that window and escaping. I saw the outcome, and Esme is going to be pissed that you broke a part of her house. _Again_."

I frowned in defeat.

"Okay," she started. "You were born in Texas, right?" I nodded.

"Correct."

"And you joined the Confederate Army when you were 16?" I nodded once again.

"And…" Alice glanced down, blushing hard. "When you said Maria… rewarded you…" I tensed at the mention. I had hoped she wouldn't bring this up, it was far too much for me to tell her.

"Did you mean that you two had…?" Alice peeked at me from under her lashes, and I groaned.

"Alice… yes. That's what I was talking about." I ran a hand through my hair, looking at everything except her.

"… Oh." This time, I chanced a look in her direction, to find her looking at me. "Okay then." I frowned even more.

"And you're okay with it?" I had thought she'd be disgusted by my behavior. Alice shrugged.

"Sure, I mean, you can't change the past, right? And it's not like you forced her or anything, I mean…" she shrugged again. "That doesn't change who you are inside."

"But Alice, that's not the worst I've done! I've killed people, Alice, thousands of people! I've murdered people just for the sheer joy of it!" Why couldn't she see the possible danger she was in from being near me? I wouldn't be able to stay away from her, but she should have enough sense to not want to be near me!

Alice crossed her arms. "But does that really matter now? Do you honestly think you could hurt me, Jasper, when there are 6 other capable vampires to stop you in this house?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do! What if something happened that was out of our control? What if I do hurt you, Alice, I'm not as stable as you think. I'm a _monster_, Alice. Nothing but a monster." I lowered my gaze to the ground, disgusted with myself. It was true, a horrid creature like me couldn't bear to be around Alice. I deserved nothing but the worst for my life, if this is what you'd consider living.

The silence filled the room gradually, before I heard Alice take a deep breath.

"Don't you _ever_ let me hear you calling yourself a monster again, Jasper." My head snapped up in surprise when I heard the anger and venom laced in her voice. Alice's eyes were blazing with fury, and if I weren't as strong as I was, I'd back away in fear of her attacking me.

"You are NOT a monster! How could you think that, after all the things you've done for me! I've lived with monsters for the whole 17 years of my life, okay? I know what a true monster is like! So don't classify yourself into that category! If you were really a 'monster' then I would know!" Angry tears formed in Alice's eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to bring her close in my arms and kiss them away. I shook my head sadly.

"And how would you know that Alice?" I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear me. She blinked, one lone tear running silently down her face.

"Because…" she whispered back. She cast her eyes away, and then looked back at me, her clear blue eyes staring straight through my heart.

"Because I love you, Jasper."

My breath left my lungs in a great rush, refusing to come back to me. I could feel my eyes getting larger in shock, and I stared at Alice's face. I must be imagining things, because Alice couldn't possibly love me like I loved her, could she? But it was true, she loved me as I had always hoped, and she wanted to be with _me_!

I realized that I was making her extremely uncomfortable with my staring, and I did the only thing my mind could comprehend at the moment. I crossed the room in quick, swift strides and was soon hugging her close to my body, her sweet sunflower scent drifting into my nostrils.

"Alice, alice, alice…" I murmured over and over into her hair. I felt Alice's arms wrap around my torso as she clung to me tightly. I pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." I whispered. Alice broke out into the most glorious smile ever, and her eyes shined beautifully at me. I still couldn't believe that this gorgeous girl loved me.

"You do?" she asked, breathless. I only nodded, smiling even more as I stared at her. I heard Emmett's voice boom from the bottom floor.

"Just kiss her already, you idiot!" Alice blushed deeply and tucked her head into my chest. I sighed in frustration. "Shut up, Emmett…" I grinned down at Alice, laughing at her expression.

"Not while your family is within hearing range, you won't…" she grumbled, embarrassed. I pretended to pout at her, but soon gave it up, just happy to have her here, with me, right now. My mind was whirling away at the moment, conjuring places to take her, things for her to see. Alice would get nothing but the best from me, and I will always protect her, even if it means dying in the process.

I would love Alice forever.

… **Well? HOW DID I DO? Was it okay; was there anything I should improve on? C'mon people, I need criticism so I can get better for future chapters!**

**So, there you go. They confessed their undying love for each other. Personally, I like how Alice confessed, it made me a little teary eyed to be honest *sniff* Oh, don't mind me, folks, I'm just sweating from my eyeballs *sniff***

**Also, next chapter might have a certain blonde vampire hating Alice for eternity. How will Tabitha react when she finds out Alice and Jasper love each other? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Okay, let's end that little sappy soap opera moment. I'll get off right now; my arm is hurting like crazy right now D: This is what happens when you try to run away from the doctor and not get your booster shots for 8 years :(**

**Until next time, loves**

**AlexisS**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! It's your least favorite author here, back with an update that'll burn your eyeballs right out of their sockets!**

**Haha, just kidding! Or at least I should hope so. I wouldn't want anyone to go blind because of me, now would I? But I always have a feeling that that's going to happen one of these days. I'm just sorry that it took me about a week more than I promised to put this chapter up D: Apparently, my Dad didn't have Wi-Fi here and I had to wait up until now to put this up. I swear that it won't happen again!**

**Anyway, I'm having fun here in NYC, thanks for asking, geez. LOL seriously, I'm having fun, I bought custom made Twilight shoes, with a drawn picture of Alice on one shoe and Jasper on the other 3 Would you call it obsessive if I told you guys that I sleep with the Jasper shoe next to me in my bed? Shut up, you would too!**

**P.S. I saw Eclipse.**

… **Pardon my French, but HOLY SHIT THAT MOTHERFUCKER WAS AMAZING. Oh GOD, I can't get over how great that movie was. It had just the right scenes and lines and I swear, the boy who played Seth makes me want to kidnap him, omigod.**

**Oh yeah, Steph M. totally gave me the rights to Twilight, she was all, "OH, AlexisS! Since you're so awesome and everything I ever wanted to be in my life, I'll give you Twilight and the rights to have Jasper, sure!" and I was all, "Why, thank you Steph M., but I think I'd be much happier making fanfics about these lovely characters rather than owning the whole franchise. Although I'll take your word for the Jasper thing, I'll be by around 9 to pick him up, kthx."**

**WOAH, I TOTALLY LIED RIGHT THERE. I don't own Twilight, only a pair of awesome custom made shoes with my fave characters on them :D**

**OH YEAH, this chapter is so super short, you're going to piss blood from how insanely short it is.**

**Alice POV**

I blinked in the harsh sunlight streaming from my window. I had one of the best dreams anyone could ever hope for, and I didn't want to wake up from it yet. I seem to recall Jasper and I confessing our love for each other, Emmett being an idiot again, snuggling with Jasper and I think I told him to stay next to me while I slept. Either way, dreams can really bring out the happiness in someone.

I stretched, and I was about to get up and head to the bathroom when I saw someone sitting in the chair next to my bed. I opened my mouth to scream bloody murder when the person spoke.

"Good morning, beautiful."

I blinked in surprise as Jasper's face began to focus in my eyes. "Jasper…? Whu-What are you doin'… here…" I trailed off as I began to remember last night's events.

Jasper's story, the questions, Jasper thinking he was a monster, my confession, _his_ confession, and then snuggling up with him for the rest of the night until I fell asleep. I blushed as Jasper grinned at me.

"Do you remember now?" he laughed. I nodded, pulling the covers over my head in embarrassment. I couldn't bear to show my face to him at the moment, I can't believe that I just blurted out that I loved him!

The bed sunk a bit as Jasper sat on it. He tugged the cover out of my hands and smiled gently at me.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Alice. No one is laughing at you." I gave him a small smile in response.

"Not unless Emmett is there." I chuckled. Speaking of Emmett, the house seemed quiet, even for a household of vampires.

"Where is everyone?" Jasper shrugged.

"Probably still hunting, I suppose. They went about a few hours before you woke up." I squinted at his eyes. They looked dark amber, nearly black. That's not a good sign.

"And have you gone hunting yet?" I asked. Jasper looked at me.

"Yes, I went before everyone else did." I stared at him more until he shifted his eyes. Bingo.

"Uh huh. Right. When they get back, you're going hunting." Jasper narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fine, I'm in control of everything, so I can stay with you." I rolled my eyes. "Like I said before. Right. I won't take no for an answer, Jasper." He grinned, leaning closer to me. My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh really? And who's going to make me?" He kept leaning closer, and my heart felt like it would beat straight through my chest. "You?" he taunted. His face was only an inch away, and I could feel his cool breath on my lips, making my head swim in anticipation.

"Alice…" he whispered. "I'd like to try something…" I only nodded, my eyes trained on his pale, marble lips. Jasper sighed, the sweet scent floating through my parted lips. I closed my eyes as he slowly moved closer, awaiting the feeling I've wanted for so long now.

And then finally, finally, our lips connected, and an explosion ignited through me, rocking my world like no other. His lips were cold, strong and commanding, and moved in sync with mine, and when I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, I couldn't deny him access. Our tongues clashed together, both fighting for dominance until mine eventually gave up, letting his roam the inside of my mouth.

My mind was starting to go fuzzy, and I realized I haven't breathed for quite awhile. I gasped, sucking in some air, while Jasper moved his kisses to my cheeks, to my neck, to where ever he could reach.

And suddenly, my vision went blank as a new one formed in front of me. I could faintly hear Jasper calling my name, but I couldn't answer him.

Someone was running through the trees at an impossible speed. Her blonde hair whipped behind her as I recognized her face. It was Tabitha, and she looked almost peaceful as she now gazed upon the Cullen household. She straightened her already perfect clothes and waltzed through the front door. No one was there to greet her. She checked the clock, seeing that it was noon, and decided that the family went out to eat, so she headed upstairs. Tabitha paused as she heard noises coming from the room next to Jaspers. She rushed in, to find Jasper and I cuddled in my bed, kissing. We pulled apart, shocked as she trembled with rage.

"What are you doing kissing _her_?" she screeched. I was at a loss for words, but Jasper stood up and gently led her to the door.

"Tabitha, you shouldn't be here right now…" Tabitha didn't listen, and in blind fury, ducked around Jasper and lunged at me, her long, cold fingers locking around my throat and her teeth bared in a horrible sneer. The last thing I saw was Jasper's horrified face, and dark red blood gushing from my exposed neck.

I gasped, blinking out of the vision, my face giving away the shock I felt inside.

"Alice? Alice!" I focused on Jasper's worried face as he sighed in relief. "I was so worried, you just blanked out for a minute there." He grinned.

"I mean, I know it's been awhile, but I didn't think I was _that_ bad of a kisser." I laughed nervously, glancing at the clock.

11:55. Phew, that meant there was enough time until Tabitha got here.

"Jasper, before it hits noon, you're going to have to go to your room." Jasper frowned. "Do you not want me here?" he asked.

"Oh, no, it's not that. It's just…" I checked the time again- 11:56. I groaned. "Well, you see, Tabitha is going to barge in at 12, so…" I trailed off as Jasper's face lit in recognition. He narrowed his eyes, and then pushed the locks of golden hair out of his face.

"Don't worry about her; I'll make sure she understands everything." I shook my head as the new vision took place.

"No, it won't work, either way she'll end up-" I stopped talking before I blurted it out. That Tabitha would end up _killing_ me. Jasper's mouth formed into a thin line.

"She'll end up… _what_, Alice?" he whispered, tense. I shrugged uneasily. I didn't want to upset him, but I don't think now was the time for secrets. I checked the time again- 11:58. It was getting closer and closer to my death time, and I was beginning to panic. I started shoving Jasper towards the door.

"Hurry, just please trust me on this Jasper, it'll be okay if you just go to your own room!" He walked out regretfully, but not before swooping in and leaving a soft kiss on my lips. I nearly swooned.

"That…" he smiled mischievously. "Is to last you for now. I'll be back later to finish the job." He slowly walked back into his room, leaving me standing there staring like a moron, as I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, don't wear the black shirt!" I yelled to him as the latest vision played itself. There was no way that Tabitha was going to try to kiss him while _I'm_ around.

I jumped onto my bed, pulling the covers over my head, as I heard Tabitha opening my door.

"Oh… it's just… the _human_." She whispered, thinking I was still asleep. I rolled my eyes as she closed the door-rather forcefully- and opened Jasper's.

"Jazzy! Did you miss me?" I grimaced at the thought, and tried listening in closer. All was quiet, with the occasional murmur, until I heard a screech.

"What? What do you mean you're choosing _her_ over me? She's a human, weak, fragile, and not nearly as knowledgeable as we are!" I cringed at the noise, and put the pillow over my ears. Jasper's stern voice rang out through her tantrum

"Tabitha, you know I will always think of you as a friend, and nothing will ever change that. But you have to realize, that being with Alice makes me happy, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Please understand that."

"But if you were with me, you wouldn't always have to worry about whether or not the next kiss would kill me! I'm capable, and she's not! She's just a small, stupid human!" There was a faint crumbling sound, and I looked out the window to see bricks and wood falling from the gaping hole in the wall. Tabitha stood there, her arm outstretched, indicating that she had punch the wall in ager and knocked it out. Jasper was restraining her other arm from creating any more damage.

Thanks to the now missing wall and my window being open, I could hear clearer than before.

"Tabitha… Tabby… Please understand that I'm not doing this to hurt you. Surely there is someone out there for you who will love you unconditionally, and you will love back. I'm just not the one." Jasper released his hold on her arm, and it lay limp at her side. She shook her head sadly.

"I won't love someone the same way I love you, Jazz…" Tabitha closed her eyes, looking as if she could cry. I looked away, not wanting to spy on this moment for her. It could be the last time she tried to make a move on him, and though she annoyed me to no end, I still felt sorry for her. She couldn't get the man she wanted, and she must hate me because of that. I don't blame her.

"So… Is this goodbye then?" she asked.

"This doesn't have to be goodbye, Tabby. But just know we can't be together."

"I understand… Can I just… have one last hug then?" I looked ahead into the future, making sure that she wouldn't try anything to him, and relaxed as I saw that she was truly, genuinely sincere about this.

After they hugged, I laid back in the bed, closing my eyes. My door opened.

"I know you're not asleep, human." It was not the voice I expected, and my eyes shot open. Tabitha was staring at me, not as much hatred as before, but I could clearly tell that she still didn't regard me as a friend.

"I'm only hear to say a few things to you. One, you obviously know that I don't like you, and I doubt that it's going to change anytime soon." I nodded. "Two: even though Jasper asked me to back off, I won't stop loving him, and if I ever think that you two might break up and I might have a chance with him, I'm going to go for it." I hesitated, and then nodded again.

"And last…" she looked me square in the eye, and I shivered at her ruby red gaze. "If I were you, I'd stay away from those filthy mongrels. The moment you accept help from the dogs, is the moment I forfeit any promise I made to Jasper, and I will attack you as if you were one of them. Got it?" I could hear a feral growl from the other room, and Tabitha only rolled her eyes. I nodded a third time.

"Good." She strutted out of the room, and paused before she turned the corner. "Oh, and just so you know, I'll be dropping in every now and then, to check up on things." She wiggled her fingers at me. "See you later, human." I watched as she turned down the stair and out of my sight. Jasper walked into the room, glaring at the spot Tabitha vanished, and smile gently at me.

"I'm sorry about that; she can be a bit overbearing at times." I shrugged.

"It wasn't that bad. And I understand where she's coming from; I would be the same too if it came to you." I snuggled into his chest as he sat down next to me. I could feel his cold lips on my forehead and I smiled.

"Not to worry, darlin', I'm yours forever." I giggled, tilting my head up toward his.

"I'll take your word on that." I whispered, leaning closer to him.

I don't know how long we sat there, kissing, but what I do know is that for now, right now, I didn't have one thing to worry about, because Jasper would always be there to protect me.

**TAH-DAH! Chapter complete, as of now! Do you guys approve of Tabitha? What do you think of what she said to Alice? Fair or unfair?**

**Next chapter, Emmett gets Alice drunk? (You all know this was going to happen sooner or later XD)**

**The first 10 people to review will get a sneak peek of the next chapter, which is going for a little more comedy than before. I hope I can do it right :D**

**Peace out, suckuhs**

**AlexisS**


	29. Chapter 29

**You guys. 27 reviews? That's the most you people have ever reviewed before! Keep it up, this stuff gets me motivated, you know!**

**So, just to let you guys know, even though I'm already a horrible writer and update every few weeks, you might not see a lot of chapters in awhile D: I start school in literally 2 days, and I just know that 10****th**** grade is going to be a kick in the bum. I haven't even bought school supplies yet. But I'll try my best to keep writing! In fact, instead of all the time I waste online reading fanfics, I'll be typing up this one and others I have planned out for the future. PLUUUUS, I'm going to be rewriting Resurrection into something completely different, so look forward to that.**

**I haven't done this in a while, but here is the chapter dedications! Whooot!**

**Here's to **_basketball whiz_**! Your review made me smile big time, and I hope to hear from you again! Also to **_jarjejaclover_** for the amazing advice! I hope my writing gets better over the next few chapters!**

**Twilight belongs to me as much as Jackson Rathbone is my secret lover. So I guess this means I have neither...**

**Alice POV (WARNING: Do NOT attempt any of these things in your own home. I am speaking from experience; you will not like the results. Thank you.)**

"HONEY, I'M HOME!" Jasper and I rolled our eyes as Emmett's voice boomed throughout the house.

He charged up the stairs, and burst through the door, knocking it off its hinges.

"Oops. Oh yeah, Jasper, Esme says that if you don't go out to hunt right this instant, she's going to make you eat the food she's making for Alice." Jasper groaned, and leaned into my hair.

"Do I have to?" he mumbled. Emmett nodded. "Yep. She looked pretty serious."

"But who's going to watch Alice?" I frowned. I was not some 5 year old that need constant care and attention; I could take care of myself.

"I could watch her for you." Emmett grinned, the dimples in his cheeks giving him an innocent look. Jasper quirked an eyebrow.

"Honestly Emmett, I don't trust you. After what happened with the football that one time, you were lucky that Alice saw it coming, or you'd have been in more trouble than ever." Emmett pouted now, looking like an overgrown child. I grinned at him.

"No, its okay, Jasper. I want to bond with Em anyway. We still haven't finished our discussion from before. I seem to recall you saying that Superman can beat Batman?" I smirked as Em's face lit in happiness.

"Hell yeah! We're going to have so much fun together, Alice! We can do all sorts of stuff like…" he paused, looking at me. "What do humans usually do for fun?" I laughed alongside Jasper, who kissed my cheek with a promise of returning later.

"I don't know, Em. Some people play board games, others watch movies, and others just sit around talking for a bit." Emmett sneered in disgust.

"That's not fun at all! Here, let's go down to the kitchen and do something there, I have an idea!" he practically threw me over his shoulder as he thundered down the stairs, and into the kitchen. He set me down and quickly began pulling out different types of food.

"Let's mix things together and try to make a recipe!" he exclaimed, excited. I grinned, shaking my head at his behavior, and pulled the closest things toward me. I grabbed the blender, Emmett taking the microwave, and dumped stuff into it.

Lettuce, tomatoes, raw eggs, oooh some hot sauce as well, vanilla extract, some dish washing soap, a bit of sponge, some dust behind the fridge, milk, sugar, salt and pepper, and a lock of my and Emmett's hair all went into the blender.

I looked next to me to see Emmett putting some kind of soapy looking thing inside the microwave. He turned to me.

"Now what?"

"Now you set the timer and take it out when it's done." He did as I said, setting it to 30 seconds, and we watched as it began to bubble and rise. There was only 5 seconds left when the whole thing exploded inside, and we both screamed.

Emmett opened the microwave and a foul odor came out. I covered my nose and backed away quickly. He pulled it out and set it on the counter, staring at it dejectedly.

"You don't think that's edible, do you?" he asked, prodding the… thing with a fork. I slowly shook my head, leaning against the counter for support. Maybe I should have planned out my ingredients beforehand.

I turned to the waiting blender and took a deep breath.

"Well Emmett," I muttered. "Here goes nothing." I hit the on button, just as Em yelled at me to step away.

Suddenly, all the ingredients I had dumped into the blender started shooting out, hitting the walls, floors, and Emmett and I. I squealed and ran for cover, as Emmett forced his way through the mess and turned the blender off. We both stared at it as the blender sputtered to a stop, and the smelly mixture stayed still.

"What happened?" I whispered. Emmett looked back at me before shaking his head and grinning.

"You idiot! You forgot to put the lid on before turning it on! Even _I_ know that!" we both laughed hysterically, rolling around on the filthy floor. Tears were streaming from my eyes, and my stomach was starting to cramp up. Emmett didn't even turn one shade of red.

"Maybe, hahaha… maybe we should clean this up now…" I sat up and looked around us; everything looked horrible. The counters were covered in a purple-ish goo, and the kitchen island had pots all over it, including the food Emmett made.

Emmett shrugged. "I guess…" he stood up, glancing around. "Or… we can make a Slip-N-Slide Race with everything!" I stared at him, appalled, as Emmett began to dump the remaining foods onto the floor and mash them up.

"C'mon, Alice! This'll be fun! All you need are an old pair of clothes that you plan on throwing away, food, a tile floor, and yourself! Go get ready, I'll set everything up." He shooed me out of the kitchen, closing the door and locking it securely. I huffed in annoyance and slowly walked up the spiral staircase. After carefully choosing an old hoodie and pair of shorts, I went back downstairs and into the living room. There, Emmett was waiting, already in a ratty shirt and shorts as well, smiling ecstatically.

"Are you ready for the time of your life?" he roared. I laughed, and nodded, pushing open the kitchen door. I felt my mouth sag as I saw what Emmett transformed the kitchen into.

The island counter that was in the middle had a checkered cloth covering it, indicating that that was the start and finish line of our little race. The remaining ingredients that were used in our cooking experiment were indeed mashed into slime-like goo, and when I walked, my balance was extremely knocked off from the slippery mess. You could hardly see the tiled floor with the mess he made.

"Whoa… Emmett, if we don't have this place cleaned up by the time everyone gets back, we are in _deep_ trouble…" Emmett grinned.

"Welcome to my world, little sis." He carried me across the room; I was still in a cast and when I voiced this to him, he chuckled.

"Since you are still a crippled little human girl," I scowled at him. "Then what we're going to do is forget about the race, and just slide all over! I can push you on your back and we'll be sliding in no time!" Em gently laid me on the slippery ground. "You ready?" I nodded, and then pushed me.

If I hadn't had my arms out to protect me from the counters and walls, I would've surely crashed and hurt myself even more by now. Emmett did a perfect job of greasing up the floor, and whenever I made the slightest movement, it sent me rolling to a different side of the room. I giggled like crazy, flailing my arms all over the place, and getting dirty.

We continued to do this for quite awhile, until I just couldn't go anymore and held my sides, laughing so much it hurt.

"Geez, why does everything make me laugh so much? I imagine this is what it feels like to be drunk." I shook my head, wiping the tears away. I looked over at Emmett to see him staring at me, appalled.

"What?" I asked.

"You've never had a drink before?" he asked me. I shook my head again.

"Nope. First of all, I'm underage, and second, I just don't see the importance of alcohol. I'm trying to save my brain cells, not kill them with one drink." That didn't pacify Em.

"Okay, you are going to at least have a drink. You can't be human if you say you don't like drinking!" I rolled my eyes. "You know Em, there are many people you haven't touched a drop of alcohol, and they turned out to be some of the greatest Americans of our time." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Like who?" he crossed his arms, standing up to lean against the counter. I gulped, then shrugged.

"How should I know? I've been a hermit in my room for the past few years! I'm surprised I even know how to speak!"

Emmett helped me up and carried me out of the kitchen. "You go shower or something. I'm going to clean up and find you something to drink." I grimaced as I climbed the staircase. Maybe a shower wouldn't be so bad. I headed into the bathroom and quickly bagged my casts and stripped, stepping into the warm shower. I scrubbed my body red until I was sure that every speck of slime was off of me.

After I was finished, I dried off and wrapped the towel around me, heading into my room. Thank goodness this particular bathroom was connected to my room; If Emmett had seen me, he'd never let me live it down.

I dressed in a tank top and sweats, and slowly made my way down the stairs again. When I got to the bottom, I took a peek in the kitchen to find it spotless. Everything was wiped clean; the cabinets, the counters, the floor, and even that little gap between the fridge and the wall! I whistled appreciatively at Emmett's cleaning abilities. He may not look it, but the boy makes a great male housewife.

I wobbled back into the living room and plopped down onto the leather couch. Now that I think about it, everything the Cullens owned was made of some high ranked fabric. The couches, chairs, and interior of their cars had leather, the sheets and covers were made out of silk- and let's not forget Rosalie's lingerie- and the floors had a type of marble covering on them. They even had pillars in their home for goodness sake!

As I was busy admiring the home for the umpteenth time, Emmett made his way toward me from who knows where. He was carrying a bottle filled with something that looked vaguely like apple juice.

"This," he proudly announced. "Is what they call alcohol. I hear it's a pleasant drink that makes your brain feel like it's on Cloud 10."

"Don't you mean Cloud 9?" I asked, holding the bottle to the light, inspecting it.

"No. Cloud 10 is one cloud better than Cloud 9. It's better, you see?" I nodded my head, even though I had no idea what he was talking about. Emmett took out a shot glass and placed it in front of me, pouring the disgusting drink in. He slid the shot to me from across the table, and grinned.

"Bottoms up, Alice!" I picked up the tiny glass and raised an eyebrow to Em. "Are you sure about this?" he nodded wildly. I sighed and brought the glass toward my lips.

"Well, here goes nothing." I raised it in salute, and drained the whole thing.

**Emmett POV**

Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_! This was not what I was expecting. The girl is a _maniac_! How was I supposed to know that she'd get wasted after 3 shots? She's a hell of a lightweight if I've ever seen one.

I watched in agony as she wobbled around, screaming at the top of her lungs, and knocking over some of Esme's favorite urns and vases. I'll have to take the blame for those, I'm sure.

"Alice! C'mon, stop screaming, and calm down! I'll get you some ice cream!" Dammit, this is one of those times where I wish I had Jasper's ability. If only I knew what these humans enjoyed when they were drunk. I grinned, running up the stairs at full speed, grabbing pictures off the walls. I rushed back down in time to catch Alice from falling off of the couch; how she even got on top with her casts is a mystery to me.

"Look here, Alice! Jasper!" I shoved the photo of Jasper smiling into her hands, and she stared blankly at it. I waited anxiously for her to respond, and then suddenly, she clutched the picture close to her chest.

"Jasssssssspurrrrrrr!" she moaned. "I miss you~! Emmie's bein' a meanie head!" I laughed and put the rest of the pictures on the table in case she got bored of the one she was holding. Alice squealed in delight as she saw them, and nearly jumped on the table trying to grab them all. I sighed in relief and walked into the kitchen. Maybe she'll be hungry later and decide to calm down and eat. I guess I could cook something… easy. I may not be the worse cook in the world, but I'm no Esme; I could never pull off the dishes she made.

We had Easy Mac and Cheese in case she wanted a snack, so I'll make that. Lord knows Alice will either throw it across the room, or make a mess while eating it.

I finished the mac and cheese and went to check up on Alice. Maybe I could record some of this as blackmail for the future. I grinned at the thought and quickly grabbed a camera. I switched it on, pressed record, and aimed it at the drunken girl.

"Hey, it's our very own alcoholic! Alice, how does it feel to be completely wasted?" I walked up to her and she stopped hopping on one foot. She smiled sloppily and put her face close to the lens.

"I like turtles."

I covered my mouth as the laughter began to bubble to my lips. Of all the things she could say, she was thinking of turtles. Where did she even _get_ that idea?

"Is that so? What about turtles do you like?" she scrunched up her face, thinking. "They have really long necks. An puuuuuuuurple tongues!" she smiled, then proceeded to bang an umbrella against the TV. Like I said, she's a maniac.

"You mean giraffes then, right?" I chuckled. She shook her head, then quickly turned to me.

"EMMETT!" she screeched. "Do you know what I'm gonna show Jazzypoo when he gets here?" she asked. I nodded, waiting for something to happen. Alice struggled to climb on the couch again, and stood up. And then, out of nowhere, she lifted up her shirt, flashing her bra clad chest at me.

At first, I couldn't register what had happened. Then, I was laughing like there was no tomorrow. This is the best blackmail video ever! I should get her drunk more often!

"That's what you're gonna show Jazzypoo?" I laughed at her nickname for him, intending to use it as well. She nodded enthusiastically and hopped off the couch. I followed her every move with the camera, getting everything on film, from her getting her mac and cheese in her hair, to dancing on top of her bed. Was I considered a horrible person if I admit that I'd get her wasted again when the chance comes? Yes? Well too bad, this was too much fun to pass up again!

As I was watching her make floor angels, her eyes glazed over, and I froze. Oh God, I broke her! I bet she needs to recharge or something. Maybe if I tip more booze down her throat she'll wake up? Is now a good time to panic?

As quickly as she stopped, Alice started giggling again. "Jazzypoo is comin' hooooooome!" she announced, going back to her floor angels.

Okay, _now_ I can panic.

"What? He can't come home, not now! How am I going to explain you drunk and on the floor to him? Alice," I dropped to my knees, and clasped my hands together, begging. "Tell me when he's coming home!" she huffed and turned away from me, crossing her arms.

"No!" Cue even more panic than before.

"Why not! Alice, c'mon, you know you're my favorite sister, right? I'm begging you, please!" Alice looked at me, and nodded.

"You said please, so okay!" I sat up, and went into a daze. Did I break her again? Then I realized that this was what she looked like when she was looking into the future. Wow, did she look stupid or what? I remembered to take a quick picture to show her later, and then resumed my panicking.

"10 minutes!" she squealed, excited to see him. I groaned. That was definitely not enough time to sober her up. I guess this one is on you, Emmett. You can take this, man. Jasper never scared you before, and he won't scare you now.

"Rosie's coming back with him!" Alice yelled.

Is it possible for a vampire to completely shit himself at this moment? I'm about to test that theory.

Rose is going to skin me and use me as one of those floor rugs! I knew she detested drinking to the highest ability, due to her past. She hates seeing drunken people on the streets, and though she won't admit it, I still see her shake with fear whenever a drunken man walked to close to her. Though I gave her all of my love, there would still be that part in her that is afraid of repeating that event. I promised her that I'd never let another man touch her, and I meant every word of it.

I sat on the couch, holding Alice down with me, and just waited for them to arrive. There was no use trying to fix this, and I might as well take my punishment like a true man.

Exactly to Alice's word, I could hear the footsteps of my entire family approaching, Jasper and Rose up front. I smiled, glad that she missed me as much as I missed her, and then frowned. I'm sure I won't be getting any tonight because of this.

Jasper burst through the door, smiling at Alice before it slipped off his face. "Alice? Why do I smell alcohol on you?"

"Jazzypoo! I told Emmie-bear that you'd be here but he didn't believe me!" I laughed. "My nickname gets a bear at the end, and yours gets poo. I guess we see who Alice likes more." Jasper growled at me, and I released Alice into his arms. He sniffed her, before glaring at me.

"She's drunk!" he hollered at me. Rose's head whipped and stared at me, disbelieving. I hung my head in shame. I could faintly hear Jasper shouting, "You _better_ be ashamed!"

"Jazzypoo! Emmie-bear made me this cheese stuff, and it tasted really good! I didn't know he could cook! Can you cook? Can _I_ cook?" she laughed maniacally, and spun in circles. Jasper stared at her for a moment before clutching her to his chest and turning to me.

"Emmett," he quietly spoke. "What did you give her?"

**Jasper POV**

"Emmett... What did you give her?" I quietly asked as I held Alice against me. She keep shouting things to me, and I tried quieting her down, only for her to wave me off and yell more slurs at Bella and Rosalie. Emmett shrugged.

"Well, she told me she never had a drink before so I thought, you know, she should experience it now?" he grinned at me, but my anger was much too high for me to forgive him.

"Alice, sweetie, you have to calm down now..." I murmured to her. She shook her head, rather clumsily.

"N-No, Jasper, you need to... you need to listen to me, okay?" she leaned in closer, putting her hands on my face, and whispered, "Did, um, did you know that I love you?" she paused, giggled, and fell out of my arms, onto the couch. Emmett laughed as well.

"See, she's even more fun when she's drunk! You should be happy I did this to her. At least I didn't take her cliff diving or anything." I growled low in my throat, and turned back to Alice, who had started to pat my bottom.

"Alice, darlin', please stop and calm down. As much as I love you, I know you aren't going to enjoy the headache in the morning. And I feel a bit uncomfortable with you touching my bum." Edward and Emmett snickered but I only rolled my eyes. I picked her up bridal style and headed up the stairs, saying goodnight to my family.

As I was tucking her into her bed, she suddenly reached out and grabbed at my shirt. Her eyes were open, and she was staring right into my eyes.

"Jasper, don't go into the woods near La Push." she then laid her head down, and fell into a deep sleep.

**Cliffhangers are amazing, don't you think? Okay, scratch that, cliffies are horrible. Even I hate them, and I know the future outcome of this story!**

**What do you think of Alice and Emmett's adventures in the land of "We're kinda stupid"? Was it funny enough? Believable? I tried making Emmett's POV a bit funnier, so can you guys do me a quick favor?**

**Tell me in a review what you liked about this chapter, what you didn't like/thought wasn't reasonable, and/or a quote from here that gave you a good little chuckle or something. You'd be helping me greatly by doing it!**

**As I said earlier, school is right around the corner, so I'll try my very, VERY best to put up the next chapters. I'm nearly hyperventilating from all the stress that it has on me. I'll be glad when Thanksgiving and Christmas get here…**

**Okay, a few things before I go. You know when you're flying in a plane, and random turbulence happens? Yeah, going through that right now. Typing on a plane is not good for my nervous fidgeting. Buuuuut, it's also cool cause I get free soda and pretzels! I live for the delicious salty-ness of the pretzels. Yummy.**

**Also, I mentioned above that I'm rewriting Resurrection. It's going to be all Vamps, with Bella, Alice, and Rosalie moving to Forks, and… well, I won't tell you just yet, you'll just have to wait for the new story!**

**Like last chapter, I'm going to give a small preview of the next chappie to the first 20 people! I boosted the number up so more people can get a chance :)**

**So, I'm going to go into the corner of my room and cry for the next few weeks. Why can't I have a time machine and skip through school?**

**Love you guys lots and lots,**

**AlexisS**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, sorry for the disappearance lately, I've been meaning to get this chapter out LOOOOOONG ago, but I have no excuse for not updating! And I'm also sorry the chapter is so short, just wanted to get it out there before writing a longer chappie, okay? And trust me, this chapter is one of the worst I've written for this story- possibly EVER.**

**Also, my birthday was two months agoooooo! (Sept. 30****th****) If you guys were really truly amazing, you'd review for me. Maybe I'll tell you my age as well LOL**

**I don't own Twilight, get it through your thick skulls already!**

**Alice POV**

I blinked open my eyes, only to shut them back closed quickly. My head was pounding horribly and the harsh bedroom light did nothing to calm it.

"Ow… Whu-what happened…?" I held my good hand to my head, and slowly sat up as a wave of nausea overcame me. I gagged, and opened my eyes into tiny slits.

Okay, okay, I'm in my room, no surprise there. Everything looked in order, so I know I wasn't attacked or anything. Feeling better, I opened my eyes some more, ignoring the pounding in my head, and made to stand up. The room spun quickly as soon as I did that, and I could feel myself falling towards the ground. But before I could make friends with the floor, I felt cold arms wrap around me, preventing me from the fall.

I looked up, and smiled as I saw my blond angel staring down at me. I turned in his arms and hugged him close, but then pulled away as I realized the tension in his body. His eyes were dark, and worried, and I immediately cupped a hand around his jaw, trying to soothe him. It didn't work as well as I'd hoped.

"Jasper…?" I whispered. The pounding in my head had lessened considerably, but I spoke softly to help ease the pain. "What's wrong?" Jasper sighed, and buried his face in my hair. I waited as he took calming breathes, and then pulled back.

"The wolves…" I tensed, already hating the direction this conversation was going. "It's possible that they may have declared war on us…" I gasped, too stunned for words. The wolves, Jacob, had declared war? How could they attack my friends, my family? I tried looking into Jasper's eyes, but he wouldn't budge. I leaned back and stared at him.

"What does this mean? For us, I mean." I asked, nervous of his answer. From what I could tell, the Cullens and the wolves only wished for the worst upon each other, and if they were driven far enough to declare war, something bad must have happened. Jasper's eyes hardened. "It means," he seethed to the air. "That we're going to have to fight. There is no way I'm allowing any of those _mutts_ near you, Alice." My heart swelled at his words, but I couldn't help the feeling of dread that spread through me when he said 'fight.' He could get hurt or, even worse, killed! I hugged him harder, and he responded enthusiastically. We stayed that way for a few minutes before Jasper sighed.

"Carlisle wants us downstairs. We're going to discuss our, ah, _procedure_, for everything." I nodded mutely and let him carry me down the winding staircase. There, every member of the family was sitting in their respective places. Jasper set me on the couch, as Esme smiled warmly at me and handed me two pills and a glass of water. I mouthed my thanks to her, gulping down the small tablets, and turning to Carlisle, who had a calculating look on his face. He spoke up, his voice calm and collected.

"As we all know, the wolves have been less than pleasant at our close relationship to Alice." He smiled gently at me, and I returned the favor. "They told us that if we didn't 'leave her alone before she turns into a filthy bloodsucker,' as they so eloquently put it," growls came from every direction of the room, even from Esme. Carlisle raised his hand in silence. "Then they would take her by force. And I know that we will _not_ accept that as an option."

"You're damn skippy it's not an option! No one's gonna take my little sis away from me!" Emmett boasted, throwing his paw-like fist into the air. I shuddered at the thought of living with them, with Jacob, and the constant stares and reassurances that they had done the right thing. The only place I belonged was with my vampire family. Rosalie spoke up then.

"Well, it's obvious that we're not going to just give Alice to those filthy half-breeds," she sneered. "I say we just fight them and get it over with." Rose flipped her beautiful hair back and inspected her nails, a look of pure confidence and arrogance on her face. I shook my head slowly as the vision played out.

"No, that wouldn't work…" I whispered, watching the horrid sight.

_They were in a clearing, one wide enough to host the seven vampires and ten wolves occupying it. The wolves, large and menacing, were positioned in a circle around the Cullens, and they were closing in, fast. There was nowhere to run as the first wolf, whose fur was as dark as the night sky- Sam, I realized- lunged forward, straight at Esme. Carlisle attacked almost simultaneously, intercepting his original target. Then, it all happened at once. The remaining wolves attacked, going for each family member. I watched as slowly, they began to overtake the Cullens._

_Paul, I believe, had succeeded in ripping off Emmett's arm, and he swung madly as he tried to grab his severed limb. Rosalie and Leah were facing off, but Leah was swift, and she struck at Rose from behind, clawing off most of her backside. Bella and Edward refused to leave each other's side, as Collin, Brady, and Jared circled them. And Jasper, my Jasper, was quickly losing a battle against Quil, Embry, and Seth. He was an experienced fighter, but he kept getting distracted as he glanced at me, making sure I was okay._

_I hadn't seen Jacob slowly approaching, but the moment I did, it was too late. I opened my mouth in a scream as Jacob jumped, slicing through the air like a bullet, and latched onto Jasper, clamping his teeth into his neck and pulled._

_Jasper was the first to go down. Rosalie and Emmett were defeated, both fighting to protect the other. Edward and Bella died holding hands, clinging for dear life to their loved one. I couldn't see Carlisle or Esme, as they were surrounded by the remaining wolves, but I managed to catch a glimpse of a white, delicate wrist fall hard to the ground, still as stone._

_The wolves turned to me, and I stared in shock, into eyes that were eager to kill._

I hadn't realized I was crying until I felt cold fingers wiping the tears away. I opened my eyes to see Jasper staring at me with pain in his eyes. He smiled as he saw my opened lids, and gently kissed my forehead.

"Alice, darlin,'" he whispered. "What did you see?" I frowned, not wanting to repeat that vision. Edward didn't let me, though.

"I… I think I saw it." He was staring at me with an odd expression on his face, and I felt my eyes widen. "You saw that?" I asked. "You can read my mind now?" I thought of all the embarrassing things I've said in the past few days, and inwardly groaned. How mortifying…

Edward shook his head. "I can't read your mind, slightly. I can only get… snippets of the things you think. But with the vision, it was a clear picture, and…" he gulped. "I did _not_ like what I saw." He tightened his hold on Bella, who rubbed his back in return. I sniffed, noticing that everyone else was glancing between us in confusion, and Edward explained the vision to them. By the end, they were all in shock, as Jasper growled lowly in my ear.

"I agree completely with Alice, that plan won't work." Esme agreed. She looked distraught at the thought of losing her children. Everyone nodded their heads, solemn. Then Emmett spoke up.

"Well, what if we just take Alice out of the state? We could hide her somewhere safe, and try to convince them that we don't want to make her into a highly delicious appetizer." I flinched at his choice of words, but he was right. The vision I had next was odd, if I could say so myself.

_I could see myself, that much was clear. It was as if I was looking through the eyes of someone else, and it was nerve wracking, to say the least. We were in the forest, the trees surrounding us. I was looking at the back of my head, the black spikes sitting gently on my head like a halo. I turned around and looked into the eyes of whoever was looking at me._

_My eyes, the clear blue eyes I had become so accustomed to, were now a bright shade of gold, light and full of laughter. My face was more delicate, an angelic look upon it. There were faint purple-like bruises beneath my eyes, and my skin was paler than normal. I was a vampire. I watched in fascination as vampire Alice walked closer, her steps lithe and graceful, but she walked past, towards the woods behind us._

"_I'm thirsty!" Her voice was like tinkling bells, high and soft at the same time. "Can we go hunting? _Please_?" I could see the person nod silently at her, and she smiled widely._

"_Thanks, Jasper!" She jumped through the trees, her petite body disappearing from my view._

I blinked as I was brought back to the present. I looked at Edward to see if he saw that, which he did, and then glanced at Jasper. If I was to become a vampire, then that means the wolves would have more than enough reason to attack still. But knowing that I'd be able to stay with Jasper forever made my insides burn with longing.

"That would… work." I hesitated. I wondered if I should tell them what I saw, hoping Edward wouldn't decide to tell them himself. He stared at me for a few seconds before nodding. I nearly sighed in relief. But Jasper narrowed his eyes at the both of us.

"What aren't you telling me?" he demanded. I glanced down, afraid to meet his eyes. He'd be angry at me, I'm sure, for not wanting to specify what I saw. I decided to tell him half of what I knew was obvious.

"Well… There's still the small chance of… Maria finding me." I whispered. Jasper's eyes widened slightly, and he cursed quietly under his breath. "That's right," he murmured. "I almost forgot about our little visitor." He sneered the word in disgust, then sighed.

"I still say we should hide her." Bella said. I nodded along with her, desperate to set this future in stone. After much encouraging from his family members, Jasper finally let out a frustrated sigh. Edward's grin told me it was a good one.

"Fine, fine!" he grumbled. "As long as Alice is safe, I guess she can be taken out of the state or something…" he pouted like a small child not getting his way, and I laughed as I kissed his cheek gently. I knew this would be the best decision for me, although he may not know it at the time.

All I hope is that I could get this vision to come true, before it's all too late.

GAHHHHHH! You don't know how much I'm kicking myself in the bum over this right now!

I guess I should stick by my original plans and type the chapters AS SOON as I get inspiration :/ In other news, I was wondering something…

If I were to put this story on a 2 month hiatus until Christmas to work on another story, would you all get mad? D: Cause I hate this time of year when I get so many ideas and plots for things that I want to post SOMEWHERE… buuuuuut, I don't just want to abandon this story.

And I have a feeling that you all will hate me anyway since there might only be about 10 or less more chapters to go DX But don't worry, I'll try my best to make them all seem as good as before, so just please, bear with me!

As always, I'll be waiting for our next encounter!

Lots-o-Love,

AlexisS


	31. Chapter 31 Xmas Filler

**HAPPY BELATED CHRISTMAS EVERYONE ( plus New Years, LOL ) ! I hope you all are having a splendid holiday, or not, it doesn't really matter, hahaa. I have to go back to school on Tuesday, oh cruel world!**

**Here's a small, VERY SMALL (I cannot stress that enough) Christmas thingy featuring Vamp!Alice! Enjoy, I hope?**

**I don't own Twilight, okay?**

"Is there a reason you're blocking your decisions from me?" I asked playfully, turning to look my lover in the eye. Jasper smiled sheepishly before wrapping me in his long arms.

"Not in particular, darlin'," he drawled in a teasing manner. I pouted like a child, hugging his torso. "Then why do I see you buying a Lamborghini, to then going skydiving, and then swimming to China? You're keeping secrets and not telling me, that's no fun!" He laughed softly at my antics, then brought me to a log on the side. I had almost forgotten that we were currently hunting in the forest near our home, but far enough to have our privacy from the others.

"C'mon, Alice. It's Christmas Eve, shouldn't we be enjoying our first Christmas together?" he asked. I sighed, still irked about not knowing the secret, but nodded nonetheless. "I guess. It's not every day someone can say that they're spending their first Christmas with the love of their life, being a vampire and all." We smiled at each other.

"I'll never get tired of hearing those words." Jasper grinned, leaning in for a kiss. I happily obliged, pouring my heart and soul into this very kiss, his now warm lips pressed against mine. We stayed that way for awhile, neither not needing to breathe, our love surrounding us for eternity.

After some time, we broke apart, our eyes burning with lust. I peeked into the future to see what Jasper was planning now, and giggled. I guess we're going to have to break in the new holiday sheets Esme got for our room. "We should go home." Jasper suggested. I nodded along with his idea, hopping off of the log.

I brushed imaginary dirt from my pants, before slipping a hand into Jasper's and took off running, pulling him along with me. He still wouldn't let me see the secret he was hiding, but that could wait until later, when both of us were, let's say, _satisfied_.

As we neared the house, I could faintly hear Edward complaining to Bella about our "crude and perverse thoughts."

"_Suck it up, big bro, you're going to be hearing a lot of this from now on."_ I shouted to him in my mind. "They're back." Edward grumbled to everyone, just as I opened the door. I got a brief vision with red and green colors mixed in it, when suddenly, everyone shouted, "Merry Christmas!" I blinked out of my vision to see the entire house decorated for Christmas, red, green, and white placed professionally across the foyer.

I tilted my head, confused, until I realized that this was the secret that was unknown to me. "A Christmas party!" I shrieked, turning to Jasper. "Why didn't you tell me, I wanted to help decorate too!" Jasper held up his hands in surrender, chuckling.

"I swear, it's not my fault! Esme, Rosie, and Bella threatened me to not tell you. I had no choice." He hugged me from behind, as I smiled gently. "Well… Alright. But next time I expect a hint from you, mister." I wagged my finger playfully at him, while everyone laughed. Esme came up to me, shooing Jasper away and bring me into a big hug.

"Merry Christmas, Alice. I hope this will be the first of many to come." I nodded joyfully, as everyone else came up to me and gave me a hug, though no one's could compare to Emmett's bear-like grip.

"Open my present first, Alice!" he shouted, shoving a rectangular box into my hands. Just as I was about to use my gift to cheat, he frowned. "And you can't use your visions to tell you what's inside, either. It has to be a surprise!" I made a face at him, which he laughed at, and proceeded to rip open the gift. Inside was a gold bracelet with a small teddy bear charm hanging from it. I felt my smile grow large at the sight. The bear charm sparkled brightly in the light.

"Emmett! This is adorable, thank you so much!" I jumped into his arms, giving him the largest hug I could muster. Even then, it was measly for a guy as big as him. I released him and turned to the rest of the family.

"I wish you all had demanded I didn't buy you any presents, now I feel guilty." I grumbled. They all shook their heads, laughing.

"Now way, we know you would've gone batshit crazy with the gifts and gotten everyone their own island." Rosalie joked. "Not that I need another one." Esme added in, rolling her eyes lightly at Carlisle, who only laughed. I scoffed delicately at my family.

"Thank you, oh ye of little faith. I muttered. Without presents to give to everyone else, I felt like they were all doing too much for me. I didn't deserve these loving people.

"No, I think it's we who don't deserve you, Alice." Edward said, obviously reading my mind again. That could get _really_ annoying at times.

The small party went on for a while, everyone's presents making me smile brightly. Esme and Carlisle had gotten me a very valuable painting I had been eyeing earlier online, and I knew the perfect place to put it in our room. Bella had gotten us girls a 2 week vacation in Spain for an all expense shopping trip. I'm certainly going to enjoy that one.

Edward had gotten me that Porsche I've been bugging him about- serves him right for trying to bet against me- and Rosalie had already fine tuned it to go as far as over 300 mph, which will no doubt have me going crazy on the road.

"C'mere, I want to give you my present alone." Jasper whispered in my ear. The family waved us goodbye as they started to clean up the decorations, and we headed upstairs. I kept my promise to not look into the future, but I was itching to take a peek. Though I respected Jasper's wishes, so I guess I can hold out for a few more minutes.

We went into the room, Jasper closing the door behind us, as I sat on the edge of the bed patiently. Jasper sat next to me on the bed and took my hands in his own. I smiled up at him, his beautiful face illuminated by the moonlight cast from the window. He looked heavenly, completely out of this world, and I still couldn't believe that this man was mine, all mine.

"Alice," Jasper spoke, bringing me out of my reverie. I tilted my head, curious. "I wanted to be charming and sentimental, but I think you already know what I'm about to ask you." He reached into his coat pocket and drew out a small, velvet box. I stared down at it, and wondered what he meant. Then it clicked.

The box, asking me a question, the secrets, the knowing smiles everyone sent as we came upstairs. Ohmygod. **OHMYGOD**. He's going to-!

"Alice, darlin'," Jasper smiled at me, my own grin becoming wider and wider by the second. I couldn't hold it in anymore. "will you ma-!"

I didn't let him finish as I clamped my mouth onto his for a deep, long kiss. He pulled back only for me to shower his face with smaller kisses, as I screamed in joy.

"Yes," Kiss. "I," Kiss. "Will," Kiss. "Marry you!" Jasper sighed in relief, and then swept me into his arms, laughing and swinging my small body in circles. We could hear everyone downstairs celebrating at the proposal.

"You didn't even let me finish." Jasper complained. I shrugged, not really caring at the moment. "I didn't need to," I said to me, looking up at his gorgeous face. "Once I knew what you were doing, I knew automatically that this is what I want, and I didn't want to waste any more time than necessary for you to know that I will." Jasper hugged me tighter, pulling my closer to him.

I was getting married to this man, this wonderful, perfect man. Could this get any better? He leaned down to kiss me, and I smiled gently at him.

Jasper spoke against my lips.

"Merry Christmas, Alice."

**Okay guys, this was your Christmas/New Years chapter, and I hope you liked it!**

**No, Alice didn't suddenly turn into a vamp, this is just a side chapter of fluff, I guess, LOL. If you have any other questions, you're confused, or you just want to tell me how this chappie made you feel ( "This was cute!" "It could use some more work." "I like kitties." Etc ), then by all means, please leave me a review! I love hearing from you guys, and seeing a review in my email reminds me to get started on the other chapters…**

**Hahaa, enough of that, review please?**


	32. FIN

**Hey everyone, it's been quite awhile since my last update, huh? Well, I have some really bad news for you guys, which I'm sure I'd get a lot of sad reviews for :')**

**I'm sorry to say that after first starting this story way back in June of '09, I've lost interest in continuing this story. I just don't feel that spark of excitement anymore when I want to write another chapter. In fact, I actually dread starting the next chapter, because I just can't find the influence and motivation I used to get before.**

**So, I have, after long thinking and decision making, decided to discontinue Golden Eyed Lover, as well as my other two stories (which I never really updated at all anyway).**

**If you all would like, here's a very brief summary of what would have happened, had I finished this up:**

**Alice and Jasper would have left their own ways for Alice's protection the next day, with Tabitha joining along as her bodyguard. After Edward, Bella, and Tabby move her somewhere safe into Montana, they settle down for a few days. Alice is worried sick over how Jasper and the rest are pending against Maria and the wolves, and she's beginning to have the nightmares again.**

**One day, Alice gets a text from Jasper, while the three vamps are out hunting, and says that they killed Maria, and he's downstairs with the rest waiting for her. Alice rushes down, only to see Maria standing there with a few other vamps, and they knock her out.**

**Alice wakes up in a warehouse, tied to a pillar. Maria appears and tells Alice all about how she wasn't good enough for Jasper, and he wouldn't stay with her, leaving like he left her. She also tells her that the person who found her was her very own sister, Shelly, who Maria had turned into a vampire the day they disappeared, killing their parents. After Shelly was of no more use, Maria killed and burned her, saying that Shelly had no last words for her little sister. Alice starts to believe her, and Maria convinces Alice that she could join her newborn army, as second in command, with a power like hers. As Maria is about to bite Alice's neck, Jasper lunges in from nowhere, and yells for her to stop.**

**Maria smiles, and bites Alice.**

**While Alice is screaming and writhing in pain, Jasper and Maria fight, but with the help of Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward, they manage to take her down and kill her. The girls are surrounding Alice, wondering what they should do, when Jasper comes up, and says he will suck the venom out.**

**Alice stops screaming for that moment to tell him that this is what she wants, but she'd rather his venom be the dominant one. Jasper hesitates, but then gives in, leaning into her neck and whispering "I love you, Mary Alice…" and then releasing his venom into her.**

**~3 day time skip (I thought I might put this last little bit in normal story form, because I actually had this part planned from the very beginning C: I hope this will be enjoyable~**

**Alice POV**

I was burning.

No, not burning, but an eternal fire was going on inside of me, making my insides feel as though I was doused in magma. This had been going on for so long; I lost count after 20 hours, and I don't think I could take anymore of this. The only thing keeping me sane was the quiet voice near me, whispering soothing words into my ear.

He would promise me things we would do once I woke up – was I asleep then? – and how much fun we would have. Things like, "I can show you how to hunt, I know you've always wanted to see how it was done." And "Once you learn to control yourself, we could go shopping, to whatever store you'd like to go to." Would infiltrate my mind, calming me slightly. But then a spasm of pain would rock through me, making me scream out in pure agony.

After a while, I started to hear a faint heartbeat, slowing down ever so slightly. I realized after some time that it was _my_ heartbeat I was hearing, and I was somehow dying. Panic began to come over me, but before I could think of it anymore, a wave of peace and tranquility washed over my being. Although the fire was still there, this felt much more tolerable.

The fire began to leave my toes and fingers, leaving them feeling numb from the sudden loss of heat. The blaze traveled to where my heart was, making it pound harder to try and keep me alive. Whatever it was doing, it wasn't working.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, my heart gave one final lurch before stopping completely, the once everlasting fire now gone, all traces of pain vanishing with it.

I lay there with my eyes closed for quite awhile. I wasn't sure if it would happen again once I opened my eyes, but the soothing voice already spoke my worries.

"It's alright, darlin', you can open your eyes now…" The voice sounded trustworthy enough, so I risked the chance of another moment of misery. It was now or never.

I opened my eyes.

**Jasper POV**

I watched anxiously, waiting for my dear Alice to open her eyes once more. She had yet to move, and I don't think she realized that she hadn't taken a breath yet. When I told her it was okay to open her eyes, she slowly, but surely, fluttered her eyelids, blinking up at the harsh ceiling light. She took in a shocked breathe, which caused her to gasp once more when the different tastes and smells assaulted her nose and mouth, and glanced around warily.

Her deep, crystal blue eyes that I had loved so much were gone, now replaced with blood red orbs, gazing at me with curiosity in them. I smiled widely at her, making her blink. I waited for the blush that would never resurface again, and reached out to touch her pale face.

Suddenly, Alice hissed, moving quickly off the bed she lay on, and further away from me. When she was backed into a corner, I let my hand drop, my heart breaking greatly.

_I knew it…_ I thought bitterly. _She hates me for turning her into a monster. Serves me right for thinking I deserved to be with someone as amazing as Alice._

"Alice… I understand you're angry at me. But please, just let me have a chance, to show you that some good can come out of this!" As I spoke, Alice's eyes slowly drifted around, taking in everything around her with rapt attention. We were in my room, and the rest of the family were waiting downstairs, but I could tell by their nervous feelings that they had heard Alice's hiss. Edward was panicking slightly, and I wondered what he must have heard in her mind. Did she want to leave us?

"You…" I nearly sank to my knees at the sound of her voice. It was like pure silver bells, tinkling lightly in the breeze. The softest, sweetest sound you could ever produce escaped her lips, and I wanted to hear more of it. But, that might not happen if she left. My heart shattered even more.

I patiently let Alice get used to her senses, knowing how odd it was at first. But then, if possible, all hope for Alice's love for me was swept away, as she spoke the words I thought I'd never hear from her.

"You…" she murmured again. "Who _are_ you?"

**~Another time skip, this time to 1 year later XD sorry guys, I had nothing else left for that scene**

**Alice POV**

"Alice, I think this is enough clothes for the day." Jasper chuckled lightly at my glare directed at him, and chucked some more bags at him. There was _never_ enough clothes!

"Stop whining, Jazz. This is your punishment for trying to keep secrets from me." Jasper groaned lowly, and muttered, "I was only trying to get you that car you wanted for your birthday…" I shrugged carelessly, going through a rack of summer dresses (_This is too yellow, this is out of date, ugh, I don't even know _what _this is!_).

"But that's still a secret that I didn't know about! You know how much I love to shop, you should have just let me do my own present shopping." I took out a nice dark green dress, and threw it on top of the growing pile of clothing in Jasper's arms, which he handed silently to a cashier. Jasper stepped up behind me, his hands going to my waist, and whispered,

"Just let me do this for you, Alice. Please."

I almost shivered at the way he said that, but forced myself to stay strong.

After my change, I had woken up with no memories of my life before that, and Jasper had been the one to explain to me everything that had happened. I was a bit hesitant at meeting "our family" at first, but soon grew to love them all dearly. They were like the family I couldn't remember, although they had told me that my past family was not the type I would like.

After a few months, Jasper had finally told me the reason why I would catch him staring at me from afar; we were dating before my change, and he had been hoping every day since then that I would remember our times together. After hearing that, I got scared, and ran away for a few days. I didn't know what to think, but it wasn't like I hated Jazz. In fact, I loved him, I love him more than I love everyone else. But I'm not sure if this would last.

Hadn't he loved me for my human aspects? What if he found no interest in me, since I was as durable and capable as he was? I sighed deeply, taking a step away from Jasper's warm body (**Remember, vampires are cold, so everything is warm to them now, even each other**).

"Jazz…" I whispered, too low for the humans glancing at us to hear. "You know why I can't do what you're thinking. Please, I still don't think this could…" I trailed off miserably, walking away to pay for the clothes. Jasper stayed where he was for a moment longer, before quietly joining me at the checkout counter.

"I know," he murmured. "I just can't help but hope, though." My dead heart twanged painfully as he took the bags and walked away without another word, his back hunched just enough for only me to see it.

It hurt; it hurt so badly, to break him like this. But I had to hold out, just for awhile longer, until my vision came true. After it happened, we can be together without worries, unless something changed before then.

There will be a fight, a big one, between my family and the wolf pack of La Push. There would be no deaths, only injuries, but this fight would show them how happy I was as a vampire, and that I wouldn't change it for the world. It was hard seeing the wolves at first, but I came to recognize their forms, getting clearer visions of them by the day.

Then, Jasper and I could be together. I wouldn't have to worry anymore whether it would be the last time I saw him.

I peeked at him from the corner of my eyes, giggling silently when I caught him staring at me again. Jasper grinned, not sorry in the least, but kept his eyes on the road.

I smiled at him, knowing that I may be scared of what the future held, but I knew Jasper would always be there with me, protecting me as I protected him.

He was my family and best friend. But most importantly:

He was my _golden eyed lover_.

**FIN**

**Well everyone, that was it. Although I had to suddenly end it like this, I'm glad I gave it some sort of closure, instead of leaving you guys hanging for years upon years, never to see the light of day again.**

**This is an experience I'll always remember in life, and I'd like to thank each and every one of you who had stuck with me ever since chapter 1, where I was an amateur 14 year old who loved Twilight so very much. It was because of all of you that I was able to push this far, because I'm sure that without the support, I would have abandoned this long ago **

**Wow, I'm going to look back at this story when I'm in college, trying to publish my first book and absolutely cringe at how I wrote everything.**

**Again, I really am sorry with the end like this, but I hope you all understand my reasons, and that there's no hate between us XD**

**I'm going to leave this story up, mainly because I want everyone who might stumble across this to read it and if I, hopefully, create a new story, will see how much I improved.**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU everyone, for all your love, support, and feedback!**

**Until we can meet again,**

**AlexisS, signing out for the last time**


End file.
